Like a wave
by Gleek1025
Summary: "I walk in to see the last person I would ever expect to have as a roommate. I see sitting on the other bed the girl who I had last seen in mine before I left her. I drop everything that is in my arms frozen in shock…Santana" first year at college roommates after a one night stand. POV Santana and Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**While I was on vacation I was totally glee deprived and came up with a new story so here it is hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

* * *

POV. Brittany

The breeze was blowing my long blond. I could smell the sea water, the comfort of the sun grazing my tanned body. The water gently lapping against my legs. I let out a sight at how warm I feel inside, and how I feel like this is where I needed to be.

I was sitting out on the water on my board with Sam, Puck and Mike. I was just taking in the view of the beach, my home. I live in California and even though my grades weren't the best I was able to get into a local college here. It's a four year college and everything. I would be moving into my dorm in the next week right before classes start. I have been working at this surf lesson place called Ridding Waves own by my boss Will since sophomore year of high school. I have been surfing though since I was five.

I squeal when I feel cold water splash my stomach getting me out of my train of thought.

"Earth to Brittany." Sam smiles at me. He has huge lips that are very soft, I know from experience. He also has shaggy blond hair with sea green eyes. He is very hot and is my occasional hook up, but it is nothing serious. We just take comfort out of each other; we don't feel anything else from each other. He has always just been there.

"Huh?"

"I said theses waves suck today huh?"

"Oh" I look around behind me looking at the waves they were very small not even worth the ride. I give a sigh "yeah." Were lucky Will lets us chill out in the ocean when we don't have any customers.

"Looks like were about to have some fun finally though." Puck who is on my other side with his Mohawk sticking up everywhere nods to the beach with three girls walking over to the shack. The shack is where we set up and were we store our boards. It is pretty much like a garage where we can chill out.

"Race ya there" I say with a cocky smile as I see a wave that I could ride in come up behind me.

"But Britt-" Puck tries to tell me something but it get blown with the wind as I pop up on my board easily ridding it in and leaving the guys behind me in the dust. I hop off and host my board under my arm and strut over to the girls that have shown up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

POV Santana

I look around me, nothing but sand and ocean. I have to admit I have been loving being here in California, way better than the small town of Lima. That still doesn't mean I can't complain a little bit just to get some attention.

"This is so pointless Quinn why are we here, we could be doing something more fun like I don't know…unpacking." I state which is defiantly not something that I want to do. I have been unpacking in my dorm since we got here. Quinn, Sugar, and I were able to get to our new college sooner than everyone else because we are on the cheerleading team and had to come to school early for practice. We all went to the same high school together in Ohio and were lucky enough to get into Western California University under a cheerleading scholarship. "Couldn't we just forget learning about surfing and just lay out? I wants to get my tan on."

"It will be fun Santana just wait! We had to get out and do something, so why not learn to surf. I mean we are practically living here now." I roll my eyes at her but she doesn't notice because is looking straight ahead at the beach. "Oh and look Santana we even get a hot surf instructor she could be a fun end of summer hook up for you." now she turns and gives me a wink. I turn to look at the person walking towards us and my heart stops.

The girl walking towards us is just stunning. She is tall with a very nice tan. She has the classic surfer girl look to her, blond long wavy hair that looks like she does nothing to it but will always turn out to look good. She is wearing board shorts that hangs low showing off the V of her hip bone. Her stomach is flat but looks muscular with a very nice belly button ring. She is wearing blue swim suit top. My eyes keep traveling up her body as they stop at her gorgeously blue eyes. They are as blue as the ocean and are trained right on me. I can't peel my eyes away from her as she walks closer, my breathing picks up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

POV Brittany

I hop off my board as I reach the shore and set it comfortably under my arm. I look behind me and smirk the guys haven't even gotten a wave yet. I focus on the three girls as I walk towards them. Like a magnet my eyes focus completely on the Latina. She is stunning and is staring right back at me. She is especially sexy in that black bikini that barley covers her body leaving very little to the imagination. I watched as her eyes skimmed over my body and came to rest on my eyes. Now I couldn't look away from the chocolate colored eyes that have captivated me. I stop when I finally reach the girls knowing the boys will be plowing into me soon.

"Hi we were wondering if we could get some surf lessons here?" I force myself to pull my eyes away from the Latina to look at the blond with short hair with streaks of pink in it. She is pretty as well; I notice that she isn't that tan, so maybe they are here on vacation before school starts. She has very pretty hazel almost green eyes that are big and innocent. I realize right away I would never want her to use those eyes to pout with because I bet she gets whatever she wants. I flash her smile.

"Of course! Hi I'm Brittany." I reach my hand out and she takes it smiling as well.

"Quinn and this is Sugar" she points to a skinny girl with light brown hair next to her "and Santana." She gestures to the girl on the other side, the girl who is still watching me carefully. I give her a playful smile; then point behind me to the boys.

"Well the goons that are running up the sand right now are also instructors so there are enough to go around." I laugh and scoot over closer to Santana… I really like that name.

"I could help you out if you would like." Yep when I know what I want I go for it, and boldly.

"Yeah that would be nice. But you have to take it easy on me this is my first time." She says in a slightly husky voice and winks, it makes my breath catch.

I lean in closer clearly ignoring the other two girls who have to be watching.

"Don't worry I can take it real slow." I say in a whisper. Making Santana blush and causing a wicked smile to form on her lips.

"I would like that…allot"

Next thing I know I'm being body slammed into the sand right not to Santana's legs.

"You so cheated." Puck declares while sitting on top of me. I try squirming out from beneath him.

I hear the group of girls laughing at the display of us fighting. I also hear Sam and Mike introducing themselves.

"Uhuh you're just slow." I say laughing and pushing up on him.

"Am not." He pouts. "Oh and hot stuff you've been off work for a half hour. Maybe you need a watch." I grab Pucks wrist and look at his watch to look at the time. Yep 2:20pm.

"Oh man she is going to kill me." I complain. Then I remember Santana. I quickly turn over to her, who to my enjoyment looks disappointed as she realizes I won't be teaching her. Puck quickly steps up and nudges me aside when I stand up as well.

"Hi I'm Puck… and you are in luck because," he gives her a cocky grin and I can't help but feel jealous as she smiles back. "I will be your extremely good looking instructor today since this one" he nudges me "has to bail."

"Sorry" I give Santana an apologetic smile. "And good luck with him you'll need it." She smiles at me again. I love when she gives me her whole attention.

"Maybe rain check on you teaching me slowly?" I can't help the blush that forms at her words but I give a brief nod and turn to go to the shack to collect my things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

POV Santana

I can only express how I feel in one word. Disappointment. Brittany was so hot and totally my type. Now I have a cute but way to cocky Mohawk guy named Puck who keeps staring at my goodies as he tries to flirt. As we are making our way over to retrieve boards to practice how to pop up on the sand we see Brittany again and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. She traded her surf board in for a long board and has a pair of DC shoes dangling from the wheels. She is making her way through the sand when the blond hair guppy mouth guy yells at her. She turns around and looks briefly at me before she turns to the guppy mouth guy.

"You're going to the beach bond fire tonight right?" the boy yells since she is far enough away.

"Yeah of course." She says with a shrug. "See ya there." But as she said those words her eyes land on me. Then turns and heads for the road.

"Oh yeah do you girls want to go to the beach bond fire to night it is only like a mile that way from here." Puck is looking at me now as he points up the beach. I turn to Quinn who shrugs then look at Sugar who is nodding and staring longingly at the Asian guy who is her instructor even though he isn't paying attention. I don't think she has taken her eyes off of his well-defined abs.

"Will there be alcohol?" I ask with a raise to my eye brow. In reality that wouldn't matter if there was or wasn't because Brittany is going and I really wanted to see her again.

"Hell yeah!" Puck fist pumps in the air.

I can't help but laugh at him for being dorky. "Okay were in." the whole group cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

POV Brittany

I roll up onto the driveway and barge into the house. "Rachel!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen. I go into the fridge and look inside. Score! I snatch out a Mikes hard lemonade and start drinking as I walk into the living room where I assume she will be.

"Britt you were supposed to be her a half hour ago you need to do the dishes and vacuum before we go out."

"uhh." I roll my eyes and plop down on the couch. "Why your dads are never here anyways to see any mess."

My words cause her to get into a huff now "because it is our living space which I have so kindly shared with you and I want it clean."

"But Rachel I had a tough day." I stick out my lip in a pout, causing her to roll her eyes and playfully hit me with a rag.

"I'm sure being out on the waves surfing is so very tough on you especially because you would be doing that anyways even if you weren't working. Now get you booty up and help out around here. Put down that drink too we still have to get ready before we can start drinking."

"You're such a prude." I stick my tongue out at her as she snatches my drink away.

"And you my dear are a lazy surf bum. I have to keep you in check before you fall all the way off the wagon and become a homeless lazy surf bum who doesn't do anything. Which I must say is pretty close to what you are already." I lunge at her as she runs away kicking and screaming. I finally get her and pin her down.

"What did you call me?" I ask as I am laughing trying to say it seriously.

"That you are the best friend ever who is not a surf bum but is a blossoming artist in your own way." She gives me a huge smile "but you still have to clean." She finishes. I grown as I roll over to lay beside her. Yep this was my best friend. She is very up tight and prudish at times but we off center each other. She is right though about me being close to a homeless beach bum if it wasn't for her I probably would be.

"Whens Tina coming over to get ready for the fire?" I ask

"Well unlike you she keeps in contact with me throughout the day and said she would be over here when she gets off work at the candy store. Now please clean up a little." She gives me pleading eyes.

"Okay. okay " I laugh and head over to the kitchen to do the dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV Santana

We are all crowded in Quinn's dorm room getting ready when we get done with our surf lessons.

"So are you going to go all out for the hot blond?" Quinn asks me while putting on her eye makeup.

"Umhumm she was hot huh." I slip the red dress that hugs all the right serves over my head. The V of the dress is so low my boobs are practically hanging out.

"She has better watch out." Sugar compliments with a wink. "What do you guys think about the Mohawk guy or the Asian or the boy blond really I'm not too picky."

Quinn and I both look at each other and roll our eyes. Well she could say that again.

"Fine you guys are no help I just want a hook up." Sugar complains with a little whin.

"Well I only have my eyes on one and I can guarantee she will be with me tonight." I state cockily but really I'm nervous what if she isn't that into me. Then I look in the mirror again nope I'm hot she can't resist this. A wicked smile spreads across my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When we get to the place Puck told us to go I look around to search for my target. I don't see the wavy blond head anywhere all I can see are people dancing on the dance floor and a big fire off to the side with the ocean in the back ground and well there's my second option. I walk over to the bar with Quinn and Sugar in tow. I feel pressure press up against me as I turn to the bartender.

"Five tequila shots" the body behind me says then whispers in my ear. "Miss me." I turn to see the body is defiantly not the one I want pressing against me. It's just Puck.

"Nope not really." I state with an eye roll and take one of the shots he ordered while the other girls take one each for themselves.

"You were supposed to cheers me I was the one who got you a drink." I roll my eye and take the left over shot.

"To a wild night." I state with a clink of the shot and pull it back. I look back to the dance floor my heart beat skips when I see her dancing. She is grinding her hips up against the trouty mouth guy who we were with earlier. I feel a ping in my stomach at the sight. She was wearing short booty shorts and a shirt that fell off one shoulder and only covered half her stomach. She is a very good dancer I just wish that it was me she was grinding into. As if she could feel the weight of my stare on her, her eyes flew open and looked directly at me. A smile pulled at her lips. She stopped when the song did and made her way over to me.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerfully looking at my friends. They all greeted her and her gaze finally settled on me. Then she looked behind me and reaches over. Her body was so close her arm grazed my shouldered as she produced two more blue shots that Puck must have ordered when I was watching Brittany dance. She handed me one.

"To a fun night." She gave me a wicked smirk full of mischief as we took the shots. She then grabbed my arm as we made our way out to the dance floor.

I hear Puck complain about me being taken away but I don't pay him any attention, my focus is completely on Brittany.

I was totally right she was an amazing dancer as we swayed to the music she grinded on me. She would drop low swirling her ass back up my body and I felt heat rush to my core. She spun around in my arms to face me. I felt the alcohol blazing in my body casing me to feel light.

"You are really hot." She said then traced the line of my V over my breast causing my breath to catch. She leaned in closer so her breath was on my ear. "Really hot Santana." I loved how she said my name. I don't know how long we were dancing but eventually we were pulled away from each other. The trouty mouth took Brittany away from me and Puck started grinding on me. I looked at Brittany to see her pouting.

I held her stare as I rubbed my ass right on Pucks crotch. Brittany licked her lower lip but I saw something flash in her eyes as she bent forward grinding into the guy she was dancing with. While playfully rubbing her hands up and down his legs. It turned into a game to see who would break first and go back to the other girl. I am sad to say I lost. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I broke away from Puck not even remembering what I said to get away and not caring. I strolled over to Brittany grabbed her face and crashing her lips onto mine. She was caught off guard at first then relaxed into the kiss.

"You were teasing me." I pouted. She nipped at my lower lip and tugged it playfully.

"Umhumm and you liked it." She gave me a knowing smirk causing me to roll my eyes at her. "Wanna go to my place?" she asked all of a sudden. My heart was beating so fast at the words but this is what I wanted. I quickly nodded and she took my hand intertwining my fingers as we hurried off to her place.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys think. I have some good ideas for this story so let me know if you want me to continue. It's a little bit different then my other story because of the different point of views from the two different characters so let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! I had time to get the next chapter done **

**Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you like the story so far!**

* * *

POV Santana

I wake up in a room that is not mine. I smell the pillow that I am using and sigh _Brittany._ I become very excited to see her which is unusual for me when I sleep with someone. I roll over and noticing Brittany is gone from her own bed and instantly become disappointed, _maybe she had to use the bathroom or something_. I think back to the night before and let the smile for on my face.

_Flashback_

_We were stealing kisses the whole way to Britt's house. Once we get into her bedroom we attack each other's lips holding nothing back. _

"_You are so hot Santana." Brittany says in between getting gasps of air. I moan as my clothes get rips off of me in the process to her bed. I am successful in removing her clothes before my back hits the mattress. Her lips connect with my hardened nipple causing me to arch my back. My hand goes instantly to her hair and pushes her harder into me. _

"_Britt" I say in a gasp as I feel wetness at my core. I scrap my fingers down her back causing her to gasp and lose contract with my breast. She looks up at me then desire filling her blue eyes causing them to darken. She trails kisses down my stomach now while still looking into my eyes. _

"_Is this ok?" she asks. I know what she means and I am eager for it to happen. I give a brief nod signaling the ok. I feel her lips form into a smile on my skin and she descends down my body with soft kisses. She makes her way between my thighs and nipps at the soft skin on the inside. I gasp in pleasure followed by a moan as I become wetter._

"_Please Britt." I beg, I am normally not a beggar so this is a shock to me._

_She gives me a wicked smile and I see mischief in her eyes. "Please what." She says innocently as I feel fingers trail circles on my thighs. Up and down. _

"_I need more." I pant. _

"_San you are going to have to be very specific for me." She says playfully. She is such a tease._

"_I want your tongue on my clit and your fingers inside of me." I basically yell. _

_I am relived as she places her mouth closer to my center. I can feel her heated breath on me causing me to shiver. Then to my relief she flattens her tongue on me and drags it through my folds up to my clit. "Uhhh" I moan._

"_You taste so good San… Is this what you wanted." She asks as I feel pressure of her fingers on my opening. _

"_Yes" I gasp out. "More"._

_I feel pressure as she slides two fingers into me. As she moves her fingers in and out see consistently hits _the _spot. She picks up the pace and I feel myself constrict around her I am wound up. With one last push I explode as white hot pleasure shoots through me. That was the strongest orgasm I have ever had…_

"Britt?" I hear a knock at Brittany's door bringing me back to the present. I see a girl with brown hair and a big nose peak in.

"Ohh sorry!" she squeals as I notice I am still naked and my boobs are completely exposed. I whip up the sheet to cover me. The girl runs out of the room but not before I hear a mumbled. "When is she ever going to grow up and stop doing this?" Even though I was planning on doing the same thing and having a one night stand with this girl it hurts. I was pretty sure I felt a connection with her since I first saw her. I grab my phone off the table and get dressed.

**Q come get me now- S**

* * *

POV Brittany

OK yes I feel like a complete ass I remember the softness of her face as I brushed back her hair and gave her a goodbye kiss on her forehead before I left. Now I sit out her on my surf board waiting for the time I know it is safe to head back to the house. Santana is amazing in many ways than one and yes I did feel a connection that is why I had to leave and do what I normally do when I bring girls or boys back. I have gotten hurt before and I will not let it happen again besides she is only here for a little bit it is not worth it to get attacked and have my heart stomped on over and over.

I relax as the waves lap up my legs and check behind me. _Well the bright side the waves are better today_. I push forward and ride the waves till it is time to go home.

* * *

"damit Britt you could have at least givin me a warning I swear if I have to see any more of your 'friends' that you bring home privet parts I will scratch out my eyes and become forever blind!" Rachel yells at me as I come into the house. She is forever being over dramatic. She is up cooking dinner now and is giving me the death glare.

"I'm sorry that those are ever the only time you are able to see 'privet parts' Rach." I say with a smile as I plop down onto the stool of the island and watch her cook. She just shoots me a glare.

"So what was this one's name she was very pretty by the way?"

"Her name was Santana I first met her when she wanted a surf lesson yesterday." I say but I can't look up at Rachel even talking about the other girl makes me more shy than usual. I feel Rachel's stared and know she's suspicious.

"Why do you do this to yourself B?" she comes over to stand directly in front of me.

"She was only here for a little bit what else could I do Rach it's not like we actually had something going." I say with an eye roll.

She huffs. "Well for starters you could have been here when she got up and I don't know talk with her besides… do you even know if she is just one of the summers?"

I think about it back to our conversations… nope it was just me assuming.

"Well it doesn't matter now because I left just like usual." _And it might have been the first time I felt like it was a mistake._

* * *

POV Santana

"So how was it?" Q asks right as I jump into the car to head back to the dorms.

I can't help the smile that creeps back on to my face at the thought of last night. I soon fade with the realization that was the first time _I _have ever woken up in a bed by myself. Normally it is the other way around and I have to sneak out. I mean I guess it made my life easier because she was just going to be a one night stand for me too… I mean I can't _be _with a surf bum they have nothing going for them besides very hot bodies…_uhh now I'm thinking about her body. Shit! Stop it!_

Qs Hand is being flicked in front of my face bringing me out of thought. "Huh?" I ask forgetting the question.

"How was your night?"

"Oh it was very good." I say as a wicked smile is put back on my face remembering the feel of Brittany. "But _she _was the one who left me in the morning." I explain to Q who starts abruptly laughing.

"Q! Stop it!" I hit her in the arm.

"Oww ok. Sorry Santana it's just funny because well you know it's your first time having that happen. I'm just saying payback is a bitch isn't it." She says with a smile I can tell she is teasing me but there is truth to her words and I don't like it. I glare at her as we start to head up to our dorms. "Want to come over before cheer practice?" I ask Q. she looks at me with a raised eyebrow. _What I don't want to be alone right now can she really blame me. _I give her a hopeful smile "ok sure I'll be over once I grab my clothes."

* * *

An hour later we are hanging out in my room listening to music and just talking. "So have you gotten a hold of your roommate yet?" Q asks.

"Uhh no I don't even know her name. I just home she isn't some kind of clingy looser who expects me to be around her every day, or some stuck up girl who won't want me to have girls come stay over."

"Yeah mine got a hold of me today. Apparently she is a local but wants to get out of her parents' house. I don't know much else about her just that she is going to start moving into our dorm in two days. You do realize if you have a crappy roommate I am just down the hall and my door is always open for ranting." She says with a smile.

"Yeah I know." I say with an eye roll, but in reality I am thankful that I have Q so close she has always been there for me and knows more about my past than anyone else in my life. I check the clock yep it's that time again "uhh practice" I mumble and we head out.

* * *

POV Brittany

The last few days all I could think about was Santana. I don't know what it is about the girl but she has been on my mind consistently. Whenever I see a girl walk by with long wavy dark brown hair my heart beat picks up a beat. I have to stop doing this to myself. I am walking down the board walk right now not paying attention at all and walk smack dab into someone about knocking them over. I feel a hand on my waist steading me.

"Brittany?" I look up. _Dammit he has even gotten hotter since high school. I wish he had never gotten out of that stupid wheel chair then I wouldn't be a no commitment freak. _His green eyes are looking down at me with concern filling them. His broad shoulders are tanned and he is only in board shorts. His chest has become defined and now her has six pack abs. his long brown hair is barley touching his eyes which are currently skimming my body.

"Artie." I breathe out… yes the asshole that broke my heart. "I have to go." I say abruptly and turn around to speed walk away.

"Wait Brittany… let's catch up how you have been." My heart hurts all over again at even seeing him and I know soon I will turn into a bawling mess if I don't get away. "I live her again Brittany and I even took up surfing if you want to go out some time with me I would love it." He gives me a cocky grin and reaches up to stroke my cheek. "I've missed you babe."

"I can't do this." I say barley above a whisper and jerk away from him. "I...I have to be somewhere." I take off walking again. He matches my pace easily with his long legs.

"Really because you were just walking the opposite way." He says with a smirk.

"I have to go move in." I stutter out even though it was the truth I was going to go surf first. There is no way of that happening now so I have to get out of here. "Just leave me allow Artie."

"You know I can't do that Brittany" he finally stops "I will have you back." He calls after me.

* * *

I barely make it home when I bust down and cry. Rachel saw me come into the door and immediately pulled me into a hug. I was shaking.

"What is it hun?" she cooed trying to calm me down.

"h-he's b-b-back here."

Knowing immediately what I am talking about she says "that ass hole better leave you alone. I will come at him with my dwarf furry." She is trying to lighten the mood as she walks me to the couch. She lays me down and I rest my head on her lap as she runs her fingers through my hair. "It'll be ok Britt I am here for you. We will keep that bastard away ok." Rachel barley ever cusses so I know that this has gotten her angry as well. She coos me until I finally fall asleep in her lap until we have to go move in.

* * *

We decide we will help move each other in to get the job done faster. Since Rachel stuff was the last in the car we decide to do her room first. We make it up to the third floor after getting her keys. Right as we open the door Rachel is pulled into a hug. "Hi roomie!" the girl exclaims.

_Hey I think I know the hair. _When the girl looks up at me _yep I know that eyes as well_. "Brittany?" the girl asks in confusion. I just put my hand up in a very dorky wave.

"You to already know each other?" Rachel asks still in somewhat shock from getting hug attacked.

"Uhh yeah this is Santana's friend Quinn. Quinn this is my best friend Rachel" I state. I notice the girl actually squints her eyes at me when I mention Santana's name. "I-I didn't know you were going here."

"Wow first of all I'm surprised you remembered her name." she holds up her hand to stop me from talking. "Seconded I heard even more about your reputation since I met you. Third yeah you wouldn't know me or _Santana_ go here since you didn't stick around to find out."

"Um yeah I'm going to go wait in the car." I turn around and head back down. _I can't believe they go here _and _Quinn is Rachel's roommate. That means I am going to have to see Santana eventually and I blew any chances of either girls ever liking me again. Why did I have to be suck an ass. _I decide since I am not going to go back in Rachel's room right now and face the wrath of Quinn I might as well try unpacking some of my stuff. I grab out a bag and a pillow and make my way up to my room which conveniently is on the same floor. I don't even bother knocking knowing that my roommate will eventually have to get use to that I put my key in and walk in to see the last person I would ever expect to have as a roommate. I see sitting on the other bed the girl who I had last seen in mine before I left her. I drop everything that it in my arms frozen in shock…

…Santana

* * *

**Please review let me know how the story is going and if you like it pleases!**

**Also feel free to PM me if you have any ideas you would like to share. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I am really loving the responses to this story and it encouraged me go get on it and update this one before my other story. Thank you sooo much to the people who have reviewed my story! I'm so happy you like it so far! :) **

**Ok don't get mad I know I have been switching the POVs from Brittany and Santana, but I thought Quinn should be in it to, let me know how it turned out.**

**As always thanks for reading :)**

* * *

POV Santana

I am sitting cross legged on my bed waiting for my new roommate. I had nothing better to do with my time. Sugar said we couldn't hand out because she had to fly off to go shop yesterday and wouldn't get back till later on today. Quinn was way too excited to meet her new roommate. She was practically bouncing at our morning practice which got her brownie points from coach for being cheerful in the morning. I flip through cosmopolitan looking through the most embarrassing story section when I hear the key in the door. Please don't be a freak please done be a freak. I am all of a sudden nervous when the door opens to reveal the tall, tan, extremely tight bodied, blond hair, blue eyed, surfer who has not stopped haunting my thoughts. I stare at her in open mouth shock and it is the exact same look she is giving me. It feels like we are in this frozen position for 10 minutes.

Ok when I get uncomfortable or embarrassed words start to flow out of my mouth so I can't be too surprised when without even thinking I say. "So does this mean I get free surf lessons?" it caught me off guard I don't even think that I smiled. _Say something Britt just doesn't stand there!_

She does something else thought she turns out the door and runs. I'm not joking she literally ran away from me this time. _Are you serious!_ She also left all her crap on the ground. "Uhhhh!" I complain as throw my face into the pillow.

* * *

POV Brittany

Ok so it was not my smartest move ever, I probably should have stayed in the room instead of running for my life, I mean I am going to have to go back eventually but right now I need Rachel's help.

I slid into Rachel's room ignoring the glare from Quinn.

"Santana's my roommate!" I earn a shock gasp from both of them. Now they are just staring at me like fish out of water. _Ok this is not helping!_ "Help me!" it snaps them both out.

"Well how did it go?" Rachel asks and I can tell Quinn is really paying attention.

"Uhh well I-I sort of froze and dropped all my stuff. She asked about free surf lessons." This caused Quinn to produce a giggle and Rachel to raise an eyebrow. "Then I ran away."

"You just ran away?" they both said at the same time. I just nod my head looking down embarrassed.

"You want to know what I suggest." Rachel asks. This is exactly why I came to her she always has a plan. I nod my head quickly. "Ok I suggest you go back to the room apologies about _everything. _Don't give me that confused look you know what I mean when I say everything. Then you should ask to start over and you girls might end up being friends. Don't you dare try anything with her though? You do not want to make this year completely miserable for each of you."

I start looking around everywhere but at Rachel. I know she's right but I also know I'm extremely attracted to Santana. I think being in the same room and not doing anything will be extremely hard. Finally I look up at Rachel she gives me a pointed stare and mouths the words _Artie_ ouch that hurts. I see the pain fill her eyes when she brings it up knowing that it will hurt me. I can't let myself get hurt again and I know that I have been doing crappy things to Santana just like Artie did to me. OK well maybe not exactly but I don't want to be an asshole and Rachel is reminding me why I can't be in a relationship to help me out and not get caught up in Santana. I mean seriously how much can I have on my plate in one day.

"Do you mind if I go to your room first so I can talk to Santana alone?" Q asks after looking down at her phone.

"Nope I'll just hang out here for a little bit." I say happily to relax before seeing _her_ again.

* * *

POV Santana

**To: Know it all: Q GET HERE NOW! - Sexy Latina**

I text Q because I really need someone to talk to. A few seconds later Q comes into my room not even nocking.

"Hey S so I heard you had a very interesting event happen today. So did you ever find out about the free surf lessons?" She teases me. Dammit I hate her right now. I lean back and throw my pillow right at her face. The pillow drops and she still has that stupid goofy smile on her face.

"Stop! This is serious." I complain then realizing how much of a baby I was being I scowled "I will fucking kick you out of this room Q don't make me get up and kick your ass"

"O don't be like Sanny Baby you know if it were me I would have swooned at your feet at the mention of giving you a free surf lesson. There is no hotter word you could have uttered to my ears." She puts a hand in the center of her chest and starts fanning her face. Ohh she thinks she's real funny. I jump off the bed run and tackle her. I have her pinned down beneath me she is shrieking and trying to kick me off.

"San!" she shrieks. "I was joking don't do it!"

One of Q's biggest problems is she is incredibly ticklish I attach her stomach and she is freaking out. "Stop Stop Stop please I won't make fun of you!"

I stop while I am still sitting on her stomach she reaches up and puts her hands behind her head. "But really San first thing you could think of surfing not… hey how has your life been since you ditched out on me and never even gave me your number? Or hey that was a good lay too bad we didn't get seconds?"

"Q I will tickle you again." Then I think about it "Wait how did you even know I asked her that?"

"Well apparently I am rooming with Brittany's best friend. Brittany came running in there practically falling through the door to talk with Rachel. It was kinda comical if I wasn't so mad at her for how she treated you I would have laughed. Anyways she explained everything and she will be coming back and apologize later when I leave."

"Ok but I still don't know what to do about this Q I'm pissed at her about being a one night stand and now she is rooming with me this might be a little awkward. And I don't know about her but I don't want to see her bringing home a lot of other people." Quinn is studying me and I hate when she does this it like she can read how I feel. Which is that my heart is beating faster at every thought of getting to see Brittany every day and the hope that we could eventually be more…wait what the hell am I thinking I am the one who she should be worried about. I am Santana Lopez I get whoever I want and avoid commitments like the plague because they are annoying.

"Umm forget that last statement." I say quickly but I already see the laughter in Q's eyes. I glare at her. _I am seriously about ready to kick her out if she keeps laughing at me_.

"Ok S whatever you say. I think you guys could still be friends though. You just have to keep all your action and words at the friend level." She is smirking now knowing that will be hard for me because I flirt with everyone. I just roll my eyes at her. I am about ready to get up off her when the door is opened.

* * *

POV Brittany

I talked to Rachel a bit more about her rooming situation when Q left. She thinks she will like Quinn and I agreed with her. Overall Quinn has a good personality I'm just on her shit list because Quinn is also very protective over people she cares about.

I push my door open and peak in saying. "Is it ok to come in now?" when the sight in front of me stops me in my tracks. Santana is sitting on Quinn's stomach and her legs are spread on both sides of her. Quinn in lounged on the ground lazily stretched out like a cat with her hands behind her head. I can't help the jealousy that I feel by looking at these two. I am giving Quinn the best glare I can muster up. What are they doing?

"Hey." They say plainly as if nothing is going on. Santana finally rolls off of Q and helps the other girl stand. Q says a quick goodbye to both of us feeling the tension in the room. Santana gives me a brief smile before returning to her bed. That smile calms me down tremendously. I shouldn't be getting jealous any ways I'm not with Santana.

I start fidgeting with my cloths trying to avoid how she is looking at me. When I finally look up I get caught in her caramel stare but she doesn't look made or really anything she does look nervous though. As I stare in her eyes word vomit come out and I can't stop it. "Umm… I-I. I'm sorry I ran out of the room. Both times… Umm _that_ morning to. I went surfing and um yes on the surfing question I would I mean could give you free ones if you would like.. anyways I'm sorry I did that to you and I wish I could take it back not just because your my roommate now but because it was shitty of me … I mean uhh I don't know It's not like I haven't done that before with other people you were different… oh shit I mean forget that last part I didn't mean uhh…" It all came rushing out quickly in one breath without me even thinking. Yep bumbling mess I can't get my train of thought out I sound stupid and _Fuck _I told her about the others! I am beat red now I know I look like a tomato. "Let me start again. Hi I am Brittany, I am a bumbling fool with words when I am nervous or flustered, and I like surfing." I say with a wink. "And I'm sorry for everything that I have done." I flash her an apologetic smile and finally look aback up at her studying her face which is surprisingly easy to read. She looks first of all confused with a slight hint of anger and more confusion.

"Umm Britt that was a lot and I couldn't keep up with everything you said but yeah let's start over as friends ok." She gives me a wary smile then it looks like she remembered something. "Ohh by the way since you are my new roommate I was wondering if you wanted to go eat with a group of us when Sugar gets back. Then were going to a bar."

Ok this is not going to be good with the just friends thing. We with alcohol and dancing is never good but we will give it a shot I. just friends that all it is. We are roommates now and cant rune everything… but why does she have to be so cute right now picking at the hem of her shirt looking nervous. I feel the smile spread on my face.

"Yeah sounds good."

* * *

POV Quinn

I walk back into my room to see Rachel putting away her cloths.

"There totally in love." I state nonchalantly. I already like my roommate she might be a little dramatic and dress like a sexy school girl but she seems like a nice person.

She lets out a laugh "Yeah I agree but it would really not be a good idea for them to get together right now." She has just peaked my interest I mean I did catch the look Rachel threw at Brittany when they were talking but maybe I could find out what it was about.

"And why is that." Casually I sit down on her bed.

"Well because of Artie of course." She sates like it was something I should have known when I hear her gasp and turn around. "Ohh shoot I didn't mean to say that. Uhh you can't tell anyone Brittany would kill me if Santana found out right now." Wow did not see that one coming.

"Who's Artie?"

"Quinn I wasn't supposed to tell you! I can't explain everything but just so you won't tell Santana just know that Artie and Brittany are _not_ together and if I have anything to do with it they never will be and he will stay far away from her." OK this girl might be cute but she is a little crazy when she gets mad. It's like little dwarf attack hum maybe I should tell S the nickname I have for my roomie. I quickly reach down to my phone.

**To: Bitchy Latina: Roomies nick name that you will love cute little dwarf 3 it -Q**

I look back up to see Rachel glaring at me.

"What?" I ask innocently

"Did you seriously just tell Santana what I told you?" OK I think now were getting off to the wrong start.

"No no!" I raise up my hangs in defense. "I did text Santana yes, but it wasn't anything to do with the whole Artie situation." I give a really sweat smile. "Your secrets safe with me promise."

She lets out a relaxed sigh. In actuality I still don't know if I'm going to say I (unlike Santana) don't jump to conclusions so I'll wait till I get more information first.

**From: Bitchy Latina: I still haven't even met her Q well except for when she found me naked in bed. I'll let you know how your 'nickname' it is when I do… O and Brittany is coming with us tonight just an FYI see ya after we get ready. –Sexy Latina**

**To: Bitchy Latina: Don't stare too much when she's undressing in front of you ;) –Q**

**From: Bitchy Latina: Bitch! - Sexy Latina**

That reminds me.

"Hey Rachel want to go with us out to eat? We might go to a bar after as well? Oh and Sugar will be paying." I can't help but add I mean the girl is rich might as well milk it.

"I guess I can. Is Britt going?"

"Yeah as far as I know."

"Ok I'm in." Geez she might as well have said she doesn't feel comfortable around me if she wouldn't have just said yes when I asked before mentioning Britt. Uhh people.

* * *

POV Santana

Ok I have to admit just because me and Brittany are going to work this friends thing out and get to know each other does not mean I will not be dressing to impress tonight. I am in the bathroom changing. I have on a very tight red dress that is strapless clinging to all the good parts of my body. It only does up to mid-thigh. My hair is down in flowy curls and my makeup is minimal but looks perfect. _Damn I am one hot bitch!_ My smile is devious as I walk back into the room only to stop dead in my tracks. Brittany is only in dark lacy underwear and bra. Her ass is completely exposed due to the fact that she is wearing a thong. My mouth is wide open. OK I know that I have seen her completely naked before but come one she is soooo hot how can I not stare at her perfect ass and body. Luckily the fact that she is slipping on her dress distracts me enough to look away in time.

"You almost ready Brittany?" Letting her know I am in here.

"Yeah San can you get this zipper in the back though?" I see her holding her dress up from the front so it doesn't slide back down. I take a deep breath calming myself down.

"Yeah ok turn around. The zipper goes right to were her butt. So I move my hand down, trying so hard to avoid putting my fingers on her running them up her back spine. I shake my head clearing the image. No! we are just friends. Friends who have already slept together, totally normal. I roll my eyes at my own thoughts.

"OK Britt all done."

"How do I look? Because I don't think I can be standing next to you tonight unless I want to get ignored by every single person we see tonight. That dress is amazing San." She gives me a smile, but I can't help but feel the disappointment of the dress looking amazing not me, I don't let it show on my face though.

"Well _you _look amazing in that dress Britt so you don't have to worry about anything." It's true the black dress she is wearing is a halter-top the color makes her tan look incredible and the dress in general curves her hips perfectly and the V cut is so low… ok back on task.

"Let go get the others and head out."

"Wait San…" she looks down. "Sorry I didn't mean the dress is amazing I mean you are amazing in general the dress only emphasizes."

_She actually figured it out by my complement. _I turn around leaving because the smile that formed on my face would have given away wayyy to much feeling. So I call back. "Thanks B." I know it might have been bitchy of me especially since she was nervous to say it and all but I can't let her know how I feel we have just became roommates today. _Shit I don't even know how I feel fully so why am I freaking out._

* * *

POV Brittany

I might have teased Santana a little bit. I did catch gimps of her face practically drooling at me when I was just in my underwear. I wasn't going to call her out on it though so I thought the next best thing would be tease. It wasn't even that bad thought letting her zip up my dress. Her fingers did touch a few times and those brief touches left zaps and Goosebumps on my skin. At the restaurant it was not me. Santana was the one who was 'accidently' brushing her foot up against my calf. She wasn't even sitting by me! I know it was her because I lifted the table cloth up after the third time it happened and sure enough it was her black high heel pumps brushing my calf. Somehow she managed to get around Rachel's leg in order to touch mine. Then I went into thinking about her flexibility then I thought about _that_ night. I was way to heated the rest of dinner to follow any kind of conversations.

Now here we are at the bar sitting around our table. I have only had a little to drink so far not wanting to get to drunk or else I may become a little handsy. To my surprise Rachel and Quinn were the ones who were really drinking and Sugar wasn't too far behind. I felt my phone vibrate.

**From: Blue eyed Cutie- Hey where are you?**

**To: Blue eyed Cutie- I told you at the Club Toxic. Why where are you?**

**From: Blue eyed Cutie- ok that's what I thought you said before. See ya soon!**

**To: Blue eyed Cutie- Wait what?**

No response what is Sam up to? I guess the guys were coming and why is Santana giving me a death glare. She is sitting right next to me practically on top of me. I cringe away from her. She looks away.

"so you meeting up with someone later? I couldn't help up see your phone sorry." She does not sound sorry at all she sounds cranky.

"Uh yeah I guess." Because that is the truth I guess, the guys were going to meet up with us here. I feel her tense up even more beside me. Why is she being weird…Oh _dumb dumb _what was I thinking. "Yeah it's just the guys I guess they're going to come by." Now I feel her relax and it is much more comfortable.

"_You guys have picked an amazing night to be here! This is a special treat that we will be testing out! Karaoke night!" _A guy up front just announced. Yes! I love karaoke night I pump my fist in the air with a "whoo" and notice everyone at my table is smiling.

I turn to Santana. "Are you going to sing?"

"Yeah I guess… I mean it is karaoke night." The whole table gets up and puts there name down. I can wait to show off my dance moves… I am a pretty good singer as well though but people really pay attention when I dance. And I know the perfect song.

* * *

POV Santana

Yes! Ok I was jealous when I saw her phone but who puts down a 'friends' name as blue eyed cutie… seriously. I couldn't help myself. I sign up finding out that I preform right before Brittany and Rachel is the first to perform. She was pissed about that. So far I have found out that Rachel is extremely over dramatic but she is also caring and she explained how that was her house that I slept in and how Brittany ended up there. That part was what got me to like her. Brittany was practically thrown out of her house by her dad when she wouldn't give up surfing after her mom died in a surfing accident. He told her that he was leaving and she was not allowed to come with. The sad part is she has a younger sister who she isn't allowed to see anymore because of the whole situation. I can't help the sympathy that I feel for Brittany, because she is so strong.

I notice how I have scooted closer to Brittany though out the night now my legs are practically on top of hers. Then the boys come in scooting us apart from each other. Sam who I am assuming is the Blue eyes cutie sits right in between us. Let's just say that I have anger problems, as told by Q since we were little, and this guy is officially on my shit list. I down my drink quickly.

"I need another drink." I say standing up. When I notice I was followed.

"I'll get that for you." Puck says with a cocky smirk. I roll my eyes but hey free drinks a free drink. When we walk back I notice Trouty mouth is still in the same spot but now has an arm rapped over Britt's shoulder. Uhh defiantly on the shit list. Well two can play this game and I can play it better. I sit at the other end of the table where Quinn and Rachel were sitting. Hum I wonder where they are. Oh well my spot is perfect so Brittany can look right at me when I lean into Puck. He puts his arm around me and starts whispering in my ear but I'm not even listening. As I watch Britt's reactions that are crossing her face. Jealousy, desire, anger, and finally sadness. I get distracted when I hear the announcer announce.

"_Rachel Berry"_ she steps out with incredible confidence but surprises me with her song choice, I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. Not saying it is bad or anything, actually the opposite it is amazing. Quinn comes back during the performances sitting on my other side and I notice her face is red. Huh something is definitely going on here.

I start to get up when the announcer says _"There has been a change in our schedule. We have a special local performer with us tonight that insisted on going on now."…_The crowd is screaming who this asshole thinks he is for cutting in front of me. The guy who stepped on stage is nothing special… well to me that might be because well first he is a guy, he is tall bronzed and has shaggy brown hair. What really catches my attention is the gasps that have went around the table from… Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn? Yeah the Quinn one confuses me. I understand the other girls knowing him because he is a local but Quinn? I give her a confused look. Then I focus on Brittany who looks like she is about to cry. What the hell is going on here?

* * *

POV Brittany

Who told him I was coming here? I look over at the faces of the guys they look angry that he showed up as well. I look over at Santana to take comfort from her eyes she look just plain confused and is studding me very closely. I wish she was back over here sitting next to me I could use some comfort. I feel Sam pull me closer. He has been my rock for a long time.

"Are you ok Britt we can leave right now if you want?" I just shake my head no I don't want to rune everyone's night. The Sugar girl is up dancing with her friend that she brought and Quinn and Rachel are over whispering in each other's ears. Santana is even cuddling up against Punk. I can't just leave.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my one and only. You know who you are." Uhh he is staring right at me.

The song starts up and I groan.

_Where Did You Come From Lady__  
__And Ooh Won't You Take Me There__  
__Right Away Won't You Baby__  
__Tendoroni You've Got To Be__  
__Spark My Nature__  
__Sugar Fly With Me__  
__Don't You Know Now__  
__Is The Perfect Time__  
__We Can Make It Right__  
__Hit The City Lights__  
__Then Tonight Ease The Lovin' Pain__  
__Let Me Take You To The Max__  
_

He jumps off the stage still dancing but heading towards me. When he stops in front of me he reaches out his hand singing right to me. I snuggle closer to Sam. _Why can't he get the hint? I did always love his voice though. _

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)__  
__Pretty Young Thing__  
__You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)__  
__Tender Lovin' Care__  
__And I'll Take You There __  
__I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)__  
__Pretty Young Thing__  
__You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)__  
__Tender Lovin' Care__  
__I'll Shake You There__  
_

_Anywhere You Wanna Go_

He gives up allowing me to reach for his hand and roughly grabs me up to dance with him. _Asshole. _I am not playing his game as I try to walk away he comes right up in front of me looking at me like I am some fun pray getting chased.

_Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin'__  
__Desire To Be With You__  
__Gotta Get To You Baby__  
__Won't You Come, It's Emergency__  
__Cool My Fire Yearnin'__  
__Honey, Come Set Me Free__  
__Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time__  
__We Can Dim The Lights__  
__Just To Make It Right__  
__In The Night__  
__Hit The Lovin' Spot__  
__I'll Give You All That I've Got__  
_

He starts walking towards me closing the distance I keep stepping back to avoid him. The crowd is cheering him on which is becoming annoying.

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)__  
__Pretty Young Thing__  
__You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)__  
__Tender Lovin' Care__  
__And I'll Take You There__  
__I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)__  
__Pretty Young Thing__  
__You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)__  
__Tender Lovin' Care__  
__I'll Take You There_

Now he turns towards everyone. _Thank god time for the escape. _I go to walk around him looking for my friends. I see San is fuming with worry and anger and since Quinn is at her side she is holding her down, but it looks like she is still about to come after Artie. Sam who is supposed to be helping me is getting help back by Artie's friend Finn. Puck is held back by Karofsky a dushbag who use to be a football player who is twice pucks size. Wow Artie really thought this through. Next option... the exit.

_Breakdown__  
__Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me__  
__I Said Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na__  
__I Said Na Na Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na Na Na__  
__I'll Take You There__  
_

He knows where I'm going and grabs me by my upper arm again. I turn around and glare at him in the eyes.

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)__  
__Pretty Young Thing__  
__You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)__  
__Tender Lovin' Care__  
__And I'll Take You There__  
__I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)__  
__Pretty Young Thing__  
__You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)__  
__Tender Lovin' Care__  
__I'll Take You There_

He takes my face in his hands and pulls me roughly into a kiss. He's too strong I can't break out of it. Then I hear screaming and kayos.

* * *

**let me know what you thought about this chapter please:)**

**please review and feel free to PM me with ideas if you have any I am always open for suggestions!**

**Ohh and sorry for anyone who really likes Artie I kind of made him mean in this story.**

**I will try to get the next one out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for being patient with me! This one did take me a little bit more time to write because of school and I got sucked into a book and couldn't put it down. I will try to get the next one out as soon as I can. **

**feedmeadeadmau5****: Yeah I know that one was a very bad cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed it though!**

**letlovein1321**: **I think you were right about the angry latina ;) and yeah I agree I don't like Artie much eather, but he will be showing up again in future chapters. **

**Leggofmyeggo****: Yeah I know my spelling sucks sometimes due to being dyslexic I am looking into a beta like you suggested I just haven't got to it yet. I will eventually a Beta though. thanks for the advice :)**

* * *

POV Santana

That fucking asshole! Who does he think he is calling out Brittany, then trapping her when she clearly doesn't want to have him near her. Right now he is singing and chasing her around as if it is some twisted cat and mouse game. I am tense I need to go help her. I try shooting up out of my seat when I feel Qs skinny arms wrap around me.

"She needs me Q" I whisper.

"San that's her ex." _Right and she doesn't belong to me. _Is what Q really wanted to tell me.

That shuts me up reluctantly. Why would she date some guy like this? He is clearly cocky and thinks he can get whatever he wants, maybe they are still somewhat together that is why he is here singing to her. I stay calm, or at least I think I'm calm for me that's iffy though by the way Q is still clutched onto me.

I try to ignore what this Dick is doing. I look around at our group. Sam is not only tense he is standing up trying to move around this really big baby-faced guy. Sam is looking pissed off, which is weird on his cute dopey face. Puck, who is beside me, has his fist clenched and he is glancing around. A big beefy guy comes to stand behind him, and put both hands on his shoulder keeping him down and in place. _Ok this is not normal at all._

Frantically I look back to Brittany. I see her glancing around then her big blue eyes stop on mine. They look desperate to get out of this situation. That is all it takes, I can't hold back anymore. When she looks away I step up feeling Qs arms try to pull me back down.

"Santana stop it you will get us kicked out."

"I don't care." I scream at her. I pull out of her arms, that's when I see it. The dick pulls Britt roughly into his arms and pushes her face into his. I hear her scream 'no' at him but it's like he doesn't listen.

Fury and red that is all I see. I don't think about my actions next I just react and let Snix take over.

I race up to them, pushing people out of my way_. It is on._ I jerk him off of her roughly. He looks at me in surprise, as I spin him to face me. Before he realizes its coming I get one good punch in the face right by his eye. He falls to the ground. I hear behind me other grunts and hits. I am cussing in Spanish, not even comprehending what I am even saying, at the cowering form in front of me. When I feel a hand on me I whirl around fist up ready to punch whoever is next.

"Whoa, Santana." It is Trouty Mouth with his hands flat and up in front of him in defense. He looks down to see the damage I did to the dick who is practically crying on the ground. He will most likely only end up with a black eye though.

"Hey nice punch." He says with a smile. I can see a scratch under his eye as well and a little cut on his big guppy lip. I guess I can take him off of my shit list at least he can fight. I look over at a stunned Brittany. She is just standing there staring from me back down to the dick, honestly I can't even remember the name Q gave me for him, and then back up again. Her eyes are huge and the blue is really shinny in them right now, as if she is about to cry. I am about to step forward to comfort her when Trouty Mouth goes over to her and wraps her in his arms.

"Hey we should get out of here before the bouncer finally gets around the crowd." I hear Q say coming up right behind me. Rachel is right next to her but walks past us over to take care of Britt. On her way over she gives a swift kick to the Dicks stomach. Well I think I officially like Qs roommate.

We quickly leave the club but not before I hear. "This isn't over yet she is mine!" yelled to us.

* * *

POV Brittany

I watched the whole thing in shock. It was Santana, the girl I treated like crap when I used her, she is still the one who came and rescued me. I feel so bad we had to leave the club early, but luckily the bouncers didn't reach us. We did have to left Sugar behind though to make it out. The whole way back I had to deal with Rachel questioning me but I didn't want to talk about it yet.

I snuggled into Sam's side when we reach the dorms.

"Do you want me to stay the night with you tonight?" he asked. This is very reasonable because if it would have been a few months ago I would have had him stay. He was my rock when Artie and I first broke up. He would stay the night and cuddle with me, let me cry on his shoulder, and tell funny impressions that I didn't always get. He is like the best guy friend ever, but… I look over to Santana. She has been watching me carefully the whole way back. She offers me a small soft smile. I think we need to talk privately tonight instead.

"No I'll be ok Sam thanks, for everything." I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. I give everyone else a hug as well before heading up. I notice Puck gives San an extra-long hug as he whispers something in her ear. She looks at me again but shakes her head to whatever he told her or asked. This causes him to finally let go while she comes over to me and takes my hand.

Once the door is closed I take a seat on my bed. "San I am so sorry about tonight, you shouldn't have gotten into a fight."

"Who even was that dick Britt?" she sounds angry. She is standing in front of me now so that she can watch my facial reaction. I see the tint of anger in her caramel brown eyes.

"That was my ex. Artie um he really messed with my head and stuff when we were dating." I know it is a super vague answer but I already feel the tears start in my eyes. They are tears of frustration, anger, and guilt.

"What did he do to you Britt-Britt?" I barely her he whisper these words but her voice is so soft. I don't know if she was asking me the question or herself.

I open my mouth to answer her question but nothing comes out. I feel her tinny arms wrap around me and hug me tight. And that is when the tears finally flowed freely from my eyes. "Its ok Britt you'll be fine. He won't touch you again." she says comforting. "Let's get you out of these cloths and into bed ok?"

I just nod my head. I hear her rummaging in her drawers before she comes back to me. "Ok I need you to stand up babe." I do as she asks and let her undress me. I already feel ashamed enough that I don't care that I am being undressed by her as I am bawling my eyes out… wait did she just call me babe? She leads me back to my bed and tucks me under. I hear the lights click off.

"San.." I crock out.

"Hmm?"

"Can you sleep with me?" I barely get the words out when I feel the sheets begin to move. Her arms wrap around me and she cuddles with her face right by my neck. I can feel each breath that she blows out. "I'm so sorry San. I never should have left you that night. You are the nicest person I know. I-I'm awful I don't deserve you taking care of me at all."

I feel her spin me in her arms so that I am facing her. Her face is right in front of mine. She reaches up and moves my hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear. Then she gently whips the tears from my face as I give a little hiccup she is smiling.

"You are so cute. Britt." She looks nervous now. "Umm I didn't tell you this before and I should have. I know how you have been feeling guilty for leaving me that morning… god I'm such a Bitch for making you feel guilty." I try telling her I deserve it but she stops me. "No let me finish first… I was kinda planning to do the same thing that night. You were going to be the end of the year hook up for me. I was going to sneak out before you woke up but you beat me to it. I made you feel guilty because I wasn't use to being the one that was left in bed alone in the morning." She looks away from me now. "I-I'm not the type of girl you want to be with. It is very common of me to use girls and guys then throw them away like they are garbage. I was known at my school for being the slut." She looks back at me now. "I am not the nicest girl you have ever met Britt… I might be the worst person you could have met though."

She looks so sad. Part of me is relived she was going to do the same thing, even though it hurts a little as well. Then I think about it she was going to do the same thing, but she didn't she did stay. I reach up and stroke her face softly. "San… let's make this school year a fresh start ok… let's not think of what has happened to us before. I think we can be amazing friends." I give her a big smile causing her to smile as well.

"I would like that Britt, but your still not off the hook about telling me about the Artie thing I will get it out of you eventually." She says in a fake stern voice, but I know she does really want to know, but I'm not sure if it is just for another reason to kick his ass or not.

"You were pretty bad ass today, it was hot." I say suddenly my eyes getting big again in shock. I didn't mean for that to come out.

"Yeah I know." She says with a smirk seeing my reaction. "But you missy need to get to bed and I will be here in that morning." She gives me a wink that I can't help but giggle. I turn around and snuggle back into her.

"Night San"

"Night Britt."

The next morning I wake up to a light in my eyes. I look down to see that I had rolled over in the night onto my back, and had Santana's head had found its way on my chest and her arms around my waist. She is using me like a stuffed animal and it makes me smile. _Best way to wake up ever._ I stroke her hair back so I can look at her face. She is so peaceful; she looks like a beautiful angel.

"Umm too early." She mumbles now clearly waking up, she must have felt me move a little. I lean my head down to kiss the top of her head. She snuggles in closer her grip tightening around me. "Babe I need all my energy now let me sleep." _Babe? Ok maybe she isn't fully awake… this could be fun. _

"And what would you need you energy for?" I whisper close to her ear causing her to squirm.

"Please 5 more minutes it will be worth it." Yep she clearly has no idea what she is saying. I giggle. But I wonder who she is thinking she is with.

"Say my name babe and I'll leave you alone." Ok this is risky because she could wake up any minuet but I really want to know.

"Brittany… now can I have my five minutes?" she slurs out her words. But they still cause my heart to leap. She is thinking about me or us being together! I can't help but hug her tighter to me. "Babe." She moans but this time her eyes shoot open. She looks around then sits up strait almost comically while trying to stand up. "Ummm." He mouth is open and she is looking at me wide eyed. I giggle.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I smile and give her a wink.

"What secret?" She already looks embarrassed and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable so I decide to keep her secret of calling me babe in her sleep to myself.

"Well of you being cuddly and using me like a teddy bear of course." I giggle and give her a big smile. I see her let out a big breath she must have been holding in.

"Ohh." She gets a playful smile on her face now as her confidence returns. "You better I do not need to get a reputation for being a cuddler, I have a reputation back home to uphold." She sticks out her tong as if the idea of being a cuddler grosses her out and scrunches her nose up in a very cute way. I can't help but laugh.

Then we hear the door getting knocked on.

* * *

POV Santana

OMG I am really embarrassed! How could I have treated Brittany like we were _dating, as if I have ever dated I wouldn't have known the first thing about it._ But this morning I mean really _babe?!_ It slipped last night too and this morning I woke up to saying it. This girl has me all flipped around I mean really _cuddling_ I do not do that. I think all this over as I walk to the door. Who would be here this early in the morning?

"Let me go!" Q?

I quickly open the door when…

Whoom

I'm up on shoulders with my butt hanging by his face. Q I see is on his other side.

"Let me down _Asshole!"_ I scream and kick. He didn't even close my door when I see someone else going in there. We are already heading down the hall way. "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

POV Brittany

I hear Santana screaming so I jump up off my bed. Just then Sam comes in with a wicked smile on his face.

"Wha.." He leaps at me, my natural reaction kicks in. I jump over Santana's bed and book it for the door. I just make it out seeing San and Q on Pucks shoulders when I am lifted up in the air legs kicking. "What are you doing!" I scream at him.

"Shush this will be fun B just relax." Uhh I hate when the boys are like this. I do trust Sam though so I relax and let him carry me.

"Wait wait wait!" I suddenly tell him.

"Huh?" He says in confusion.

"Well umm my door is still open can you close it and lock it please?" I say sweetly. I feel him shake as he laughs at me. He does do what I ask though. Then we make it down the hall him still caring me.

"Really I pick you up randomly and you don't question it, but you're worried about your door being locked?" he laughs again.

"Well yeah… I don't trust the girl right next to our room she is constantly staring at my Mickey Mouse stuffed doll I got from Disney Land… I know she's out to get it."

"Yeah I'm sure B" I feel him shake his head at me.

* * *

POV Santana

We make it out side with me still kicking and screaming at Puck, who I found out, was the one who picked me up. Quinn is like dead weight on the other side she has completely given up trying to get out of this situation.

"Stop it would ya. It's not like I'm hurting ya." Puck complains when I give him a good punch between the shoulder blades.

"Imma be hurting you if you don't put me down!" I yell some more.

"Not gunna happen chica. So what do you think of my baby?" he ask and spins us around briefly. There is a huge white van with graffiti on the side saying 'Puck Sex Shark' on it. My mouth literally falls open _he has got to be joking_.

"Well I must say Puck you have even surpassed Santana on the cheesiness." Quinn says from the other side. The door to the van opens up and we are tossed in the back and the door shuts again.

"Oww." I hear a complaint from the other side where Q was tossed in. "They could have at least been more gentle." It was Rachel.

"When did they get you?" I asked

"Well I was actually walking down the halls because I went down to the café' for breakfast early. I was out side of the room putting the key in. When out of nowhere I was lifted up on Mikes shoulder. I screamed, and that is when Quinn came out of the door looking pissed…she is not a morning person" Rachel lowers her voice to a whisper then raises it back up again. "That is when I see Puck on the other side and he lifts her up on his shoulder and quickly turned down the hall. Then we were separated."

I look around. "Where's Britt?" they both look at me and raise their shoulders. I look around at our setting. The floors carpeted with a shaggy burnt orange color, there are random bean bag chairs everywhere and a boom box as well. There is a small window to the front of the van but it is shut and there is a curtain in the front blocking any view. Then the door opens up again and Brittany walks in and plops down on the carpet, while the door is shut and locked again behind her.

"What is going on!" I demand. She looks over to me with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know I was taken out of the room just like you." She states as she is staring at the door. What is she doing?

"But you just walked in here we were thrown. I thought you would know something." She shrugs, giggles, and gets up to go over to the bean bag chairs.

"Cushy." I hear her mumble. "I just told Sam I could walk and I wouldn't run. They sometimes do this with surprises, get over dramatic. Don't worry thought they…normally turn out fun and legal." She gives me a big innocent smile. Rachel hopes up and goes to sit over by her friend.

"Yeah but they are never this dramatic with their 'surprises' B did they tell you what it was about." Rachel ask trying to get something out of her.

"Well Sam did say something about 'last weekend fun trip'."

"Trip!" The three of us exclaim. Are the guys serious? We didn't even pack! How can Brittany look so relaxed over there she has a stupid grin on her face and she's all spread out on the… no way. They did not just let her down… they got her high before she came in her to keep her calm.

* * *

POV Brittany

After Sam brought me out side I saw the guys standing around by the 'Puck mobile' smoking a joint.

"That's not fair! You cant just lock us up and stand out here and smoke!" I yelled at them. Puck looks up at me a dopy smile on his face.

"Aww does our B want a little too?" Ok so I haven't smoke in a very long time… Rachel hates when I'm high and I was living under her roof. But if I am going to be in a long van ride to who knows where. Well I might as well be high… I know stereotypical surfer who likes to smoke, I don't care right now my nerves have been at an all-time high the last two days and I just want to relax.

"Yeah I do actually." I tell him. His eyes get big.

"Really?"

I just hand out my hand when Sam sets me down on the ground. Puck walks over to me, he is giggling.

"Now not the whole thing ok?" I roll my eyes at him _yeah whatever_.

I take it and take a really deep inhale. The roach is almost gone now and I hear Puck complain as I concentrate on holding the smoke in. I slowly let it out with a big smile on my face. Sam is laughing at me now and I can't help but giggle back at him.

"Ok B you had your fun now get in the back." I slowly walk into the van and I get questions asked at me… uhh they are totally ruining my high. I go and plop down on the big cushy bean bags. Yep this is way more comfy then the floor.

Why do they want me to keep talking uhh. Then suddenly they all yell "Trip!"

I look at all of them. They all look worried. This causes me to roll my eyes. Then Santana is there right in front of me looking into my eyes.

"Do you know your eyes are made out of caramel?" I ask her and laugh.

She raises her eye brow at me, but I see the smile that forms in her eyes. Then she leans down to my ear. Her breath is tickley and it makes me laugh.

"Are you high right now?" she whispers then leans back up to watch me. I still feel the smile in my lips from her just being around me. I quickly shake my head no but I put my finger up to her puffy lips and say "shhh Rachel would be mad." Her lips are so soft I can't help but trace them with my fingers while staring at the imprint I make with my pointer along her lip. She clears her throat causing me to look up. She looks irritated now.

_What did I do this time? Have we even started to move? Hey why aren't there ducks in California. If there are I have never seen any. _I stick my lip out in a pout. Then I grin really big. _Talking in my head is fun but I can't do it in front of Mike cuz he can read minds I have seen him do it once. Maybe that's why Santana is giving me the weird look maybe she knows what Im thinking. Hmmm… _"Are you reading my mind?"

"huh?" she gave me another one of those sexy eye brow raises.

_Well she could be playing dumb._ Now I look right in her eyes. _I'll see… You have nice boobes._ I think and wait for a reaction. _Nope I'm in the clear she can't read my mind. Pheww._

* * *

POV Santana

The whole ride Brittany stayed high even though she wouldn't admit it to me I could defiantly tell by her eyes. That is what annoyed me the most, her lying, well that and the fact that I can't control the feeling I get whenever she touches me or is around me. I don't know if Rachel knew that Britt was high or not. I know Quinn would freak out thinking she could somehow get in trouble for being around people who are high if she had a drug test for cheerleading so it was probably best to keep it a secret. Overall the entire ride when well, Britt would randomly start giggling or say a random word but other than that pretty normal. Oh and for the part where Rachel and Q were snuggling together when they fell asleep, that was weird too.

We finally stop somewhere and I am so excited because I am starving. We didn't even get breakfast this morning.

The back door opens up and it is so bright outside. I step out first and look around. We are at some small random beach house right on the ocean. It is so pretty here and it looks secluded.

"Well what do you think?" Puck ask stepping into view. "Well we wanted to have one more big blow out weekend of fun before school starts, so we organized a little trip." He looks at me shyly.

"You know what I think?" I say sweetly. He nods his head eagerly. "I think you dipshits have an awful way of _asking _us to go on a trip. Where the hell were you raised out in a secluded village where you came from a line of incest families? Hey I have a good idea lets go kidnap some girls because they have no lives of their own and drag them out to a secluded beach because that isn't fuckin creepy at all" I say sarcastically as I walk away from him over to Q who is standing by the water. "Dipshits." I say under my breath.

"So are you ok with being away from school for the weekend?" I ask Q. she would be the only one really mad about this. To my surprise she is smiling.

"I think it will be fun S it's relaxing here." I give a brief nod. She nudges me. "You should be nicer to them though. The boys are just a bunch of goof balls that don't really mean any harm."

"Uhh yeah I know."

"Besides I think Puck actually likes you."

"Yeah I know that too. But what do we do about the clothes and stuff?" I say blowing off the statement pretty much.

"Yeah I don't know what their plan is on that too. Let's go take a look around inside."

"Oh great I bet it is fan-fucking-tastic inside." I say and roll my eyes.

When we get to the door we are greeted by an Asian girl. I lean over to whisper to Q. "Is this Mikes sister?" She just shrugs.

"Hi" the girl says brightly "I'm Tina. And you are?"

"Hi Im Quinn and this is Santana." I roll my eyes. "just ignore her, she has problems." I punch Q in the arm. She starts rubbing it and mutters "anger problems." I walk in and really the cabin is not that bad. It is a little small but other than that it is has three bedrooms a big living room with two couches a little TV, two bathrooms, and a decent sized kitchen.

"Umm where are we all going to sleep?" I ask looking around there are only twin sized beds in the bedrooms.

"Well… Im not opposed to sharing my bed with you.." Puck says with a wink coming up right behind me. I huff and roll my eyes.

"Yes we should figure out our rooming situation first because the boys apparently don't know how to pick out a cabin that is big enough." Rachel says also coming in to the living room. "Tina!" She exclaims and hugs the girl, who may or may not be Mike's sister. "ohh she says where are our clothes?"

"Hey! The waves are rolling guys!" Britt comes flying in the door looking for something, probably her surfboard, when she sees Tina. "T!" she bounces over to the girl and picks her up spinning her around. Ok I am a little jealous, because I mean really the girl has been high most of the day, the only time I have actually seen her excited has been when she realized her big toe was still on her foot in the van and now when she sees this other girl. She really is cute though when she gets excited her blue eyes become brighter somehow and her nose crinkles up right before a big smile breaks through her face. I shake my head.

"Clotehs?" I ask snappy at the Tina girl.

"yeah" she says while Britt puts her down. "Umm well I kind of broke into your house Rach because I knew no one was there. I brought allot of your clothes and I grabbed B's remaining. Yes B" she held up her hand to stop the girl from asking a question "I have your surfboard on top of my Jeep I brought the boy's too and a few extra." She finishes with a smile.

Britt fist pumps the air. "Now about these rooms?" Rachel asks. "I think some of us may need to share a bed T? Would you share mine?" Tina gets very quiet.

"uhh I'm kind of already sharing with Mike." She mumbles looking around embarrassed.

"I get Santana!" exclaims Brittany. My face gets really red.

"No I called Santana first!" Puck starts in turning to look at Britt.

I look over at Quinn who just rolls her eyes and mouths _Drama_.

"Yeah B you could just stay with me." Sam is blushing very bad right now; damn that boy has it BAD for her. But I really don't want to know what they would do all alone after I have already found out how touchy Britts can be.

"Nope I heard Britt call me first plus." I take a pause. "I believe she has already had first dibs way before now." I say with a wink then wiggle my fingers at the guys , who look confused do they not know? I walk into the bedroom I claim before anyone else can call it. I don't even care about who is at the other rooms so I am happy to see that Britt has followed me in. She steps really close behind me.

"You didn't have to pick me San." Her voice is low. "I wouldn't have been like mad or anything, I just figured since we have already shared a bed and we are roommate it would be a good way to get to know each other better." I turn around to look at her. She is blushing and looking at the ground. I think her high is done with and it makes me smile even though I do like the goofy Brittany shy Britt is way cuter.

"I wanted to sleep with you Britt." Oh wait that didn't come out right. "uhh I mean I feel really close to you.. I have since we met so I thought it would be easy rooming with you. I mean no way was I was gunna room with Puck… and Q gets on my nerves after like a whole day with her… you were my first choice." I say with a big smile.

"oh ok… good." She finally looks up her eyes are so blue they are mesmerizing. "Thanks San I really need a friend right now. I have had a bad two days." Her smile fades and she is looking sad. I hate when this bright girl is upset so I go over and wrap her in a hug.

"Yeah I know Britt." I mumble in her hair. "Hey!" I say suddenly remembering that she was excited about the waves outside. "You did say you would give me free surf lessons right?" I pull back to look at her she is beaming now.

"Yeah!" she grabs my hand. "Let's go find swim suits!" I laugh at her I love when she is so bubbly and her hand feels so good in mine. I really hope this is a good weekend from the looks of it I think it will be.

* * *

POV Brittany

Best day ever! So far. I am on a beach with my friends and get to hang out with Santana. I was able to teach her how to surf a little better. She is a natural, and she learns very quickly. We spent most of the day surfing. When we are finally done it is about 5:00 pm. We were the last ones out. Tina, Quinn, and Rachel spent all day laying out or reading magazines. The boys were out here with me and San most of the day but they left like an hour before we finally came back to shore.

"That was surprisingly fun." San is smiling at me. "and you are a very good teacher." She winks at me causing me to blush. "You did take it slow with me like you promised." I had to look away now because she was making me nervous.

When I look back she is looking up at the cabin and I can't help but skim my eyes over her body. She had to wear one of my swimming suits. Her boobs are almost popping out of it because she is bigger in that area than I am. Her ass is also a little bigger as well and my black swimming suit hugs her body perfectly. My eyes trail along her abs the water is glistening off of them and she has a belly button ring in that is reflecting off of the sun. I don't even notice that she has turned back to look at me when I meet her eyes.

"Like what you see?" she has a cocky grin on her face.

"Well you already know I do." I say with a wink and walk back up to the cabin to see what the boys are doing outside. They have already started drinking and they look like they're making a fire.

"What are you doing?" I ask them.

"Where having a bonfire! Oh and cooking dinner." Puck answers while holding up a hot dog. I can't help but laugh.

"Well I'm happy to see we are eating well." Santana states coming up right beside me. I laugh.

"Only the best for you Princess." Puck says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"When are you just gunna give up Puckerman?" she states and it makes me smile.

"Well they do say I am persistent."

"No I think you got that word mixed up with pest you just added a lot more letter. Common Britt we better go change for this bonfire and 'dinner'." She says while putter her two fingers up as quotes around dinner. It makes me laugh she is so funny. She grabs my hand and leads me inside to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Please Review I really do enjoy reading them and I do take suggestions if anyone has them :)**

**As always thank you for reading I hope my story is turning out ok! The Weekend they spend on the beach will get juicy trust me ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the next chapter it isn't as juicy yet but it is only the first night ;) let me know how the story is going. Also sorry this story isn't as long.**

**letlovein1321****: I know I like Sam, but her will eventually have to have is heartbroken, I mean common Santana and Brittany were always meant to be :) Also I'm glad you like the speed I want for sure how that was going.**

**xxDMGxx****: Thanks for the encouragement I get nervous every time I let out a new chapter wondering if people are going to like it.**

**feedmeadeadmau5****: haha I know the friend zone sucks they will eventually come out you will see in this chapter they are getting closer :)**

**Gleek149: There may be some beach girl in the next chapter ;) thanks for the ideas :)**

**Thank you everyone who has read this story I really enjoy the review!**

* * *

POV Brittany

San and I got ready pretty quickly. We didn't get dressed up because it was only our group here. I ended up wearing a pair of short shorts, I forgot that I had till Tina packed them, and a loose flowy belly shirt. It is a bright orange one that brings out my tan. It also hands off one of my shoulder. San was wearing one of my short skits, but it was a little longer on her legs that it is on mine. The skirt is black and it looks really nice on her. She is wearing a bright pink tank top with it. I laugh when she turns around to let me see.

"What? Is it that bad?" She asks with a scowl on her face. She looks so cute when she gets mad.

"Uhh no it's just funny seeing you in my clothes." I say sweetly with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah well I didn't have much option in the matter." She mumbles and heads for the door. I catch up to her and whisper close to her ear barley brushing it.

"I think you look good in my clothes." I really do she fills them out better than I do. I quickly brush past her out the door

We make it outside to see the hotdogs are done and there is a picnic table here somehow and chairs are spread out.

We eat our food pretty quickly and Puck comes back out with the party favors. I grab a wine cooler and settle in one of the chairs.

We are all giggling and talking when Puck and Sam disappear. They come back a couple minutes later with guitars.

"Ok we might as well get this party." started Puck says. "Sing along if you know the words, or whatever." He finishes with a shrug. He starts strumming the beat of _We Got the Beat._ I look over to Rachel and grin. She hops up on the table and sings.

_See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_They're walking in time_

Rachel has an amazing voice she always has. She was our lead singer in our glee club and she doesn't let us forget it when she sings those lines. Everyone gets up and starts to dance around when they start to sing the chorus.

_They got the beat _

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat _

_Yeah_

_They got the beat_

I am in shock as Santana decides to take the next solo. She hops up on the table.

_All the kids just getting out of school__  
__They can't wait to hang out and be cool__  
__Hang around 'til quarter after twelve__  
__That's when they fall in line_

I am in shock. She has the most velvety voice I have ever heard. There is a little rasp to it that makes it so unique. Her dance movies are pretty good as well when she shakes her hips around while dancing on the table. Everyone joins again for the chorus.

_They got the beat__  
__They got the beat__  
__Kids got the beat__  
__Yeah__  
__Kids got the beat_

I immediately jump up on the table when San gets down. This is my favorite line of the song and I want to show off my dance skills.

_Go-go music really makes us dance__  
__Do the pony puts us in a trance__  
__Do the watusi just give us a chance__  
__That's when we fall in line_

I stay up on the table but pull Rachel and San back up with me. We are all singing now.

_Cause we got the beat__  
__We got the beat__  
__We got the beat__  
__Yeah__  
__We got it__We got the beat__  
__We got the beat__  
__We got the beat__Everybody get on your feet_ (Sans voice booms as she sings)  
_We got the beat__  
__We know you can dance to the beat_ (I sing this line)  
_We got the beat__Jumpin' get down_ (Rachel sings)  
_Round and round and round __  
__Woo__We got the beat__  
__We got the beat__  
__We got the beat__We got the beat__  
__We got the beat__  
__We got the beat!__Yeah__  
__We got the it._

The beat dies down and I grip San and Rachel in a hug. Everyone is laughing at this point.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" I beam at Santana.

"Yeah I'm pretty good huh." She shrugs her shoulders but I see the playful smile on her face.

"Your better that pretty good, you were amazing!" Tina states. Everyone agrees. I feel Rachel tensing up beside me.

"You were amazing too Rachel I have told you that a million times." I turn to smile at my best friend but I can't get over how I would love to have San sing to me every day. Her voice is officially my new favorite. We sit back down on the bench.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Puck almost yells getting up. He has already gone through three beers which is impressive considering he just brought them out like 10 minutes ago. How did he even do that while he was playing his guitar? "Mike. Sam come help me." The boys get up and head off somewhere inside.

"You were amazing too by the way." I didn't realize how close San had gotten to me. Her whole body was pressing into me while she stared at my face. I blush which causes her to smirk. She is just finishing up her beer.

"Thanks"

She looks down at her empty drink. Then over to mine and rolls her eyes. "They didn't even get the good stuff." She mumbles.

I can't help but laugh at her. I snuggle into her side.

"I'm glad we became friends though everything." I say with a happy smile.

"Yeah me too." She says with a smile as well but it doesn't reach her eyes. Her eyes actually look sad.

"Are…" I get interrupted when I was going to ask if she was ok when the guys come back out with two huge speakers and a music player with our high schools logo on it.

"Where did you even get that?" Quinn asks

Puck smirks "Well it is a pretty funny story." He says searching for the cord. "Where is the extension cord?" He yells at Mike.

"I think we left it." Mike says looking around.

"Fuck! We have to go to town now! We need music and more alcohol!" Puck says already heading for the driver side of the van.

"Bring back tequila!" Santana yells at him. "Oh and limes!" she is smiling and I can't help the smile that forms on my face as well. Puck gives her a nod and a wink and heads over to open the door.

"No way man I'll drive I haven't been drinking." Mike takes the keys and hops in the driver side yelling that they will be right back before they speed away.

Quinn turns to Sam next. "Are you going to finish this funny story then? About how you ended up with this music system?"

Sam looks over to me with a wicked grin. I roll my eyes and wink to him.

"Well we couldn't have done it without this girl over here." He nods over to me.

I shake my head laughing. "Please I didn't even do much."

"Ok someone has got to tell us now!" Santana says she is clearly interested.

"Ok ok." Sam says laughing. "So we did it like on the last song of the dance. We were all pretty drunk since Puck managed to spike the punch bowl. We all just decided that we needed the system for the after party over at Pucks."

"Umm no the boys were the ones who decided this" Rachel pipes in.

"Ok yeah us guys decided." Sam laughs "Anyways The facility were drinking a lot of punch as well so they were almost oblivious to anything going on. Anyways we needed a distraction…" He pauses and looks over to me and nods for me to go ahead.

"Uhh ok so I had to step up and be the distraction." I am blushing now remembering the day. "Luckily I was drunk and I tend to do this anyways when I am drunk." I stop to laugh because it is so funny that I even did this now that I think about it. "So our theme for the dance was dinosaurs thanks to yours truly." I point to myself with a confident grin. I hear everyone laugh at the theme but I don't care it was fun. "And I had already preformed _Dinosaur _by Ke$ha and there were these dinosaur heads I had the cheerleaders wear to dance in. Well I took one of the heads and put it on. I umm…" I look over to San. I know by now I was red as a tomato. I can hear Sam, Tina, and Rachel laughing already knowing the story. "I striped off my clothes and jumped on the table and started dancing. When I saw the teachers coming at me I took of sprinting to the getaway car." I nod over to Tina who is dying laughing.

"She was butt naked running with a dinosaur head. The funniest thing I ever saw!" Tina had tears in her eyes as she said this.

"Luckily for B I grabbed her clotehs before anyone could see what the naked girl who was dancing was wearing." Rachel puts in, but she is laughing too.

"So obviously everyone was in so much shock, no one even realized that the music had stopped and the system was gone. We never did get caught for that." Sam had a huge grin on his face and was shaking his head as he finished.

Quinn was looking at me with wide eyes. Santana mumbles "that is awesome." In between laughs.

* * *

POV Santana

That story was great and I could totally picture Brittany doing something like that she is so crazy and fun. I smile over at her fondly when it hits me I want to be with this girl, like with her with her not just a hook up. I know deep down I have wanted that since meeting her. She gives me no clues that she wants me thought back. She has also mentioned it countless times that we are just friends. Uhh frustrating I don't know what to do.

My train of thought stops when we hear the car pull back up in the drive way. The only problem is there are other head light that have pulled up as well.

Puck jumps out "We brought the Party!" he yells and wobbles to the back of the van. I think he has been drinking since he left to be this drunk already. He opens the back and a pile of girls fall out. He has a huge triumphant smile on his face. The people in the cars start getting out as well. He has gotten a lot of people here.

Well let's hope he brought me my tequila because I am gunna need it. I walk over to the group that is around Puck.

"Got my stuff Puck?" I ask.

"Of course babe anything for you." He says with a sloppy grin on his face. He is such a goof ball. I roll my eyes at him as he fumbles in the trunk. He stands up with another triumphant grin.

"So what do I get for remembering and buying you your alcohol?" he raises an eye brow.

I give him a very sweet smile and nicely say. "Well I will give you my word that I won't kick you in your balls right now." I finish with a big grin.

"Ok Ok" he laughs "I better give it over don't want to disappoint the ladies."

I head over with my goodies in hand to the table I was just at. I look around realizing that Britt disappeared somewhere. My lip comes out in a pout.

"Hey." I feel a hand touch my arm. "You need any help with that."

I turn around to see one of the girls Puck was talking to has followed me over to the table. I have to admit she is very pretty. She is about a half inch taller than me with long blond hair that reminds me of Brittany's. She is very tan as well and very tone. Her eyes are a really light bright green thought not the blue that I love to look into. She does seem nice enough and I don't really want to drink alone so I give her a flirtatious smile, I mean I might as well get my mind off of Britt who just wants to be friends.

"Sure I guess I could use the help." The music comes blasting thought the speakers, the boys really do work fast.

I pour us shots and raise mine for a toast. The girl leans into my ear so that she can be heard over the music. "To new friends." We click and drink. I look out across the crowd one more time. _Yeah to new friends._

We end up almost finishing the bottle when she grabs my hand and pulls me out to where people are dancing. I don't care because at this point I just wanna dance with the alcohol flowing in my system. I laugh as the girl spins me around in circles. She then pulls me in closer to her.

"I think you're hot." She yells over the music.

I giggle at her and shrug. "Well I kinda am."

She looks shocked at first by my confidence and gets closer to me. She has her thighs pressed between mine and is grinding into me.

"So…" the girl starts off slowly drawing out her words. I think she is trying to be seductive. "Do you…"

She gets interrupted when I am suddenly yanked away from her and pulling into another dance partner. I already know who it is by the smell of salt water and the fresh shampoo she uses. I look up at her but her blue eyes are trained somewhere else. They are narrowed and she is glaring. I have never seen her this mad. I follow her eyes to the girls who I was dancing with.

The girl is standing there shocked and looking at me as I rock my hips with my new partner fully enjoying this one better. I feel Britt's fingers dig into my hips harder. I can't help the smile that forms on my lips. It is awesome I can make Britt jealous.

I look back over to see that the other girl has disappeared.

"Hey" I say looking up into Britt's ocean blue eyes.

"Hi" she smiles back.

"Where were you earlier? You just disappeared."

She just shrugs her shoulders and looks away. Well if she is gunna be like this I can too. I stop dancing and take off walking.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"To find the dance partner you so rudely interrupted me with."

"You can't be serious. She wasn't even cute." Britt huff out.

"Yeah well at least she was talking to me and not being all secretive." I keep walking. I feel a tug on my arm causing me to stop.

"Ok I didn't tell you because I was mad that you were hanging out with that girl all night." She looks away. Yes winning!

A smile forms on my face. "Someone was a little jelly?" I raise an eye brow but she won't look at me. She just gives a shrug. "It's ok Britt to feel that." I step up so my body is pressed tight against hers.

"I umm I also didn't tell you cuz it wasn't even a big deal… I was with Sam." My heart stops for a minute. I try thinking how long has the party been going and what does she mean by _with. _I quickly step back from her my wall going up even when I feel a little dizzy. This is exactly why I didn't want to open myself up to her. I knew she would eventually hurt me.

I turn and walk away.

* * *

POV Quinn

"Whow hot." I hear from a guy next to me. I look up to the dance floor to see S grinding on some other girl. I laugh and roll my eyes as I see Brittany watching from the sidelines. She does not look happy at all but I can tell S has had a lot to drink.

I nudge Rachel who has been by me all night. "Watch this it will prove my point that they are in love." I say nodding towards S then to B.

"I don't get it there not even by each… oh" she says when she sees Brittany marching in a direct line towards Santana.

She whips her out of the other girls arm. Brittany is also glaring so hard at the other girl I am surprised she can even move to get away. I start laughing now.

"Told you!" I exclaim with a point of my finger to Rachels arm. She looks concerned though.

"That doesn't make any scene though." Rachel is like talking to herself at this point. "She really liked Sam too and he is goo goo for her but she didn't give him an actual chance, because she was worried of what Artie would do. She hasn't even told anyone that she is bi."

I give her an absurd look. "Really they can't tell?" I wave my hand out to them on the dance floor. Rachel just shakes her head and laughs a little bit.

"She is a very touchy person as it is so the guys and Tina just think she is being herself." She pauses. "I also thought for sure she would have ended up with Sam out of anybody, I mean he is sweet and she was with him earlier."

"What do you mean she was with him?"

"I mean they were over there doing shots and talking/flirting, but I left before anything else could happen. She probably made out like normal but I don't know." She gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Also what did you mean by what Artie would do?" Rachel just shakes her head. "Britt has had a hard life."

"Don't give me that shit Rachel. Santana is my best friend and I need to look out for her what is going on with Brittany?"

Rachel lets her breath out and looks around. These last few days I have been with Rachel consistently, we are even sharing a room in the cabin. I think that we are on our way to being really close, that is why I am getting pissed that she is keeping stuff from me.

"Ok yeah. I wish Brittany would just tell you but." She shrugs. "I would want to know to if it was flipped around the other way. Let's just say Artie started off as a great boyfriend for her. You can probably tell how Britt is a wild and free spirit who doesn't like to be tame."

I give a brief nod yeah Britt was defiantly crazy.

"Well Arty turned out to be abusive, and constantly wanting to tame her wild side. I still remember the first time I saw, it was freshman year they have been dating for four months at this point. She had a big bruise on her side right below her ribs she couldn't even dance. When I was joking around with her I poked her she fell over in pain. I quickly lifted her shirt, to see what caused it, and the bruise was so bad Q."

Rachel has to take a break as tear filled her eyes.

"I told her she had to leave him but she just told me how good he was to her, and how she deserved it. She wouldn't even tell me how long it has been going on for. Then her world turned upside down. Her mother died. Her dad gave her ultimatum to either give up surfing, which is how her mother died, or they would leave her behind. Her dad was treating her bad already because she reminded him so much of her mom. She reluctantly chose surfing because it reminded her of her mother and she felt closest to her mom when she was surfing. Her mom and her spent hours surfing she was also the one who taught Britt to surf, so she couldn't give it up for anything. Her dad had left her taking everything with him, even her little sister. It was so sad she was broken down. She started to live with Artie because she became so dependent on him. The beating only got worse though, some days she would come to school with a black eye. I had to do something so I told her she had to leave, but she said she had nothing else but him. To make a long story short I forced her to come move in with me. That gave her the courage to finally break up with him. She hasn't had a real relationship since, she has only slep around and kept her distance."

I'm in total shock _what the hell do I say to that._

"You can't tell anyone Q." Rachel is looking at me now.

"How do I not tell Santana Rachel? She's my best friend and she would be worried about Brittany." Rachel is shaking her head now.

"Q just doesn't worry about it I shouldn't have told you. Britt I think will eventually tell, but when Santana finds out I really think it should be through Brittany. She hasn't even told me everything and it has been almost four years."

_Fuck… Now what do I do_?

* * *

POV Brittany

Now what did I say wrong. San looks completely pissed off at me and I didn't do anything wrong. I think back to what I said I was with Sam. That is the phrase that got her mad but I don't see what is so wrong with it. _I was with Sam?_ Nope I still don't get it. I mean before I came over to San I saw her dancing with another girl, which was way worse than me talking to Sam.

We were just talking and having shots when I decided I would go find San because I missed her being by me. Why can't I ever understand her? I want to go after her when I am suddenly tugged on my arm and lifted over someone's shoulder. _Uhh not this again. _

"Come on my little Brittany lets drink! You do not need to look upset." Puck says as he sets me down on the picnic table where all the alcohol is.

"I'm not upset." I pout out my lip causing him to laugh.

"Well fine than I am, and I need a drinking buddy. Plus you are normally a fun drinking buddy to have." He says with a big smile. Puck and I have been friends since 5th grade and we have always acted like brother and sister. He was actually the first one I ever drank with and smoked with. "Common for old time sakes." He is pouting now. I giggle.

"Ok Ok but if I wake up tomorrow feeling like crap you better make me pancakes. Which I won't eat and will use to throw at your head, and they better look like mickey mouse."

"I will have a plate already made before you get up." He says with a smile. I raise my glass up in a toast.

* * *

POV Santana

I can't believe that she was with Sam and she said it as if it was no big deal. Are you serious! She gets a jealous because I was dancing with another girl, but it is fine for her to do stuff with Sam. Fucking Trouty Mouth.

I'm not looking where I'm going, when I accidently fall over someone on my way to the edge of the ocean.

"Uhh sorry." I mumble out more annoyed at them for being in my way than actually tripping over someone.

"Oh Santana, sorry I was just out here looking at the stares. Um are you ok?" Are you fucking kidding me right now! This guy literally is everywhere.

"Hey what's wrong." He asks. I must be shaking or something because he raps me up in a hug and sinks me down to the sand with him.

"Nothing." I say in a harsh voice. He looks hurt though. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Brittany." He said and looks over to me. Surprise there, one girl can get to so many people.

"What about her? Don't you like already have her. She said she was with you earlier."

He laughs at that. "Um no I'm not with B." He shakes his head. "I wish that were true I have liked her for a very long time. There is just something so pure and special about her." Ok yeah awkward talking to the other person who likes B just as much as I do. He also has a glazed over look.

"Yeah she is." I say with a smile but he keeps talking.

"Do you know if she likes another guy or something?" he asks suddenly. "I know that this is weird to ask because you and her have just started rooming together, but you to seem very close." I raise my eyebrow. Does he not know that I have hooked up with Britt, because he is underestimating close.

"Nope she hasn't talked to me about any guys." I state nonchalantly.

"Well if she does could you please let me know?" He looks up me with so much hope in his eyes it makes me feel kinda bad I'm going after the same girl. I just give a brief nod.

"So did you and Britt like kiss tonight?" I ask. He looks startled at first.

"Um no. It's not like we haven't at parties before, but I think after seeing Artie she is even more shaken up. That asshole messed her up. Now she doesn't think she can be happy with someone or he will come back."

He looks up at me. "She is so strong Santana." His eyes are defiantly glazed I think he is more drunk than I thought especially for telling me all that stuff about Britt.

"Yeah she is." I smile at him and pat his shoulder. Well for a guy who likes the same girl he isn't too bad, actually I kind of like him. I sit there with him watching the waves for a little bit when I realize I have to go find her.

I head back up to the party and look around spotting her instantly. Her shirt is gone and she is dancing up on the picnic table. There is a crowd below her trying to give her dollars as if she is a striper. I roll my eyes and laugh because this is so her. Then I see a guy slap her ass.

I storm up to the table.

"San!" she squeals. She hops off the table and into my arms. "arez you till mads zat me?" she slurs.

"Wow Britt." I have to tighten my grip as she rocks a little too far one way. "Nope I'm not mad at you." I give her a small smile. "How did you get this drunk? I was only gone for like a half hour."

"Puck!" she says and points over to the boy with a huge smirk on his face. He looks pretty drunk to not as bad though. He gives me a wink. "I hat you were mads t me." She slurs again.

"I know sweetie let's get you to bed."

"No! ance." She starts shimming in place but is off balance and about tips over. She then looks up at me with a super innocent face as if to say. Whoops I did that on purpose. I just giggle she is being so cute.

"Nope were getting you to bed."

"Fine." She sticks out her bottom lip. I reach up a finger and stroke it down her lip. "I'm going to bed cuzz Ib unce to and not cuzz you tld me to!" she sticks her chin out making me laugh and roll my eyes. She starts to giggle then and takes my hand wobbling for our bedroom.

Once we get in there she takes off her bra and shorts. She is only wearing her blue thong to bed. I can't help my eyes trail over her body as she crawls into bed.

"Um ge in her San." She mumbles into her pillow but she turns her head to face me. I feel her eyes on me as I strip down to just my underwear. I start to put on a shirt when I hear her again.

"No. please keep it off." He whispers in a very clear voice. She sounds vulnerable causing me to turn around to look at her. Her eyes settle on mine they are so blue. "please." She asks again.

I walk over and crawl under the covers on my side which isn't much considering it is a twin sized bed. Britt turns around to look at me. I reach up and slowly stroke the hair that is in her eyes out of the way and behind her ears. My fingertips gently slide across her cheek bone. Her breathing picks up.

She leans forward so slowly and traces her lips over mine. My breath catches in my thought as her lips form over mine. The pace of the kiss picks up when my fingers run through her hair and she grips my hips. I feel her tong poke at my lips and glide across them asking for entrance. I open up for her with a gasp. Our tongs collide now with one another. They stroke each other. Then Britt rolls me over so that she is on top of me.

I pull my mouth away from hers. "No Britt we can't." She looks confused and hurt. I quickly reach up my hand to her cheek and settle it there softly.

"It's not that I don't want to…God I want to so badly.. It's just that we have to talk before about things I just found out. And I would rather do _it_ again when were both completely sober, unlike last time."

"Ok" she whispers with a small smile. She rolls off of me. "Can we cuddle?"

This causes me to laugh. "Yes get over here." Her head settles on my chest and her arms snake around my waist. I wrap my arm around her and gently stoke her head.

"You're like a pillow." She starts to squirm around. "Goodnight San." She snuggles in even closer to me.

"Goodnight Britt."I rub her head till I feel her breathing slow down. I lean down and kiss her head. "I like you so much Brittany." I whisper watching her sleep feeling my eyelids get heavy as I drift off into my own sleep.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**I hope the chapter turned out well. As always thanks for reading. I will get the next chapter out hopefully by next Thursday but it will but I will be gone all this weekend and won't be able to write so we will see how it goes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I was really trying to get this story out yesterday but it just didn't happen. I did get it out on the day I said I would though so whoo! :) And tonight Glee primers! I am so excited!**

**Reviews**

**letlovein1321****: Thanks for the review :) glad you like the story yeah I think it will be interesting the next time Santana sees Artie ;)**

**feedmeadeadmau5**: **I promise I was trying to update before today but I just couldn't get it done. It is fun to write Jelly moments with these two :)**

**Guest: glade you like it. Yeah San may have to kick some ass again :) haha and they are starting to work out problems but there has to be some drama. :)**

**p4tr1c14****: glad you like the story. Yeah high Britt just came up randomly and wasn't planed haha. I try to update every Thursday if not sooner. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

POV Brittany

Uhh my head feels like it is going to explode. I can barely think with all this pain behind my eyes. Damn it Puck.

I crawl out of bed barley feeling San roll off of me as I make my way to the bathroom. It is right across the hall. I hear people gasping as I walk past them. I roll my eyes whatever, it is way too early to deal with them. I walk into the bathroom, at least I still have my underwear on I think with a smile. I stand up to go over to the mirror and wash my hands.

My eyes get big. I take in the fact that I am naked, except for my underwear, and I have a giant ass hickey on my neck. Well hopefully that is from Santana or else I got really drunk and just don't remember. Wait that was Santana in my bed this morning right? I think back. Shit I didn't even look.

I then hear light feet tapping quickly across the floor like someone is running. I hear a tap on the door. I peak my head out but am pushed back in and followed by San. She is in one if my big jammy shirts. I don't think she is wearing any shorts on underneath but you can't tell by how long the shirt is. I look at her and she is giggling at me.

"You might need this to walk around in." she hand me a long shirt as well with some pajama shorts.

"Can you explain this?" I ask curiously pointing at my neck. Her cheeks blush and her dimples start to show.

"Ok yeah that was me, but you didn't get me any other choice. It happened after you made me crawl into bed with you just in my underwear, you gave me that adorable pout, and I couldn't say no."

"Well I wish I could have remembered at least it looks like we had fun. It's that damn Pucks fault after you got mad at me… wait are you still mad at me?" that was the last thing I remember Santana walking away from me.

She shakes her head. "No that was all a misunderstanding. We made up." She notices that I am waiting for something. I want to know if we had sex because it is very rare that I wake up half naked and only make out with someone. Her eyes get wide in realization as to what I am waiting for. "We only made out last night. We both wanted to do more but I made us stop. We…uh" she looks nervous. "We need to talk about some things." She gives me a weary smile. "But we will do that when you head stops hurting ok." She hands me out a cup of water and ibuprofen. She is like the nicest person ever.

We head out of the bathroom sure enough Puck kept his promise with the pancakes. His has a ridiculously large grin on his face.

"Hey Britt I thought I owe you these." He holds out the Mickey Mouse pancakes. "But I was wondering if you could help out. I need some more money to buy more batter and with all the ones you made last night I thought you would be the one to go to." He gives me a wink. I don't have a clue what he is talking about.

"huh?"

"You know your stripper money. You were practically giving away a free show."

I turn to look as Santana. She is blushing and looking away but joins in. "your moves were pretty good Britt, also we are going to have to go look for your shirt later. I'm not really sure when you took it off and lost it." She starts to laugh now too and I hit her in the arm. "Hey I saved you from the pervert who grabbed you ass." She says looking at me now and I see a flash of anger across her face when she mentions the guy.

Puck laughs harder. "Yeah that was hysterical. She had to take you away or else she would have kicked that guy's ass like she did with Artie. I don't know how you did it Britt but you have your own personal body guard." San and I both look away at this point.

"Yeah I guess I'm lucky." I mumble and feel my cheeks heat up. Then I remember the promise again and walk up and get a pancake. I grab a plate and sit down. I put butter and syrup on the pancakes. I look up to see Puck watching me. I just give him a very sweet smile.

"So Puck. My memory of last night is kind of bad." He visibly relaxes as I put my fork into the pancake. "But I do seem to recall me telling you about throwing pancakes." A devious smile spreads across my face as I let the pancake sail towards him. It catches him by surprise. It smacks and sticks to his face.

It is so funny it looks like he has Mickey Mouse on his cheek, like a sticker, and I fall off the chair laughing at his grumpy face. He peals it off and starts to eat it.

"Oh you think that is funny huh?" he stalks towards me.

I am still laughing and barley get out 'yeah' when I am thrown over his shoulder and he is running with me out the door. Before I can react and try to kick him away he is running into the ocean. He gets to about his knees and tosses me further out in the water.

I scream and him and splash him back.

"Best way to get rid of a hangover huh Britt?" he is looking at me laughing but my eyes trail back over to Santana who came out side to watch from the beach. She has the best smile on her face; it makes her eyes so bright and warm.

"Yeah the best." I rely.

* * *

POV Santana

After the unusual morning of: me chasing down half naked hung over Brittany, Pancakes thrown at Puck's head, and Puck throwing Britt into the Ocean in her pajamas, we all decide to go on a walk down further on the boardwalk.

Britt's and I have been skirting around the 'talk' never quite getting to it all morning. I don't know if the reason why I haven't brought it back up is because I'm scared of what she is going to tell me or because I think we are perfect just how we are right now. Either way I know the talk will change our relationship and it worries me.

Brittany and I have been flirting all morning, finding ways to brush up against each other when we walk, or graze our fingers against each other's. It is very comforting.

The guys would not stop grilling B about the hickeys that I left. They were constantly guessing which guy left them. The only one not piping in was Sam; and he looked upset about the hickeys. I almost felt bad for him, almost.

The board walk was pretty cool though. There where shops for jewelry, food, clothing, and other random stuff. Out on the pier there are rides and games.

I felt Q sneak up behind me with a hand on my arm. "Where going to see the ocean." She yelled to the group as she pulled me away. She leaned in and whispered even though we were too far away for anyone to hear.

"You need to talk to her about Arties relationship."

I stop frozen in my spot and turn to look at her.

"Do you know something Q?" clearly she does because she is avoiding my eyes and fidgeting. I glare at her.

"She has to tell you. I don't know everything only what Rachel tells me."

"What does she tell you?"

"Nothing… just talk to Brittany ok?"

"Bullshit Q I have known you long enough to know when you are lying. I thought we were closer than this I thought you were my best friend."

She looks sad now. "You are my best friend, S. I just don't know everything yet so I think it would be better for you to get the whole story." She looks up but not at my face something behind me. "Hey look isn't that the girl you were all over last night." Q lets out a relieved breath as she points the girl behind me. I quickly turn around and sure enough the blond hair girl is heading this way.

I turn back around to face Q, but she is already running towards our group. "This isn't over Q!" I yell after her but she ignores me. I would normally run after Q and blow off the girl who is coming towards me, but it seems I have a conscious today, I know weird.

"Hey tequila." The girl says stepping behind me. I turn around to stare into the light green eyes. She flashes me a smile. I notice she is in a hot pink bikini, her stomach is firm and I can see her abs. I notice that she puts down a surf board, what is wrong with me always going after surfers now; this is what happens when I move to Cali. "I never did get your name before your girlfriend came over and took you from me. Mines Izzy." She stuck out her hand which I take.

"Santana and she was not my girlfriend." I could even hear the hurt in my own voice. I notice the girls eyes light up and the smile play across her lips.

"Really that's not what it looked or sounds like to me." I shrug.

"It's complicated."

"Well I'll make this less complicated. I think you're hot, like very hot. I think that we could also have a lot of fun together." I can't help but laugh at her bluntness. I have to admit this is a lot easier than Britt and I, at least this girl tells things straight up.

I hesitate not saying anything. The girl notices.

"Well if you do ever want to get together and hang out I'll give you my number." She reaches out her hand and I hand over my phone. "You can text me to let me know… or just text me whenever you want." She smiles then nods up to the board walk. "You should probably get going though it looks like your friends are waiting." She picks up her board and flashes me another flirtatious smile. "I'll see you around tequila." Then she is taking off to the waves.

I head back to the group. I notice everyone had been watching me.

"Was that one of the hot girls from last night's party?" Puck asks watching the girl, who was now in the waves.

"She wasn't even hot." Britt mumbles under her breath looking at the ground and everywhere but me.

The group turns to look at her. She just shrugs. "What it's true."

"Ooookay." Puck draws out the word. Clearly confused by how Britt is acting. "Anyways what did she want? Did she want to know how to get the sexy Mohawk man's number?" he asks while raising his eyebrow suggestively. It made me laugh.

"Sorry Puck she plays for a different team as far as I can tell. She wanted to know if I would hang out with her sometime. After she called me hot." I say with a shrug and watch Brittany to see any reaction. She was still avoiding eye contact. "I'm thinking about taking her up on her offer." There it was Britt's eyes snap up and stare into mine. They are full of questions.

"Wait wait wait." Puck says putting up his hands. Breaking me out of my trance with Britt's eyes. "You play for the other team too!?"

"I play both teams." I say with a shrug. "It doesn't matter to me."

"This is fucking awesome!" Puck says with a huge smile. "I could watch you with girls and you could totally be my wing woman." He pumps his fist up making me laugh.

"Of course anything for the guy who bought me tequila." I bat my eyes at him.

"Oh well in that case…" he is interrupted when Britt latches onto my arm starting to drag me away.

"Last one to the Farris wheel has to buy dinner!" she yells as we take off in a sprint.

* * *

Britt and I are the first ones to make it. She pulls me in the cart and we start to move up to the next spot so others can get into the cart behind us. The only problem, with Britt holding onto my arm I kind of forgot about the ride. I am scared of heights. I shut my eyes very tightly.

"Are you scared of heights?" she whispers in my ear.

"pff no." I say with as much confidence as I can still with my eyes closed.

I can hear her giggle. "San open up your eyes, I'm here and we are safe nothing will happen to you I promise." I feel her wrap me up in her arms. I slowly open my eyes staring directly into crystal blue ones.

Before I can even think, because her eyes have turned me to mush, words slip out. "Britt tell me what Artie did to you in your relationship." Her eyes instantly darken and she stiffens.

"Do we have to do this now San?" I know she doesn't have to, but I really need to know. So I just nod.

She lets out a deep breath. "umm ok uhh.." she looks around avoiding my eyes for a little bit to catch her breath. It looks like she is about to hyperventilate. I start to rub her back to calm her down but right as my hand reaches her she flinches and I pull back.

I look down at my feet and mumble. "Never mind I have no right to know anyways."

* * *

POV Brittany

I flinch; my mind is swarming of all the memories of Artie hitting me. They take over my mind, when I look over at Santana though she looks defeated. I push Artie out and turn slightly. I slowly lift Santana's face up so her Carmel brown eyes meet mine.

"I want to tell you." The words just slip out of my mouth. I have never talked about the situation to anyone, not even Rachel.

Her eyes look so warm and inviting. I stare into them as the words leave my lips taking comfort in her.

"He use to beat me." I take a breath to steady myself. "It happened shortly after we started dating. He saw me flirting with the guys. You know Puck, Mike, and Sam. I wasn't flirting though I was just joking around like normal. He said it was cheating and that I needed to be punished for it. He hit me in the stomach that night five times." I felt the tears in my eyes but I couldn't look away from her.

"From there it only got worse. If I talked to another guy he would hit me. All of the abuse was hidden though and I became completely afraid of him. That is why I never broke up with him. I thought he would really kill me if I did." I paused for another breath.

"Rachel found out one day when she noticed me in a sad mood, because couldn't dance in glee club. She was just trying to make me smile but she poked one of my bruised ribs. When she found out, Artie stopped hiding the placements. He knew she was trying to get me to end it with him so he became even more brutal. I went to school one day with a black eye, another with a swollen lip. People would ask me about it, but I denied everything making up stories about how I fell on my face. Then my… my mom died." I turned into a bowling mess now. I couldn't even see Santana with all the tears in my eyes. She wrapped me into her shoulder and just held me.

The fares wheel was still loading up because we were the first ones in. It gave me just enough time to control my crying.

"She died in the morning when she went out to surf. It was a freak accident. The current was too strong and the riptide pulled her under. They found her body floating. My dad gave me a choice, but I knew he would leave me here either way, so I chose surfing. He hated me even before because I reminded him so much of her. He just couldn't deal with me. So I moved in with Artie when they left. He started being a little nicer. I still wasn't happy though, so I-I cheated on him uhh with a girl. He never found out but being loved by someone else helped me realize I needed to get out of the situation. Rachel helped me though, with letting me live with her, and being there for me. Umm…" I look up into her eyes again.

"My dad still gives me money to pay for everything though. I am kind of well off. It is his way of thinking that mom would have wanted this. That is how I pay for school and everything, I work at the surf shop because I just like working there. I also help Rachel's dads pay their bills so they can keep everything."

She is still looking at me and it makes me just blurt it out, this fear that I have been hiding.

"My biggest fear is that someone will tell my dad I'm bi and he will cut me off of my money. It isn't even for me but for Rachel and her family. I just don't know what he would do if he found out. And…Artie knows about me."

* * *

POV Santana

I have a mix up of emotions running through me right now. The front most is anger. Anger for how this fucking asshole beat up Brittany. Anger about him using her like he did, or still is. The fact that he messes with her head shows that this is just a game to him. I have anger at her dad for not treating his daughter like a daughter at all, just someone who he pays so that she will leave him alone. I feel sad that she had to experience all of this, and that she lost her mother. The smallest emotion I feel right now is happiness that she confided in me for some reason and no one else.

"It's ok Britt" I murmur to her while rubbing her back. I didn't even notice that the ride was getting over till a guy opened up the cage for us to get out.

I grip Britt's hand and pull her with me. I notice the guy giving her a weird look. "Scared of heights." I explain with a shrug. I hear Britt giggle through her tears.

I pull her with me down to the beach and sit down in the warm sand. I pull her to sit on my lap so that I can hold her.

"That's why I haven't tried to push this." She takes a breath. "Whatever we are."

"What do you mean Britt?" she just reaches down and hands me her cell phone.

**From: Donttalktothispersonnogood: We need to talk when you get back from where ever you are. I think you will find this conversation interesting. Oh and tell you **_**girlfriend**_** if she ever tries to sucker punch me there will be hell to pay. Can't wait to see you miss you baby. ;) ps if you don't show up and I will tell your dad… yes I still have his number and I know how he is. 7:30pm Monday Steak house.**

"What are you going to do?" I ask taking everything in.

"I have to go."

"What if he hurts you?"

I feel her just shrug. "I can take it."

"I know you can, but you shouldn't have to."

"It will be fine San." I feel her fidgeting. "So what are you going to do about the other girl?"

I can't help but laugh as I lean in and rub my lips across her neck. "I was trying to see if you would get jealous, because you never let me know if you even like me that way."

She flips around in my lap and straddles my legs. "I can't believe you were trying to make me jealous." She puts on a fake mad face.

"Did it work?" I give her a wink causing her to blush.

Her face turns serious again "I like you that way San. I just think that my situation right now is difficult and when we get back it is going to be even harder to deal with."

I can't help it she looks so worried I lean in and kiss her just softly with my lips. "I am here for you Britt. I haven't felt this way for anyone else before and I want to be here for you."

Her eyes are huge right now. "Ok… but I have to deal with the situation first then we can move forward… and the other guys um they don't know about me liking you, only Rachel does."

"Ok well as long as I know you like me I'm ok with it." I give her an easy grin letting her know I will wait for her.

"I do San a lot… we will figure it out." She flips back around so her back is on me.

Ok so she does want something out of this whole situation. I feel relaxed as I hold her closer to me. I feel her lean more into me and relax as well.

"Hey! There they are!" I look up and Sam is running down the sand towards us. The others were following behind. I felt Britt stiffen up against me again and roll away so that she is sitting beside me now. Sam completely bypassed me and flopped down on top of Britt. They went rolling.

"Aww isn't that just so sickening." Puck states strolling up to us. "Oh and by the way the one who is currently molesting poor baby Britt has to pay for dinner."

Britt ends up on top of Sam. "First it is obvious I am not molesting her, I think it is the other way around." He gives a nod up to Britt. "And second off please pick somewhere cheap." He begs and is pouting. Ok for a guy he is pretty cute when he pouts. His big lips and sky blue eyes are attractive and that also pisses me off. He is supper nice as well. He is always flirting with Britt and that is not cool. I start scowling in their direction. I feel an elbow plow into my ribs. I look over at the culprit; Q is giving me a death glare and mouths 'Be Nice'. I roll my eyes.

Britt suddenly looks around confused. "Where are Tina and Mike?" Rachel starts laughing at this point.

"Oh you know they both weren't 'feeling well' and had to head back to the cabin."

"Ok well lets go get something to eat I am starving!" Puck complains while rubbing his stomach. He then stretches out my hand to help me up.

"Aww such a gentleman." I joke but let him help me up. "Don't think you will get anything for being nice." I say with a wink.

"But I will with tequila right?" He holds up a baby bottle, like one of the party shot sizes, of tequilla. I can't help but laugh.

"How in the hell did you get that we have been on the pier this whole time and you are so not 21."

"I am a man of many talents." He has a cocky smile on his face. I roll my eyes grab the tequila and push him away.

"Yeah well thanks for the shot I will have to remember all the times you have bought me alcohol and repay you… someday." I laugh before I down it and look over to see Q staring. I raise my eyebrow, what is her deal anyway.

I take off walking back to the boardwalk. "Are we gunna go gets our eats on or what?" I call over my shoulder to them.

* * *

Dinner was the usual we ate at some sort or pasta place, and I have to say it was pretty good. I sat next to Britt which was even better and she would occasionally trail her foot over my leg. I know she was doing it on purpose because every time I felt it I would look over to see her smirking. This girl is really messing with my head with the whole 'you are a good friend', 'let's get in the bed with just our underwear on and be upset when you stop what we are doing', 'we have to wait till I talk to Artie', and now 'let me rub my foot along yours so that you get supper heated while we eat dinner.' She is giving me so many mixed signals I don't know what to do.

We make it back to the cabin and it is late. We are all tired from how much food we ate so we all decide to skip out on the drink or partying. I feel so gross that I hop into the shower before other people try to take it. I took a long shower to collect my thoughts.

Ok I really like Brittany. She is playful, funny, outgoing, a hug flirt, innocent, caring, and very strong. I want to kick Arties ass for what he did to her, and no one better stop me when I see him again. He will know not to come around again when I go all Lima Heights on his ass.

This is weird for me though, and I am scared. I have never liked someone like this. I mean yeah I kinda dated in high school but that was mainly for the hookups. I just needed another warm body under me then. I was expecting her to be like that too. I thought once I hooked up with her I would lose all feelings for her, that is normally the case. After we were drunk and hooked up I couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

I finally step out of the shower. Brittany still going through my mind. I throw on a T shirt I found and some comfy booty shorts. I walk into the bed room and the lights are already off. She must have been really tired.

I shut the door and am instantly pushed up against it as lips form over mine. They are so soft I can't help the moan that escapes my throat. I taste her bubblegum chap stick that I have learned is her favorite. She pushes her body flush against mine and I wrap my hands in her hair. I pull back to catch my breath.

"I thought you said we couldn't move forward till after you talk to your dick of an ex?" I lower my hand and trace it down her sides I feel right away that she is naked. Her skin is so smooth.

"Fuck it San I want to be with you and I'm pretty sure you want to be with me too. We will be together eventually when I talk to him, but can we just have tonight to forget all the stuff that has been going on? Please?" I hear it in her voice too. She really want to just be in this moment and I am all for it.

"Are you sure Britt Britt?" She moves her face forward so her lips are barley on mine.

"I have never been surer about anything in my life." She mumbles and I feel her smile.

"So you won't get up and leave me this morning?" I joke. She takes my hands and leads me over to the bed.

"Never again San." I feel her hands trail down to my hips. She plays with my hem of my shirt before trailing her fingers back up taking the shirt with her. She slips my shirt over my head and softly traces her fingers down the sides of my ribs again.

Slowly her fingers go lower sneaking under my underwear and shorts at my hips. Her hands trail all the way down my legs. When he reaches my calves I feel her hands leave their progress. She suddenly puts pressure on my thighs, causing me to fall back onto the bed. She finally manages to get my shorts and underwear off after torturous minutes. She crawls up my body so that she is lying on top of me.

"I have wanted this again so bad." Her breath tickles my ear right before she trails her tong along it. She nibbles at my bottom lobe before kissing underneath my ear.

She trails kisses along my neck and I can't help the shudder that takes over my body. My breathing has picked up and I don't know how long I can just lay here without doing anything. I can tell she want to be in control.

Finally her lips reach mine. She just gently strokes hers along mine. I can feel her smile, uhh she is being such a tease and I can't take it anymore. I grip her hair and crash her lips onto mine. I rub my tong along her bottom lip asking for acceptance until she opens up. My tong traces hers then trails back into my mouth with hers following it.

I feel her hands rubbing my sides. They have trailed closer to my breast. She is making little patters that are driving me insane. She runs her fingers along the curve of my breast. I pull back from the kiss to release a gasp. She instantly attacks my neck again. This time she is using teeth and she is sucking harder.

I feel her lightly run a finger along my nipple. I gasp then moan as pleasure shoots down to my core. My hips jerk up in reaction and I feel hers respond as she pushes down onto me.

I untangle my hands from her hair and bring them down to her ass. I squeeze and push her further into me. She lets out a moan on my neck. Quickly I roll us over. I straddle her hips. Her breasts are poking up and on display for me. I see her eyes are dark blue, as if a storm is in her eyes. She runs her hands up and down my thighs. I lean down and take a nipple into my mouth. I suck harshly at first and then gently lick my tong on it lazily. She is squirming beneath me.

"Please San more." She squirms around beneath me again and it makes me smile. Britt has her hands on my hips now her thumbs circling the soft flesh.

I slowly trail one hand down her stomach playing it along her abs and around her belly button. When I finally get to the lips of her center, I hear her breathing stop. I look up and all that I see in her eyes is desire.

My finger traces around the outside while my eyes study her. When my finger finally dips in her wetness she lets out a moan and closes her eyes while she tilts her head back. Her hand then moves closer to my core casing my breath to stagger.

My finger goes up to circle around her clit in slow circles. Her hand finally hits my wetness then she starts to follow my movements around my clit.

"So good" she gasp out as I circle faster. When the pace changes on me my hips buck down onto her. I feel her hips trying to get more friction when I suddenly stop. Her eyes shoot open in frustration and I can't help the smile that forms on my lips. I plunge one finger into her causing her to moan out my name. I love the sounds that she makes.

I feel her finger copy mine and it feels so good. Her walls are warm and tight when I pull my hand out again I push it back in with another finger. Her hips buck up into my hand now.

"How does it feel?" I ask. My voice coming out so husky.

"So good San I don't think I can last much longer."

I start pounding my hips down onto her hand building up my release as well.

"Then come for me Brit." I mumble as I lean down to trap her breast in my mouth. I lightly tug on her nipple and I feel her come undone. Her walls are clenching on my fingers, she is yelling my name, and I start grinding down faster I am almost there.

I release her breast and sit up and lean a little back. I feel her other hand on me now. She is tweaking my nipple and just like that I explode. Pleasure shoots through me and I just see white.

When I finally come down from the pleasure I lay on top of Britt. She wraps her arms around me and holds me close.

"I have been waiting for that to happen again." She whispers.

"mmh me too." I say sleepily. She starts to stroke my hair and I fall right to sleep. I hear my phone beep in the distance at me letting me know I have text messages but I ignore it, tonight is about us.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think please review or PM me. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**As always thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know that I skipped last week and I am sorry! I had writers block :/ and I was late sending this one out too because of homework. I promise I will make it up to you guys! I will get the next chapter out soon I have already started on it! :)**

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! :)**

* * *

POV Santana

When I woke up I couldn't hide the smile that formed on my face. I was so happy. Here I am cuddling naked with the girl who I have wanted to be with since the moment I laid eyes on her. Our legs are tangled, I have my head on her chest and her arms are wrapped around my waist.

When I hear her breathing change I quickly shut my eyes again hoping she doesn't wake up and move. I feel her stir beneath me as she pulls my closer to her. "San." She whispers and runs her fingers across my face to push my hair away. "I know you're awake, Santana." I can hear the smile in her voice. I still keep my eyes closed.

Then she rolls me over so that she is straddling me and tickling my ribs. I can't help but laugh and squirm because I am ticklish.

"That's what you get for lying about being asleep." She has a huge grin on her face as she leans down and gives me a soft kiss brushing her lips against mine.

I pout as she pulls away. "Was not, you just woke me up."

She just shakes her head at me. She lies back down on top of me snuggling real close. I run my fingers through her hair.

"I like this." She mumbles into my skin.

"mmmhmm."

I can't believe we had come so far I mean here I am snuggling with Britt, the next morning after having sex. Last time we did at I woke up all by myself in her room. What are the chances that I would have ended up being her roommate? This is all so crazy, but I am happy in this moment with her.

Happiness didn't last long.

* * *

"What the hell is taking you two so long to get ready?! We are heading back!" Puck was complaining from outside our door while pounding on it.

"Britt we were supposed to surf together this morning you promised!" that would be Sam causing me to look over at Britt who was blushing.

We were finally getting dressed after spending all morning cuddling. I remember my phone and quickly look at the messages.

**From Q: Bitch keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep and I thought you two were trying to keep the guys from knowing… p.s. I think it is cute but I really enjoy you to like this when I can't hear it 3 Q**

**From hotblondsurfer: Hey so I just wanted to say it was nice seeing you today :) hope you will take up on my offer to hang out ;) see ya around tequila**

I quickly type Izzy back.

**To hotblondsurfer: Nice name you put in my phone haha. And I will think about it ;) **

"I really had fun last night San."

I turn around to find her directly behind me looking at me with bright blue eyes. Her smile is lighting up the room and I can't help but blush. I quickly turn away so she can't see me like this.

"Yeah well I think we should talk about making a routine out of it." I give a quick laugh and spin my way out the door before I can hear her reply.

* * *

The whole way back Britt and I found little ways to touch. I would bump her leg with mine in the van, while she would run light fingers down my arm or my back.

When we walked back to our dorm we would bump our shoulders or hands together. After a while we just slipped our pinkies together and walked holding pinkies. Rachel a and Quinn both noticed and dropped behind to talk I just rolled my eyes at them. We said goodbye to everyone and slipped away to our dorms.

"So…" I started off but was attacked by lips as I shut the door.

"I have wanted to do that the whole ride back." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm not complaining." I giggle back.

"What are we going to do about all this tension this year San?"

I shrug "I guess just go with it."

She wraps her arms around my waist to pull me in closer and nibbles on my lower lip.

We were curved into each other's body when I felt a vibration on my leg. I started to pull away.

"mmmmh I'll get it later." Britt mumbled as her lips landed on mine again. I slipped my tong against her lips until hers opened to grant me assess. Her hands sneak around to squeeze my ass and I gasp.

I felt the vibration again and pulled back completely this time.

"You should get that Britt it could be important." I say and can't help the smile when I see her lip come out in a pout. I lean over and kiss her pouting lip before I turn to go to the bathroom.

* * *

POV Brittany

I can't stop smiling. Santana and I have been touching all day. I can't keep my hands to myself when I am around her. Then that kiss uhh it has been building in me all day. I couldn't help myself. Then my damn cell phone had to keep going off. I watch Santana's hips sway as she walk to the bath room. What I wouldn't give to follow her into there.

I look back up and see that she has turned around with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. "If you weren't such a busy person I would invite you." She gives me a wink and walks into the bath room.

Now I am so frustrated as I pull out my phone. Whoever this is, is a major cockblock!

I look at the message and my heart drops and the blood leaves my face.

**From: Donttalktothispersonnogood: Don't forget about our date tonight 7:30pm Steak house see you soon ;).**

**From: Donttalktothispersonnogood: ohh don't forget wear something sext you know how I love all of your legs. Don't be late you know how mad I get when you are.**

That bastard just has to ruin everything. I look at the clock on my phone 7:15pm shit. I quickly go through my closet and whip together a decent looking out fit. It is habit to not look bad for him. I wear a short dress that shows a lot of legs. Fuck I have no vehicle I slip on my high heels and look at the clock again. 7:25pm shit I'm going to be late.

I look around and see my long board against the wall. I look at it longingly, that would be so much faster and easier to get me there, but these heels and dress on it would be bad.

Screw it I'm taking the long board. I grab my board and right as I twist the door San walks out. She looks at me confusion written over her face.

"Where are you going Brittany?" she never calls me by my full name, I think she is disappointed in me. She problem thinks I am ditching her on purpose and I am dressed up.

"That stupid date with Artie."

"With a long board?" she notices the skateboard I am holding.

I shrug "no other way to get there fast enough, I'm sorry San I really have to go." I see her eyes look sad and I can't help it I'm going to be late but I don't care I walk over to her and give her a deep kiss.

"Britt I will take you. I don't think it is good to ride that in heels." She laughs against my lips and quickly throws on a shirt and shorts not even bothering with underwear. She grabs my hand because I am just frozen watching her.

"Okay let's go."

She leads me out to her convertible black corvette.

"Holy shit San and I thought I had money." I say running my eyes over her car. She just shrugs.

"It's just a way for my parents to buy my love, It's not like I see them anyways." I look over at her but she won't cach my eyes. I just hop in and stay quiet.

"Hey San?" I look over at her with pleading eyes. She finally looks over at me. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry beforehand of what's going to happen tonight. I don't know what it will be but I'm sure something will change."

Her eyes get big as she looks over at me. "I will be here for you Britt no matter what ok?"

* * *

When we pull up to the Steak House we are 15 minutes late, this won't be good for me where Artie is concerned.

I reach over for the door when I feel a hand on my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"You don't have to do this Britt." She has a worried look in her eyes mixed with sadness. She can feel the change that has taken over as well.

I shake my head sadly and look away. "You don't know how he is San. I have to go." I start to move again.

"Britt!" I look up and into her deep brown eyes. They are so pretty I am momentarily lost in them. They remind me of warm and comfort, like home. "Be careful you are going to be back tonight right?"

I nod my head but I still can't speak. I feel like my throat is closing up, when I think about walking away from her and to Artie.

"Call me if you need a ride promise?"

I nod again that is all I can do. She looks a little more relaxed that I would agree to call her.

"Oh and Britt your ass looks hot in that dress." She licks her lips seductively and gives me a wink. If she doesn't stop this I won't be able to leave. Then I would be in a shit tone of trouble not just from Artie but I know my dad would come back after me if he found out I was bi. I'm not sure what he would do, but I am scared and don't want to find out. But those thoughts don't run through my head as I watch her tong lick her fluffy lips. I still can't figure out how she can go from serious and concern to flirty in seconds.

She always seems to surprise me. She leans over the counsel and captures my lips in hers. My heart stops as I feel the electricity flow through me.

* * *

POV Santana

Right now I only have one statement to explain my life. 'I fucked up.' This sentence sums up pretty much everything about me. I can't have a nice thing happen, it just doesn't work for me. I always find a way to fuck good things up.

This is why I am laying in my bed right now waiting for Britt to come home so I can apologies to her. I swear this time my fuck up came out of no were. We were having a good time kissing when I just shut down and walls came up around me. I turned into bitch high school Santana.

* * *

_Flash back_

_When I pulled back from the kiss I could feel my walls shoot up, damn walls. _

"_Well have fun! Don't get into too much trouble." I give her a wink and she looks startled. I am pretty sure she took this the wrong way, like getting hit for being late aka the 'trouble', but I can't seem to stop myself. I start my car up and raised an eyebrow at her giving her an expectant stare to get out._

_She is still staring at me confused so I give her a hint. I look from her to the building behind her then back at her._

_I see the hurt in her eyes as I turn my head to look strait ahead. I completely ignore the fact that I told her to go have fun with her abusive exboyfriend. She still doesn't move._

"_Are you going to go I have places to be and a hot blond with green eyes to see." I huff out. With that I pulled out my phone. _

_**To:hotblondsurfer: Hey got any planes right now?**_

_I couldn't seem to stop myself. I was pissed off she was actually going to go see him even though she showed me she cared about me. Immediately she texed back_

_**From: hotblondsurfer: No way you want to meet up? Hey do you go to the college cuz Im in my dorm right now. Movie? If yes come to Murry Hall room 125. Hope to see you Tequilla ;)**_

"_y-you are going to see her?" I hear her stutter. I can hear sobs that she is trying to hide. _

"_You are going on a _date_ with your ex how is this any different. Besides were both single." I still don't look at her. _

"_Fine Santana I tried to tell you the difference before last night. I don't know why you are being like this but I'm leaving to go try to _convince _Artie to leave me alone." I hear the done open this tiem not even bothering to look at her. "Oh and sorry for being a inconvenience. Go have fun with the skanky blond."_

"_Don't worry it happens. And I will." I say back and can hear her stomp away. She is so pissed off._

* * *

And this is where I ended up. In my bed no one else around and the constant image of her watery eyes when I hurt her. It all just boiled out of me because I really really didn't want her to go see him. I couldn't control my anger and I hurt her because of it. Uhh! I flip over and throw my face against the pillow and scream. After a few minutes I felt a cool hand on my back.

"Um San are you ok?"

She is actually touching me. That has to mean she is not too mad right? I roll back around to face her.

"no… no I'm fine. How was your date?"

She looks away "I'm going to go to bed ok I am tired." She grabs her cloths and goes to the bathroom. Since we have been roommates she has never felt the need to leave to get dress. Something has to be up.

* * *

POV Brittany

When I met up with Artie he was pissed not only was I late he saw me kissing Santana.

Since he was sitting right next to me he gripped my leg and squeezed really tightly leaving a bruise. That was only the first bruise he gave me tonight. We started talking about what he wanted. No surprise he wanted to get back together. At that point I tried to get up and leave but he grabbed me roughly by the wrist and yanked me back down.

"Did you not hear me I don't want to be with you." I said in a harsh whisper.

He had a devilish grin on his face. Then he lets out a little laugh. "When did you ever think you had a choice?"

"We broke up you don't own me Artie!." My voice started to get louder.

"on the contrary. You know you should be a little more discreate if you don't want people to know." He showed me his phone and sure enough there is a picture of the sweet and innocent kiss that Santana and I had just had. It makes tears come to my eyes thinking about how distant she was before she left, and how she could be with that girl right now. I know she was just lashing out because I was coming here to see Artie but it still hurt.

"what are you going to do with that?" I raised an eyebrow. I hope that it looked as intimidating as when San does it.

"Now don't play stupid Brittany I did date you I know that you are smarter than you act. But if you really must know this is called blackmail. See here's how it will be, I was embarrassed at the bar because I couldn't control you. I also relize that you have grown a back bone so I am excited to see you break." He gives me a wicked smile. Why did I ever start dating him to begin with. "So as payback you will be my girlfriend again and you will do what I tell you to do. If you do not corporate I will send this nice picture to your dad and see what he will do about it. I could almost guarantee he would take you away from here and try to get you 'fixed'.

My face drained white. I know my dad would do something dramatic if he found out and he probably would take me away.

"So what do you say Brittany are you my girlfriend, do I own you know?" His eyes were shinning and he was looking at me like he just won a prize. He knew he had one. I hated him so much right now. But I looked away and nodded my head.

"Good… now I believe that you were..." He looked at his watch "about 16 minutes late today for this dinner. I believe you remember what that means. You will get your punishment before I drop you off."

I felt like crying how could this be happening again. I hate him so much I felt like I was falling to a black whole. I should have known he would ruin my life.

* * *

After my 'punishment' I made it up to my room. My ribs were burning and my ass was on fire. After spanking me roughly he decided it has been too long and started to hit me in the sides. He always liked the bruises on my ribs because they were invisible and people couldn't see the monster that he really was.

When I made it to my room Santana was screaming in her pillow. I hated her being upset and I knew I was going to hurt with my news. It would hurt her as bad as she hurt me earlier. I rubbed her back and she flipped over looking at me with so much concern in her eyes I couldn't be mad at her at all.

She asked me how things went and I ignored the question. Things went awful and I was dating him. How was I supposed to tell her this?

When I was in the bathroom I locked the door and striped. I checked out my bruises they weren't as bad as some that I have had before, but they were already turning yellow and I knew that they would hurt for the next few days.

I sighed as I stepped out of the bathroom. I felt like I was walking around like a zombie. I was so numb. It was like my body was trying to protect me from the pain. I was a shell of a person.

I bypassed San completely and crawled into bed. I really wanted to feel her body pressed up against me, but now I wasn't worth it. I couldn't become more attached to her. It would only hurt us both; I still didn't know what Arties real goal in this whole situation is.

I felt fingers lightly run down my arm. I started to cry. That has been the nicest crest I have had all night, besides the kiss, and I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Britt can I sleep with you?" she asked in a velvety soft voice and I waited a few moment. I know I shouldn't let her, but I am selfish. I just nodded my head. She crawled into bed beside me.

* * *

POV Santana

I didn't know what else to do. She seemed so broken. I laid my arm around her waist holding her to me. I felt her flinch so I tried to take my arm back but she just grabbed onto my fingers and wouldn't let go.

"I'm so sorry Britt I don't know why I acted like that back there.. well ok yeah I was jealous and I became a bitch like high school. I shouldn't have taken it out on you though… I didn't even go see her I came back here. … I'm just so sorry."

She was quiet for a while. All's I could hear was her soft breathing. I thought she might have fallen asleep.

"I'm not mad at you San…can you just hold me tonight." She said in the softest whisper if I wasn't listening so closely I wouldn't have heard it. I nodded my head, but really I was thinking I should never have let her meet up with him, and ran soft circles over her hip with my finger till she fell asleep.

The next day was so hectic. I had class since school started then lunch with B and Q. I don't know where Rachel was but Britt seemed relived she hadn't seen her yet. The morning was normal except for the fact that Britt still wouldn't dress in front of me and I was starting to become suspicious. She was also more distant, but I didn't know if that was because she was busy or what.

Now I was just sore and tired as I walk off the field, where I just got done with cheerleading practice, in my baggy sweat cloths the team issued us. I look up to see a pissed off blond boy charging right at me. Uhh now what did I do?

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone what she was going to do!" he got right up in my face.

"Why the hell don't you chillacks for a sec and tell me what the hell you are talking about. It was no secret she was going to see him!" I yell right back at him; well at least I don't think it was a secret. But the way that he looked confused and slightly hurt told me a different story.

"The hell it wasn't! You were the only one who knew. AND YOU DROVE HER!" He is so red in the face.

"What was I supposed to do?! She was going to go no matter what! She was going to longboard there if I didn't drive her! Oh and by the way… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE" I screamed at him catching the attention of Sugar and Quinn who came running up right behind me.

"You know he fucking hit her didn't you! Oh and he is officially her boyfriend!" he spat at me. His eyes looked so heartbreakingly sad even as he said it.

By this time Sugar and Quinn grabbed my arms pulling me away from him. I couldn't even feel then I was so numb. Britt would have told me if they were back together. But that would explain her weirdness.

"Sam you need to go calm down ok? We will all get together and talk about this. Meet in my room in half and hour ok?" Quinn said trying to calm everyone down. He nodded reluctantly while still giving me a cold stare. I was giving him my best bitch stare right back. _Eat your heart out Trouty mouth you ant got nothing on this Latina. _

I storm back up to my dorm I need to see Britt, after I was released to move. When I open the door she is laying down on my bed.

"Yours not comfy enough?" I cocked an eyebrow. I also couldn't help but smile she was so cute.

"Not without you in it it's not." She gives me a lazy smile and snuggles deeper in my pillow. I let out a relaxed breath, Sam had to of been lying about it all right?

"Need any company?" I ask and I get closer to my bed. Her eyes travel over my body. They linger on the exposed skin where my baggy pants are lower then my hips, showing off my hipbones.

"With you always…but I think you need a shower first." She wrinkles her nose in an adorable way.

"Are you offering?" I give her a suggestive look. She blushes then I see it. Regret passes over her face quickly along with guilt. What the fuck I have never see that in her eyes, well except for the day we found out we were roommates.

"I wish." She mumbles then her eyes widen realizing what she said.

"So it's true?" I take a seat in my desk chair and look down at my hands.

She sits up instantly. "Is what true?"

"y-your um your back… you know… you and um dickhead." I can barely say it. It hurts to even think it let alone say the words out loud.

I hear her come around to stand right in front of me. She lifts up my chin stroking my cheek gently. I look into sad blue eyes.

"yes." She says still looking at me I see the anger flash through her eyes. But then it is once again replaced by sadness as she strokes my cheek.

How can she stand there telling me she is with someone and make me feel like this all at once?

At this time I just want her soft lips on my. I don't think any more I just react. I don't respect their relationship and I will show her how I feel. I pull her down onto my lap and capture her lips.

I hear her sigh as she gives into the kiss. I push my tong into her mouth running it along her teeth then her tong. She lets out a moan. I run my hand under her shirt and up her sides when I hear a gasp.

This wasn't a pleasure gasp it was a gasp of pain and I release her and look up into her eyes. They have tears in them. I lift up her shirt and there it is. A huge fucking bruise. It is so black in the center and yellow all around the out sides, and it is as big as a baseball.

He punched her.

He punched her as if she was a fucking punching bag and then he left.

What the hell!

All I see is red.

* * *

POV Brittany

I felt my beat pulsing as she slowly lifted up my shirt. I was embarrassed; I could feel my heart beat in my ears. I watched her face the whole time. When she got to the bruise she froze. Everything happened so fast after that.

All of the warmth that I relate with San was gone. She was all cold, and I saw the anger in her eyes. Even with her this mad she was so gentle with me. She lightly set me down on my feet. Then she was off.

She was out the door and storming off down the hall. I was in shock but quickly came out of it as I chased after her.

"Santana! It oks I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt." Lie and lie. But at least it got her to stop even though it directed her anger at me. In reality I just didn't want her to leave my sight right now. She is my comfort which is weird how that happened so fast.

She spun around still keeping our distance.

"You are not fine Britt. I saw how you were yesterday and you wince from the lightest touch." I could see she was trying not to yell. She finally stepped closer and it looked like a light went off. I saw her eyes get a little more spark in them. "You need to report this, and get a restraining order."

I wish that I could, and then he would have to stay away from me. But I just shook my head sadly at her. Just like that the light was gone her eyes were so cold.

"I don't know what to do to make this better Britt. All I can feel right now is like punching him in the face and ribs and tell him to stay the hell away from you, but you won't let me do that will you?"

I shake my head no even though I wanted to do the exact seem thing, I am just too worried about my dad.

And just like perfect timing Quinn pokes her head out of her room. I didn't even know that we were that close to their room. I still haven't told Rachel. She is going to be so mad about the whole situation. I have been avoiding her like the plague all day.

Quinn looks at me with pity then San with confusion. From this point it looks like San was the one abused. She looks more broken then I do right now.

"Get in here. Everyone's here we need to talk." Quinn says then opens the door a little wider.

"Oh.. umm." I look down at my wrist pretending there is a watch on there, maybe they won't notice. "Well I'm going to be late I have a group assignment I need to work on with the rest of the dancers… so umm yeah have fun." I give a bright smile and turn to leave. I look at a confused San and Quinn they are looking at my writs then looking back up at my eyes. It is creepy they both do that one eyebrow lift thing at the same time.

"Brittany gets your ass in here before I send Puck out to retrieve you!" I hear Rachel yell from her dorm room.

Well this was going to be a fun party to walk into. And I couldn't deal with this issue right now and I had an idea. A lazy smile took up my face as I turned to the girls.

* * *

**As always thanks for reading please review let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know you guys are going to hate me for a little bit in this chapter I would like to first off say I'm sorry. But on the bright side someone helps out Brittany and I got this chapter out quickly enough I think I can get the next out by Friday, maybe ;)**

**Thank you for the review and reading hope it didn't turn out too bad, I had to rewrite a couple scenes because I didn't like how they were at first. **

* * *

POV Santana

I had my eyebrow raised when Britt suddenly gave us a lazy smile.

I knew she was up to something so I just stared at her while I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Then it looked like suddenly the wheels just stopped and she looked frustrated.

"Uhh." She said looking between me and Quinn. "Can I at least go get my phone first? Please please please I feel so lost without it." She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and a pouting with her bottom lip. Her eyes are so blue and big right now my knees feel like they're about to give out.

I immediately nod my head to her, agreeing with anything she wanted as if all my brain cells have died away. The smile she gives me lights up her whole face and I can't help but smile just as goofy back at her.

I am in a daze. This girl makes me so weak and it is scary how easily she can control me.

That is until I get a pinch on my arm. It instantly knocks me out of my own happy bubble. I look over a Quinn with a glare.

"What?!" I demand. Upset she is running the awesome moment I was having.

She nods her head to Britt who is now turned away and walking down the hall to our room. She is swinging her hips causing me to stare. I get another pinch.

"Stop that!" I yell at Q.

"Wow you are totally whipped." She rolls her eyes and gives me a goofy face. "Never had I thought I would see the day S can't even think strait when someone pouts at her." She laughs as she turns back into the room.

I wait outside the door for Britt to get back.

* * *

POV Brittany

I did not realize my pout would work out so well. San looked like she melted on the spot and I couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

Quinn on the other hand would not have let me so I knew I had to turn to San. I also think Q knew something was up. I could tell on her face and the way she was glaring at San so I quickly turned to my room before they could stop me.

I knew I only had a few seconds, and I really didn't have my cell phone with me when I first left the room. I quickly found it and stuck it in my pockets then put on my DC shoes, because I was wearing sandals, which matched my hot pink tank top then grabbed my board.

I quickly texted San.

**To San: hey do you think you could send Rachel over here I need to tell her something first in person before I talk to everyone.**

I knew that San was going to be waiting for me out in the hall so I thought that this would be the perfect was to get out of the room unnoticed. The stairs are closer to my room and I would have to walk past their room. I poked my head out to see San just walking in, and then I slipped out.

And just like that I was free… well for a little while.

* * *

POV Santana.

I went into the room when Brittany asked to talk to Rachel. I mean it makes scence she would want to talk to Rachel, her best friend, alone. She has been avoiding her all day so I'm sure she has allot to tell her.

"Hey Rachel."

Rachel looks at me instantly with a worried look in her eyes. She looks behind me.

"Where is B?"

"Uhh she wanted me to come get you."

"Oh no not this again." Rachel takes of as fast as she can with her short legs out to the hall.

"Huh?" I say looking around at the people who are still in the room, Q, Puck and Mike. "Did I miss something?"

They look equally confused so we walk out into the hallway down to my room.

Once we get to the room it is empty except for Rachel.

"Damit I knew she would take off. She doesn't like to deal with her shit so she just leaves. Uhh!"

I look at Rachel she is fuming I look back at Q, who kind of looks amused at Rachel cursing. When Q meets my eyes I mouth. _Angry Elf. _I notice Q trying to suppress a giggle as she looks back at Rachel, almost with loving?, eyes. _What is that all about?_

I feel someone come up behind me almost whispering in my ear.

"Well Santana if you're up to it and you are sure you saw the bruise. I just got word as to where the Ass hat is." Puck says with a smile as I turn around to look at him. "What do you say we go pay him a visit and tell him to leave our girl Brittany alone?"

For Puck being a man whore and super cocky it seems like we are usually on the same page. And I mean if Rachel is right and we won't be able to find Britt. This could take my mind off of it especially because I told her I wouldn't let him touch her again and I failed.

"Ok I'm in."

* * *

POV Brittany

When my mom died I was in a rough place. The only place I found happiness was at this rock cove I found one day when I took off and ran away from home. This has been my go to place ever since.

I sit down and stick my feet in the freezing water and lean back on the palms of my hands.

I have to find a way to get out of this mess. The only thing I can think of is to just let Artie tell my dad. When I told Artie yes I would be with him I want being honest. My goal is to be with him only till I think of a plan. I am not as weak as I was the last time I was with him. I will not stay in this situation.

"Hey" I hear a voice say as he comes to sit beside me. "I thought you would find a way out and come here."

I turn to look at him. His sandy blond hair hanging just above his blue eyes. Sam is the only person to know about my spot, after he followed me here one day. I am ok with him knowing though, because he is my rock he is allowed to go anywhere I go.

"Oh and I figured you would need this you know to calm your nerves." He holds up a bottle of UV blue, and I can't help but smile. "figured you wouldn't want to talk about it… but you know they are only trying to help." He says as he opens the bottle allowing me to take a pull.

"I know but they shouldn't have to deal with this crap it is all on me."

"Britt.."

I quickly cut him off and change the subject. "Remember the last time you bought me a bottle of UV blue?" I ask him and laugh.

"Yeah you thought it was so cool and pretty because it was blue. Then you decided no one else can drink it because I gave you a blue 'popsicle' drink. I also know that you regretted not sharing it in the morning." He shakes his head with a smile. "Well I know this drink is girly but do you mind sharing it with me today?"

"I guess I can do that." I say with a smile and hand him the bottle.

We stay quiet as we drink down the bottle till there is only a fourth left. I am feeling very tipsy as I feel the warmth in my body. My lips feel numb so I start running my finger over them. Sam is giggling next to me and looking out into the water.

Then he turns to face me. "Hey B?" I turn so I can look at him in the eyes even though it is hard.

"hummm?" I hum pleasantly with a smile. I am so happy Sam is out here. He is like the best guy friend I have ever had.

"Why don't you say we go find something to do to get your mind off of all the shift?"

"What do you have in mind?" I ask intrigued.

He starts to scratch his chin and it makes me laugh.

"How about…" he does a dramatic pause. "…we go…" he starts laughing now because I am practically bouncing with excitement as to what he will come up with. " na never mind you cant hang." He laughs and hops up and starts running wobbly away.

I catch up to him easily still holding the bottle. "wow Sam how much you have?" I laugh again and grab his hand stopping him. He spin around with a smile but I still give him a pout.

He is laughing now "ok ok haha I was gunna say Disney land." I start bouncing now. "but that is a all day trip that I am planning on taking you to since I have free tickets." He gives me a wink. " but how about we settle for a dance club right now?" He reaches down and swings my hips playfully. I bust up laughing at his goofiness.

"As long as I get those Disney land tickets eventually I'm in."

"Deal" he says slipping the drink out of my hand and almost killing it off.

"Hey! That is my popsicle drink!" I grab it back finish it as we make our way over to the club.

* * *

POV Santana

Puck and I get to this weird bowling alley place. I look over to him and raise an eyebrow.

"Really a bowling alley?"

Puck shrugs. "Hey this kid use to be a nerd, you can't really expect much out of him." Then he gives a smile. "Ready to go kick soem ass wing woman?" he gives me a wink and I laugh.

I have really grown to like Puck. We both are big flirts and cocky, and we just get along great together.

"Hey Puck you know this place is busy right?" he just nods his head and gives me a look like_ so your point is?_ "ok whatever if we get thrown out and go to jail it is your fault."

* * *

POV Brittany

We easily make our way into the club thanks to our fake ids Sam managed to grab before meeting me on the rock cove.

"wanna dance?" Sam asks in my ear. _Does he even need to ask though? Of course I wanna dance it is one thing I truly love doing._

I pull him out onto the dance floor and start to swing my hips perfectly to the beat of the music.

After about five songs Sam says he needs a break and walks up to the bars to get another drink.

"Hey blondie!" someone calls out. I ignor it at first till I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I reluctantly turn around to see the girl with blond hair and green eyes who keeps going after Santana. I know I have a scowl on my face.

The girl looks around. "where's the hot Latina you are always with?"

"Her name is Santana. And obviously she isn't here is she? Why don't you just get over it? She doesn't want you." I know I am being bitchy but I am going to blame it on the alcohol.

"Well that's not the way I took it yesterday when she came over to watch a movie. What can I say she must have a thing for blonds." She winked at me. What the hell Santana said she didn't go hang out with this girl.

"Well I can tell from the look on your face she did not tell you." The girl gave me a shrug and a fake sad face. "But it looks like she might not be your type even better for me." She gives a nod behind me and I turn around to see Sam coming back over to me. "Well since you are busy here I should really catch up with the hot Latina and see what she is up to. She has already texted me today." She gives me a wink. "I will let her know I saw you." And with that she spins away and out of my sight. _Bitch_. I really am liking this girl less and less every time I see her.

"hey Britt who was that?" Sam asks coming up behind me.

"uh no one can we just get back I am getting a little tired and I don't feel like I need to hide anymore."

"Ok if you're sure." I just give a brief nod. Right now I just want to get down to the bottom of the Santana thing.

When we get back to the dorm I am almost fully sober, well I think so anyways. I plow into my room and just my luck I find Rachel in there.

"Lift up your shirt." Is the first thing she says to me I roll my eyes at her. _This is ridiculous I don't need to do that._

"Why you like what you see?" I give her a wink. "You know you have to take me out on a date before you can go to that level." I hear Sam who followed me here giggle behind me.

"I heard you were easier than that B." _ouch she must really be mad. _"Now let me see how bad it is. I will hold you down and take it off myself if you don't."

"uhh" I complain but do as she asks. I feel both Sam's and Rachel's eyes on the bruise on my ribs. "So have you seen San I kinda needs to talk to her."

"B this looks really bad does it hurt?" she looks so concerned and worried.

"Well not right now, but it used to. So about where San is are you going to tell me?" Im starting to get irritated so I quickly throw my shirt back on.

"Sam you keep her here don't let her run away again ok. I am going to go get some ice." Rachel says then scurries out of the room.

"Common B let's sit down on the bed we can watch _The Lion King_." He gives me a small smile.

I just crawl into bed and sit with my back on the head board. After the movie is in Sam comes and relaxes right next to me. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder as the movie begins.

I don't pay attention to the movie though my mind keeps wondering over to Santana and it is driving me crazy. What all did her and that bitchy girl do? That was only the day after San and I had sex. I thought we were in a good place, well except for me going to see Artie then dating him. Then she cuddled with me that night. She is confusing me so bad right now all I want is comfort.

I feel Sam arms tighten around me. Yep this is my comfort. I turn my head to see his sky blue eyes have locked onto mine. He has a sweet smile. I stop thinking about everything, because it is hurting my head to much.

I lean into his lips. They are so soft and big and they are nice. Everything about Sam is just nice, maybe that is what I need right now. Not the fiery yet unstable passion I get from San and sure as hell not the abuse I get from Artie. Right now I just need comfort that won't break my heart.

His hand comes up to fist into my hair and we slid down into the bed with me on top of him. My tongue slides across his bottom lip then I take it with my teeth and gently pull. He opens up his mouth in a gasp.

"what the hell!"

"ohh get it Sam!"

I practically flew off of Sam who has a huge smile on his face.

I stand nervously fidgeting by the bed. When I finally get the courage I look over to the door to see Puck who is practically fist pumping the air with excitement, and right beside him is a pissed of Santana.

When Puck finally calms down he barges into the room to give Sam a fist pound. I don't know what it is but he is in an extremely good mood, even more than normal.

I feel someone tap my shoulder. San doesn't look upset anymore just sad.

"Sorry to interrupt I just wanted you to know that you're free. We got the evidence so your dad won't know." She grabs my hand and opens it up. I feel the sparks shooting through my arm when she touches me. She places a cell phone in my palm. "it's Arties, Puck and I paid him a visit today when you were gone." She gives me a sad smile. "Since you and Touty Mouth are a little busy we should go Puck." She quickly turns away and goes over to Puck and grabs him by the arm. "Sam you can stay tonight I will leave you two alone and I will stay somewhere else." She gives him a wink and yanks Puck out the door with her.

I have been frozen since Santana touched me I couldn't react to any of her comments or stop her before she left. I look down at the phone and sure enough it is Arties.

"Well are you gunna come back to bed?" Sams voice snaps me out. I look back at the door.

* * *

POV Santana

Most awkward thing I have ever walked in on is happening right now in front of my eyes.

"What the hell!" I say for the second time today. What is wrong with people today?

Q jumps off of Rachel and looks back at me with huge deer caught in the headlights eyes.

"Ok never mind go back to what I interrupted, but Q we have some talking to do… oh and there is a lock on your door I suggest you use it." I give them a wink and walk out of the room shutting the door behind me.

Well I have been always curious about Q after I caught her staring at me in the cheerios locker room in high school. I always thought that she would never actually do anything about her sexuality though. I shrug my shoulders.

Now since Puck left right away I don't know where to go. No way in hell I am just going to walk into any more rooms today that as all been way to iffy.

I think back when I walked in on Brittany. I know she had a right to do that but it still hurt. I knew I had to get away and it was probably better for her that I stay away from her right now. It was my fault she was almost exposed to her dad, and got into the situation with the asshole Artie.

No I think that Sam even though I hate to admit it is her best option. He is a guy and he really cares about her. It is just the easier way for her, and a lot less trouble.

Still I can't help think about her and her beautiful blue eyes and the little freckles on her nose… nope not going there it hurts to much I need a distraction.

**To:Hotblondesurfer: hey what are you doing tonight.**

I take off and hop in the elevator.

**From: Hotblondesurfer: nothing you wanna come over Tequila?**

**To: Hotblondesurfer: Yes want do you say about a slumber party as well ;)**

**From: Hotblondesurfer: I say you better get that sexy ass over here ;)**

I take one more last look at my room before the elevator doors close. This is exactly why I try not to actually anyone in…it hurts like hell when they want something different.

I hit the lobby and walk to the door. _I really hope this is a distraction._ I am about to reach the door when I hear.

"Santana!"

* * *

**Let me know what you like and what you didn't write please so that I can get an idea for the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so I would like to start off buy saying I was very upset with last nights episode. I was almost done with this story yesterday but couldn't actually finish it till later today because I was sad about 'the break up' :(. It also might have affected this chapter. I was going to have San stay mad at Britt longer but I needed them to be happy after yesterday so I created more of a twist. **

**Thank you for all your reviews they are very encouraging and I really appreciate them so thank you so much! :) **

* * *

POV Brittany

I was still staring at the door when Sam called out my name again.

"Brittany? Are you there?" he was waving his hands in front of my face. I quickly turn to him.

"You have to go." I say then run out of my room. Once I reach the halls just as the elevator is closing. I see a tinny glimpse of Santana's dark hair. _Well stairs it is. _I take off sprinting down the stairs as fast as I could possibly go.

* * *

POV Santana.

"Santana!" someone yells at me right before I reach the door. I feel pressure on my arm as she clutches onto me.

"Please tell me you have no planes tonight I am soooo board. You are supposed to be one of my good friends and I will take us anywhere but I was kind of hoping you would be up for a Chip and Dale's thing tonight. I know you prefer girls but I also know you do like to look at guys muscles when they are all sweaty. Common please." I turn my attention over to Sugar who has her lip out in a pout but also looking flustered.

"Ok first off slow down. Second why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset." I raise an eyebrow at her. "Ok fine well this guy totally blew me off tonight his name is Rory and I thought he was into me. Then he said how his grandma was sick and he had to help her out so he ditched me." At this I couldn't help but laugh, not at the sick grandma just at the way Sugar was acting.

"I was planning to go see someone tonight but uhh I guess if you really need me they aren't too important."

"ohh" her eyes got big at this. "You were totally going to have a booty call weren't you? San you know that is dirty. I think I have the better choice of events for tonight." She gave me a big smile causing to roll my eyes.

"A guy's strip club is defiantly dirtier." I explain to Sugar.

"Whatever so are you in? Because we have to go catch a plane were going to Vegas! Oh but don't worry we will be back tonight for school tomorrow."

"Great." I say sarcastically. "Yeah fine I'm in. I can't really leave a friend hanging can I?"

"Nope."

"Well you're paying for everything."

"Of course. It is my treat! Thanks so much Santana I need this distraction."

I pull out my cell phone to cancel my plans.

**To: Hotblondsurfer: hey I know that I keep doing this, but I am going to have to cancel again. **

**From: Hotblondesurfer: really? I'm starting to think that we will never hang out :(**

**To: Hotblondesurfer: I know sorry for the late notice again I was almost to the door to, what can I say I am loyal to my friends ;) anyways hope you can find other plans.**

**From: Hotblondesurfer: Not a problem there ;)**

I put away my phone and follow Sugar out.

* * *

POV Brittany

After only about tripping over myself like three times I make it down the bottom of the stairs.

Now here is when it gets confusing…I'm not really sure how to get to the main lobby from here. _Shit she is going to be gone by the time I make it to the lobby. _Well there is an exit here I will just run around to the front of the building. That's how I normally get out of the stairs. I make it around to the front of the building as fast as I can probably getting weird stairs from people walking by.

I run right to the door. I pull it open hoping to catch Santana. I do pay attention as I run through the door and face first into someone knocking them down.

When I hit them, I am not stable on my legs so I tumble down on top of them. Well this is awkward since now my face is pressed into someone's breast.

The weirdest part is that all I want to do is nuzzle deeper into them, they feel so familiar.

"Ummm."The girl clears her thought pulling my thought back to what has actually happened.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean… I wasn't watching were I was going." I studded then look up to the all too familiar Caramel eyes. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. "Hi".

"Britt?" She raises an eyebrow as she rest up onto her forearms to look at me. Then she looks back at the door. "What were you doing out there?"

"Umm I didn't know how to get to the lobby when I ran down the stairs to catch up to you." I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Santana get your ass up we have to go."

I look up and over to see the lighter brown haired girl from the surf lesson and bar… what was her name again.. oh yeah.

"Hi Sugar." I smile up to her. Even though she was irritated she still gave me a smile. I think it was just because she was happy to be recognized. Then it looked like a light flashed into her eyes.

"Hey Brittany you think you could get off me so I can go. We have to leave." Santana states so I reluctantly get up.

"San I really need to talk to you." She gives me a hard look clearly saying with her eyes. _Not right now._

"Hey Brittany do you want to come with me and Santana? We are going to go to Chip and Dales in Vegas and I say the more the merrier! I have more than enough money to spend this week!" Sugar is practically bouncing. She looks happy to just be doing something other than staying in the dorms for the night.

"Sugar I'm sure she already has plans. In fact I know she does. She has that Sam boy you think is cute up in our room right now." Santana has an irritated look on her face now. She is also avoiding my eyes. That's it I need more time with her to explain the situation.

"Actually I have no plans for tonight. I'm game for anything." Santana's eyes now shoot over to meet mine and I quirk an eyebrow at her in challenge.

"Excellent!" Sugar shrieks and jumps over to give me a hug.

"Whatever let's just go. I needs to gets outta this town." San says with her cute gangsa accent.

We make it to the airport and bypass the security right onto the runway.

We step out and look at this hug plane. I am awestruck. My mouth is hanging wide open when Sugar comes to stand right beside me. She turns her head to look at me and puts her hand under my jaw to close my mouth.

"I know huge right! It's my daddy's' personal jet. Come on the inside is even better! Oh and I have treats for us yay! I'm soo happy we decided to do something tonight I would have been so board in my room." She quickly walks up the stairs to the plane. San following quickly behind her.

"if you're coming you better get your ass up here were not gunna wait on you!" San yells to me as she dips into the plane.

I quickly jog up and step inside once again my jaw drops.

I hear Sugar laugh. She cups around her mouth to yell at me "you're going to start catching flies if you keep your jaw open much longer." I quickly snap my jaw close.

I look around it is nuts in here. Well first of all there is a stripper pole in here with a dance floor around it. A bar on the other side and those awesome wrap around couches that look like a horseshoe. They also have an awesome stereo and sound system.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I jump up and down excitedly.

"Nope it's pretty awesome what money can buy." Sugar says like it is nothing. "Now get over here were gunna take off." She pats the seat next to her.

I trot over to sit beside her and put on the seat belt that I saw Sugar put on. I am nervously bouncing my legs.

Santana finally looks over at me and quirks an eyebrow. She almost looks worried. "Brittany" damn it full name she must still be mad. "is this your first time flying?"

I quickly nod my head. I feel the wheels of the plane starting to move. I look up at her with panicky eyes. She gives me back a sweat smile before taking off her seatbelt and quickly coming over to slide onto the seat on the other side of me. Sugar is texting on her phone, even though I am pretty sure I have heard you're not supposed to do that.

I feel the engine kick up and I jump a little. My heart is now pumping quickly.

"it's ok Britt. You'll be fine ok? Trust me." San says as she takes my hand into hers and gives me an encouraging squeeze. I can't help but look into her Carmel eyes and start to feel calmer. That is until the speed picks up and I feel the wheels leaving the ground as the plane starts to elevate.

I feel San making circles on the back of my hand as I squeeze her fingers tighter. Her fingers are so soft and her eyes are so encouraging. I don't even notice when we level out and Sugar hops up. San quickly lets go of my hand acting like nothing just happened.

"So time to get this party started!" Sugar yells as some sort of waiters bring out some alcohol. The weird part is they stay back here with us and start to dance to the music being played. Sugar squeals and brings us over shots.

"To.. hmmm.. Well to me." She states and holds up her shot San and I click it with hers.

* * *

POV Santana

I know I am trying to stay mad at Britt but when we were taking off she was so cute. Her blue eyes were bigger than I have ever seen. The way her foot was doing a nervous tap, I couldn't resist myself from going over to comfort her.

It also was hilarious to watch her face crinkle up in confusion as she noticed that our servers were also going to stay and dance with us. I was not surprised at all though that the servers were also dancers. Sugar wanted a party so she would create one where ever she is. I did think it was funny how she got girl waiter/dancer for me knowing I like either type.

So now that we are a couple shots in and the music is bumping I have the best view in the plane.

Brittany found the stripper pole. I must say if she didn't have classes on it I would be surprised because this girl knows how to work it on that pole. She is spinning with her breast pushed out one leg wrapped around the pole and one arm to keep her steady. Even the guys around her have stopped dancing to watch and.. is that… no… yep it is there are dollars on the ground underneath her. I can't help but laugh out loud now.

She hears me laugh and her ocean blue eyes catch onto my brown eyes. A smile spreads across her face as she steps down. She almost trips on the money there. She looks at the money then up to me her cheeks become crimson with the realization. _She must not have had too much to drink then this time_ I think remembering back to the beach party where she was practically stripping.

"hey" she says as she makes her way over to me after stopping for another shot at the little bar in here.

"Hey, so let's get to the chase why you are here?" I didn't want to mess around and pretend like nothing's wrong. I wanted to know what she wanted to talk about before. She leans in to be heard well.

"I was mad at you and Sam was there… he is like my comfort rock… I was confused but when I saw you I knew I made a mistake." She pulls away to look into my eyes. But I don't look for too long I have questions as well.

"Why were you mad at me?"

"You went and saw that Izzy girl and you lied to me about it. But its ok I understand now why you did it so I'm not mad anymore." She gives a drunken giggle.

"Why did you think I went and saw her? I told you I didn't and I didn't. I went straight to the apartment. Lets be real Britt if I would have went to visit that girl I probably wouldn't have been home that night." I look at her sternly. I have not lied to her so I don't understand why she thought that I did.

"Well when I was at this dance club with Sam I ran into her. I told her to just leave you alone because you're not interested…or it was something along those lines… anyways she was all like well Santana seemed real interested the night she came over to hang out."

"That is total bullshit I never went over there!" I felt my ears heating up why won't she just believe me.

"San I believe you I'm sorry. I had no reason to doubt you… I don't know I was drunk and I wasn't thinking and she got to me."

Right then Sugar plops down next to me. I look around everyone left.

"Ready for the strip club!" she is bouncing excitedly and I can tell a little drunk because her eyes are glazed over. "One more shot before we land!" She hands me a tube looking thing that I don't even wait for everyone else I pull back and take it. _I really needed this_. As the shot goes down it taste different than any shot I have ever had.

"What the hell was that?" I turn to Sugar who instantly starts to giggle.

"You like it? Just give it a few seconds. I guess it is called liquid heroin or something like that."

"I'm not supposed to do that. Puck told me to only stick with weed because other stuff will really fuck with me." Brittany says with a straight face.

"No Brittany it doesn't have an actual drug in it. That is just its name." Sugar explain right as I feel the plane start to descend. Well here we go.

* * *

POV Brittany

My friends have always told me I fit in everywhere I go. They have said that I naturally get along with people because I look sweat and innocent. This trip has not been the exception. Since we landed Sugar, who I still barley know, is acting like I am her best friend. And now that we are in the strip club, which we took a limo to get here, I was getting a lot of attention from the guy strippers. The only problem was I was not getting attention from the person I really want it from.

I look over to San who is, as of right now, running her finger tips down some guys abs to slip a dollar bill into his undies.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gunna get a private dance." Sugar turns to give me a wink. "What do you say? want anything?" that's when I got an idea… _man I am having lots of them lately_. I laugh at myself.

"Actually could you do me a favor…."

* * *

POV Santana

I wasn't really paying attention to Brittany or Sugar trying to get lost in the muscle show in front of me. I know at one point they just disappeared. Thinking about it made me roll my eyes they were probably getting bestie lap dances. They have been up each other's asses since we landed. Skipping around holding hands in front of me to the limo and constantly giggling and talking, it was so annoying.

Suddenly one of the waitresses came over with a card for me. I don't even get to look at her as the card was dropped in my lap. I look down at the card.

_You are being waited for in room 3. _

I look around confused. What the hell is this I did not order a lap dance or any kind of dance. _Fucking Sugar._ She always does shit like this. Whatever might as well get this over with, or else it is a waste of money, and who knows it might be a good show.

I get up and walk back to the curtained area. I see a big beefy guy who I am assuming is the bouncer. He raises and eyebrow at me with his big arms crossed over his chest, but doesn't say anything.

I just lift up my card and show it to him. He nods and walks me back to a door that says three on it. I walk in it is very dark and I can't really see.

"Take a seat and wait." The beefy guy says without another glance and shuts the door behind him.

_Ok than this is weird_. I walk over to the only chair in the room. I am starting to become fidgety. _I shouldn't have come this will be stupid anyways. _I shrug off my jacket and drape it to the back ok the chair. _Might as well get comfy. _I think but it was also really hot in this room.

When I finally sit down a soft sound starts to play in the room. The beat is catchy and I know the show is about to start. The chair is facing a curtain wall.

The curtain slowly starts to rise. That isn't a surprise to me, what is though are the legs that I see peeking out of the curtain.

They calves that are peaking out are in amazing shape. They are tan and the black stilettos that the girl is wearing make her legs even more amazing. As the curtain slowly travels up her legs I see that she is swaying to the beat. I am leaning forward now very intrigued with her body. Her thighs start to show and the curtain is still slowly rising. When the curtain finally gets to her hips my jaw drops open. She is in lingerie black tight underwear. They are frilly at the ends. I can't even hear the music going anymore I am entranced with the figure in front of me.

The curtain flows up revealing a tight red and black corset. It is the hottest thing I have ever seen and it makes her breast stand out even more by pushing them up. As it reaches her face I recognize every feature. her wavy blonde hair that looks teased out and remarkably like sex hair, the pink hue of her rosy cheek, the red soft lips. Her eyes are closed as she is swaying to the beat slowly running her hands up her hips on her sided they move further up to grip her boobs.

I can barely concentrate and don't even notice that I have stood up and my heels give me away when I take one step forward. This move causes Britt's eyes to shoot open causing me to gasp. The bright blue of her eyes cause me to stop.

"Don't move and sit back down or I leave." She commands and gives me a pointed stare. My breath hitches but I do as she instructed and reluctantly sit back down in my chair.

Satisfied she closes her eyes again just as the beat pick up the pace a little bit. She turns around showing her remarkable ass and giving a little shimmy. This is torcher. I might have been mad at her but I cant deny my physical attraction to her. I have felt it from the moment I saw her and this isn't helping any. I want to run my fingers down the strings on the back of her corset until I reach that beautiful butt.

She bends forward and sticks her butt up even further. She looks over her back right at me. Her eyes dark with lust. I felt my nails dig into my thigh so that I wouldn't get up and move to jump her right now.

I see a quick smirk before she turned around to give me a front view again. now she was finally moving towards me. Her long legs stretching out with her amazingly long strides. She turns around and starts to do a slow circle on my thighs. My hands reach around to grab her thighs.

"No touching or it cost extra." She stands up to glare at me again than quirks an eyebrow expectantly.

"I'll pay anything." I say automatically without thinking. This causes her to smirk and come back forward closer to me.

She crawls up my lap her thighs on the outside of mine. She keeps rolling her hips and it is driving me crazy as she sticks her breast closer to my face.

I feel her hands reach down to grab my hands to move them to her hips. I grip her tightly as she rolls her hips and grind into me again. She leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"for a little more I could make your night very special." She says in a husky voice. It is so sexy and I feel tingles shoot through me.

"mmmhmm." Is the only audible thing I got out. I was racking my brain for something intelligent to say but nothing could come to my head with her grinding on me and me circling my fingers on her hips.

Then that damn song ends and she stands up.

"Too bad." She gives me a wink still using her husky voice. "Hope you liked the dance. I know I enjoyed myself." And with that the lights turn off and she walks away leaving me there flustered.

I don't think she knows what she is getting into. if she wants to play this game I will play but I can play it better.…

Let the games begin Brittany S. Pierce

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter it was hard to get in the mood to write it after last nights episode :( but I did it finally. :)**

**please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok sorry that this chapter is short I will really try and get the next one out quicker. This chapter was harder for me to write than I thought I was having a serious case of writer block but I think it has passed, hopefully. This chapter also might be a little boring I promise it is just leading up to the better stuff :) thank you for being patient!**

**And that you guys so much for the reviews that are so encouraging and help out so much! I can never thank you guys enough for them :)**

POV Brittany

I thought for sure that I had her. I pulled out my sexy dance and teased her so badly, but right once I got dressed and walked back out to the striper area she acted like nothing different happened. She was still lazily running her long fingernail up guys abs and giving them money in there underwear. _What the hell! I totally had her drooling a couple minutes ago, and now she is acting like nothing happened. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It has been a week and I still have tried everything to get her attention. I been basically strip teasing her before I go to bed, but it seems like nothing I do affects her. When I do catch her looking she quickly turns her head and scoffs at me.

Maybe she really is over me and wants to move on. I haven't even had a cuddle buddy for a week now.

So here I am now on Rachel's bed trying to avoid going back to my dorm room.

"So there's a party at the east dorm are you in?" Rachel is looking over sheet music but stops to looks over at me, and then adds "Santana's going."

"I guess I am but I don't know if I can be around her. She hardly notices me anymore. I mean we do talk a little, but she doesn't notice me like sexually anymore. She has just been a friend, like talking about classes and stuff. I just don't know if I can only be her friend though." I let out a huff. "I can't stop thinking about her. She is sexy, funny, makes cute faces when she gets mad, and her laugh uhh I could hear it forever. Did I mention gorgeous?"

"Wow you have it bad for her don't you." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"I know!" I throw my hands up in the air. And flip over on Rachel's bed so my face is squished to her mattress. I let out a huge grown.

"Just give it time Britt she is probably just still hurt from the whole Sam thing, I mean I can't really blame her. She walk in on you two sucking each other's faces off after she just helped you get rid of your boyfriend. "

"Speaking of that day.." I start off.

"Well would you look at that I have to get going to my last class and you need to be going somewhere else."

"Oh come on Rachel! I know you don't have class this late. You only had your morning class today and I have nowhere to go. During our many 'friend talks' this week Santana told me something interesting about you and your roomie. You're going to seriously stand there and not tell me what is going on?" I pout.

"Nuhu do not give me that pout. I have lived with you for years now and that does not work on me. Anyways, I don't know what to tell you Britt but I do really have to go. I have to meet up with a group, but I will see you later before we go to the party." She gives me a tight hug and walks me out of her room.

_Well I guess I will go practice my dancing, because I can't go back to my room yet._

POV Santana

"Ok so what is your plan because I know you don't give up on someone this easily."

Quinn is sitting across from me curiosity written all over her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about Quinn. I simply am just not interested anymore." I have a mischievous smirk on my face and she knows I am shitting her by the annoyed look she is giving me.

I know that it is driving Quinn nuts not knowing what I am going to do.

"That is bull. Come on just tell me!" she is begging me now. I can't help but laugh at her.

"humm I'm not sure I can tell you. I mean we do seem to have lots of secrets going on between us. What was that I walked in on earlier this week with your roommate?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not really sure what got into us that day. I mean she is cute and we get along really well but we haven't really talked about it since that day. So I think it was just a random act. I don't know like experimenting or something." Quinn gives me a shrug.

"So how was it? Did you like kissing her?"

"Yeah I mean I really liked it but I don't know how I feel. Anyways" Quinn quickly changes the subject. "I told you now tell me what your plan is because I can guarantee you were planning something all week."

"Quinny I know that you are so excited to find out, but you are just going to have to see to find out."

POV Brittany

I was hopping Santana would be in here when I was changing, but I haven't seen her all day. The only way I knew she was here at all was because Quinn told Rachel that she hung out with San for a little bit earlier today.

I quickly changed into the dress I decided to wear. It was really short stopping just under my butt. It was blue and brought out my blue eyes even more. The dress was a halter top and the V of my neck dipped down very low exposing the curve of my breast. My hair was in loose curls that reached down to the middle of my back. My makeup was applied just the right amount to not make me look trashy, but also show off my eyes even more. _I am so hot tonight_ I think to myself as I look in the mirror. _There is no way she can ignore me tonight._

I hear a knock on the door.

I find Rachel and Quinn standing outside of my door all dressed up as well.

"Holy shit Britt you look hot!" a grin spreads across my face.

"Yeah I know, now let's go!" I grab their arms and race towards the elevator. If this is how their reactions was like, than I can't wait to see how Santana's will react.

Once we get to the dorm lounge room where they managed to throw the party, I started to look for Santana right away. It was so crowded in here and it looked like everyone had a drink in their hand.

"Hey were going to go get a drink want anything?" Quinn asks me as I am searching the crowd still. _She has to be here Quinn said she was coming._

"Uhh yeah that sounds good."

"Ok we will be right back. Now don't get lost in here ok?" Rachel says.

"Yeah yeah." I wave them off.

I was looking longingly at the dance floor where people were dancing. That is one place I feel completely comfortable.

"Hey. How about we show them how to really dance eh?" I spin around to see Mike standing behind me.

"Mike!" I squeal and wrap him in a hug. "Where is Tina?" I ask looking behind him for her.

"She had to work tonight. She made me promise to go out and have fun though so here I am." He gives a shrug.

"Ok, well then let's have fun." I say with a big smile "ready to teach these people how to really dance?" I dragged him out by the arm to the dance floor just as Nicky Manajs Stupid hoe came on.

Mike and I have danced together multiple times especially when we were in glee club. We are both going to school for dancing as well here in college. It's not a surprise when we start dancing people start to stop and form a circle around us. I am shaking my ass with the beat and my dress is emphasizing my moves. I hear people cheering us on and we look at each other and nod. We start to crack it out even harder.

Mike flips me over him then we does this wiggly move he is good at. We keep it up till the song is done.

When the song finally ends Mike and I are both laughing. It has been a long time since we have danced together for fun and it feels nice.

"Hey Britt nice dance movies here's your drink." Quinn says coming up right behind me when the crowd parts away from us. Mike disappears somewhere with the crowd as well.

"Thanks Quinn." I smile taking the drink and almost chug it because I was so thirsty after dancing.

"Hey Quinn do you know were Santana is?" I ask.

"Nope I have no idea babe sorry."

"Oh ok." I look down sadly at my drink and finish it off.

Just then I heard a guitar start up and people were cheering as someone stepped in front of the crowed holding a mick. She is so gorgeous. I thought I look hot tonight I was wrong. Santana had on high red stilettos. She was wearing a tight black dress. The dress was made so that you could see the outside and inside curve of her breast. The V of the neck reached below her breast. Even the sides of the dress were cut out. All in all she was showing a lot of skin tonight. My mouth had dropped open at the sight of her and it is possible I am drooling. Her hair was curled at the ends and her chocolaty brown eyes were trained on me. She had the mischievous smirk on her face. I just wanted to run over to her and carry her away to a bedroom or closet, hell even the floor in front of everyone. The she opens her mouth.

POV Santana

As I have always said 'I gets whats I wants.' Right now I wants me some blond with baby blue eyes. I know it is killing her that I haven't made a move since she gave me a lap dance at the strip club. I figured I will really get her going before I make my move. So tonight I am going all out.

I am wearing a dress if that is what you want to call it, that barley covers anything. My legs are looking sexy as hell in my stilettos and my hair is done in sexy curls at the end.

I go to the bar early because I have to get permition to sing from the DJ so that I can perform tonight. The DJ is setting up right now so I strut over to him. He doesn't notice me yet.

"Hi." I say in a husky voice leaning over his booth to expose the cleavage of my breast. "I wanted to ask for a really…" I pause as if I am out of breath and he starts to look up. His eyes landing on my breast right away. "…really big favor." His eyes finally meet mine and I am giving him a sexy smile.

He has a goofy grin on his face already.

"and what might that be?" he raises an eyebrow.

"well…" I start circling my finger on the table he is setting up on and look down like I am shy. "I was wondering if it would be possible…" I look back up at him and he looks very interested in my lips. "if I could sing a song tonight?" I look at him now with pleading eyes.

I see him take a big gulp when I push my body closer to him. _I got him._

"um can you sing?"

I nod with a playful smirk on my face.

"ok I don't see why that would be a problem. H-heres my number… just in case you have to cancel or something. Oh my name is Jackson."

I see the business card he gives me and make a show of stuffing it into my under boob.

"Thank you so much Jackson I really appreciate this and don't worry you won't be disappointed." I give him a wink and swing my hips as I walk away. _Yep I gets what I wants._

It was totally worth it all to. The look on Brittany's face right now as I walk out in front of everyone is priceless. I sit on a stool that was set out in front of everyone just for me. I smirk as I take the mic in my hand. I take a deep breath before I let sing the first verse. I don't make eye contact with anyone as I calm my nerves.

_The night smells like December  
And we're deep undercover  
Staking out  
What could be better than all the money in the world_

I look up and catch Brittany's ocean blue eyes staring at me. I smile a little bit as I notice her mouth is wide open in shock. __

And I'm watching you and I'm waiting  
For the perfect time to start participating  
And you signal me to stay  
But I open my mouth any way

And now it's over, we're goners  
It's out of our control  
And if there's one thing that I know  
It's that it's best to let it roll  
So let's just let it roll  
Let's just let it roll

I catch a glimpse over to my left of a cell phone waving back and forth to the beat of the song. I hold back my laugh as I get caught up in the blue eyes that always steals my attention away. I smile as I sing the next part purposely replacing the eye color in the lyrics. __

Your blue eyes paralyze my senses  
Cut me down to size defenseless  
I am defenseless  
And I know it's late but I am waiting  
For the moment that I've been anticipating  
And I signal you to go  
Where it will take us, I don't know  
And now it's over, we're goners  
It's out of our control  
And if there's one thing that I know  
It's that it's best to let it roll  
So let's just let it roll  
Let's just let it roll

Just don't waste your night before it started  
Make sure I'm worth every single second, yeah

I blush as I sing thinking about the first party that I went to here with Brittany, where it all started. __

And now it's over, we're goners  
It's out of our control  
And if there's one thing that I know  
It's that it's best to let it roll  
So let's just let it roll  
Let's just let it roll

I slowly step off the stool and glide over to stand right in front of Brittany. I reach out and grab her hand and smile bashfully as I sing. (where did the confident Santana go?) I think to myself.__

And now it's over, we're goners  
It's out of our control  
And if there's one thing that I know  
It's that it's best to let it roll  
So let's just let it roll  
Let's just let it roll

As the music dies down I feel my palms sweating as I watch her blue eyes staring at me in aww. _Okay Santana stop being a scardy cat. _I shake it off as I let the words flow.

"So Britt will you go on a date with me?"

**Thanks for reading :)**

**The song is let it roll by Secondhand Serenade **

**Let me know what you guys think. please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you like the story so far I'm trying to keep up with updating it on time but I have also started another story. I am not forgetting about this one though because it is still entertaining to write it :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they are very encouraging and always fun to read. They really inspire me to write more!:)**

* * *

POV Brittany

"So Britt would you like to go on a date with me?"

She is looking at me with huge puppy dog eyes. I am honestly taken aback and can't even breathe right now.

Seriously she did not show any interest in me the whole week and now she wants to go on a date. I'm so confused.

I look around to see people staring at me. The next song hasn't even started up yet so it is so quiet in the room.

I catch Mikes eyes in the crowed and he has a confused look on his face. _Shit the guys don't even know I'm bi and if I say yes then Mike will tell them. _

My heart is pumping hard as I look at the ground. I hear her clear her throat and I look up.

Once again I am lost in those big brown eyes. I get lost in her eyes and I can't even think anymore. It feels like her eyes have trapped me and put me in a calm place where no one else exists but the two of us.

"Yes." I whisper but I don't know if she hears me so I nod my head. A smile crosses over my face when I see her lips form into a warm smile.

"Yes?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes I want to go on a date with you!" I smile and throw my arms around her and hold her tightly against me.

I hear the crowd erupt with applauds then the music starts up again.

"So um why were you ignoring me this week? Well not like ignoring I mean we still talked, but I mean like you weren't into me." I pull back to look into her eyes when I ask this.

"Ok first off B you deserved me ignoring you after the little stunt you pulled."

"I thought you liked me dancing for you?" I look at her stunned. _How did she not like that? She was practically drooling._

She raises her eyebrow at me. "You thought I meant the lap dance? No that was extremely sexy. I meant your kiss with Trouty Mouth."

"Oh… yeah… you do know I'm sorry about that right." I look at her pleading for her to believe me.

"I know Britt you were in a tough situation. But I do want to make it clear that I wasn't ok with it." She takes a deep breath. "I was more disappointed than anything else."

"I know I wasn't acting like myself." I say and look away sadly.

I feel her fingers gently caress my cheek then slowly move down to my chin. She lifts my head up to meet her eyes.

"Britt isn't it obvious that I like you… I just serenaded you in front of everyone then asked you out." She gives me a caring smile now.

I meet her brown eyes and can't help but smile back. "I know you were so good. And that dress is really hot."

"Yeah it is." A guy who is standing by us says. He is tall and tone. He had brown spikey hair and brown eyes that are currently roaming Santana's body suggestively. It is obvious he has been listening in to us speak. "You know I could help you to out with your situation you guys are obviously in. You know about liking girls, I'm sure I could change your minds." He has a huge grin on his face.

"Oh no you didn't." Santana's eyes are so cold it looks like she is trying to freeze that guy to the spot he is standing. "How about you mind your own damn business. While you do that go back to that fucking hole you obviously crawled out of because you are out of your fucking mind. Who the hell do you think you are trying to decide for _me _how I go about living my life! Since you seem to be not the brightest crayon in the crayon box, I have decided to be generous and help you out before you go back to your hole in the ground. How about you get a book called 'genders for dumbies,' Because you obviously don't have a fucking clue how to speak to a girl." She point up her finger in his face now and get s really close to him. "If you ever try to open your mouth , which obviously has not thing of relevance or important to say because clearly it is not connected to your brain, in front of me again I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. Nod if you understand me." I see the guy frantically nodding. "Good now get outta my face."

The guy quickly leaves and San turns back around to look at me.

"What?" she looks worried right now.

"That was so hot."

She gives me a wink. "You know it. Common Britts lets go dance."

* * *

I was frantically pacing around my dorm room. Rachel had been trying to calm me down, but my nerves were on high alert. Santana left early this morning and I haven't seen her since. She has been texting me cute texted all day but now that she is about to come pick me up for our date I am freaking out.

"Brittany! Stop it everything will go well. You and Santana always seem to be comfortable around each other. How will this make it any different?"

I look up to see Rachel watching me closely.

She helped me get ready earlier; well she was around to talk to me while I got ready. I don't really trust her fashion skills. I decided to go with a longer flowy black halter top dress. It is very comfortable and looks very nice. I also put on black eye liner, mascara and so eye shadow to make my blue eyes pop.

"That's not the problem Rachel the problem is if I like the date I will probably want to go on more… and… and you heard about her reputation right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that you will be in the same boat as the other people."

"What boat?... anyways Puck and her I guess are really close now and he was telling me how surprised he was at her skills as a player. He said she is almost as good at it as he is and that she went through a 'shit load' of girls and guys at her old school without even caring."

Rachel gets up and stands in front of me and takes my hand.

"Ok let's get this straight Puck is a horrible player you and I both know that. But that's not the point." She shakes her head. "If only you could see how you two look at each other." She shakes her head with a smile on her lips. "And don't you dare start judging missy because I seem to recall countless people who I have walked in on in your room at my house who you never spoke to again."

She is giving me a stern look.

"I'm not judging at all." I stick my tongue out at her. "I am just scared of getting hurt."

"Yeah well think about this. Is it worth it? To give this a chance and knowing you might get hurt are you willing to give her a chance? Is she worth it?"

I don't even think. "Yeah she is."

Rachel smile at me. "aww you are so cute when you finally like someone." She pokes my cheek. "You are totally blushing."

I smack at her hand then I hear a knock at the door and my heart rate pick up.

I can feel my heart beating in my ears and now my palms are sweating.

"Calm down Brittany it is only Santana, you guys are roommates and know each other already. Take a deep breath. Now go answer the door. Have fun tonight. You got that?" She is holding my cheeks now so I can look into her eyes.

I give a brief nod and scurry to the door. When I open the door my breathing stops.

She looks amazing. She is wearing a long, strapless, red flowing dress. The sides hug her curves perfectly. Her hair is done up so that I have an even better view of her neck and her perfect cheekbones. Her lips are coated in red lip gloss and her eyes are enhanced by her eyeliner that she put on.

"Wow." I breathe out. Her beautiful lips part into a smile.

"Wow yourself." She looks over my body and I feel a blush form on my cheeks.

"You ready to go?" She asks and holds out her hand. I take it and we interlace our fingers.

"yep." I smile and yell over my shoulder. "Bye Rach." Then I turn back to Santana and we start to head out of the building. "So where are we going?" I look over at her and she is still smiling.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." My bottom lip comes out in a pout. She sees my pout and she stops stops abruptly. With my hand that is still in hers she spins me around to face her.

"Uhuh you put that lip back." She leans up and kisses my pouting lip.

When she pulls back she laughs. "There that is better." She gives a slight nod and we are on our way to Santana's car.

* * *

POV Santana

I have been nervous all day. I just want this date to be perfect, because since the moment I met her I knew she was special to me. Now I finally get the chance to show her how much she means to me.

As I am driving I keep taking little glances over at her. She is watching the road trying to figure out where I am taking her. I am really surprised she hasn't said anything about where we are right now. She has been here so many times.

Every once in a while I feel her eyes on me and it makes my cheeks heat up. When I finally pull into the parking area she looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek but I don't move my lips away. "Take off your shoes." I whisper and give her cheek another kiss.

I slip off my shoes and quickly go around and open the door for her and hold out my hand. When she gets out she is about to speak but I put my finger gently on her lips. "Hold on. Close your eyes."

I take her hand and lead her into the sand. I finally stop her and make her stand just where I want her. "Open your eyes."

When she does she has a confused look on her face as she is standing looking towards the hut she works at. She looks back at me confused and I feel my heart pounding in my ears.

"Right there." I point to her feet. "Is exactly where I was standing the first day I laid eyes on the most beautiful girl who I had ever seen. That day she took my breath away." I look closely at Brittany. Her eyes are roaming my face and she has a huge grin that has spread across her lips. Her eyes are so blue and caring. "That was also the first time I have ever felt my heart race from just the sound of someone's voice." I can feel my cheeks getting red now. "Britt I have felt a connection to you since the day I laid eyes on you. I wanted to bring you here because this place became special to me ever since that day. That day changed everything in my life."

I look away embarrassed but I felt her take my hands and pull me closer to her. Her fingers drift under my chin to slowly lift my face up.

"My life changed the day I met you too." Was all she said before she captured my lips in hers. she lightly nips on my bottom lip, when I gasp I feel her tongue enter my mouth. She runs it along my tongue then pulls back to nip and pull on my bottom lip she releases it as I catch my breath. "And you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." She strokes my cheek softly. "You know what I hated? I hated that I had to leave that day. I was so nervous I would never see you again."

"I was disappointed too." I take a deep breath. "But this isn't the only reason I brought you out here." I smiled and gestured to the side of Brittany. She must not have looked around or else she would have noticed the candles surrounding a blanket with a picnic basket in the center.

Her face lights up with excitement as she sees it. "ohh San you are so cute. This is awesome!" Her grip tightens in mine as she practically drags me over to the blanket. "You thought of everything." She gives me another brief kiss.

We get comfortable on the blanket and I reach into the basket. I pulled out a wine bottle the Quinn must have slipped into the basket before she set up the area. I smile as I pour us both a glass. I made simple sandwiches but as I pulled them out Brittany face gets excited. I know how much she loves peanut butter sandwiches. I also packed grapes and two cupcakes for desert.

"You're the best San." My cheeks get hot again.

When we finally make it to deserts we have both already had two cups of wine. I laugh when Brittany takes a bite of the cupcake and ends up with frosting on her nose.

"I think you misses a spot." I lean over and lick it off her nose. I hear her breath hitch. I pull back to look at her. Her blue eyes which now have a mischievous glint in them as they train on my lips.

"I missed a spot here too." She wipes more frosting on her cheek. I smile and lean in to lick her cheek. "mmm and here." She rubs some on her lips now.

Slowly I run my tongue across her lips. Once I clear off all the frosting our breath has quickened. I sit back looking into her eyes. They have darkened with lust. I need to cool off before I do something that I would regret.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I ask with a challenging look.

"uhh San we didn't bring swimming suits." She looks curious now though.

"I know." I stand up and give her a wink. I take off running for the water, stripping out of everything on my way.

I hear footsteps quickly behind me.

I run out into the waves till they are barley covering my breast.

"San this water is freezing. This is crazy we don't even have wet suits on." She calls at me.

"Oh common!" I laugh "I thought you were some sort of badass surfer girl!" I yell at her. "I guess you just can't keep up with me… I guess I will have to find some other surfer girl to entertain me." I tease her then I feel water spray in my face just as I was about to turn around to see where she was.

"yeah well who's the badass now." She laughs as I stare at her with my mouth hanging open.

"Oh you are so getting it!" I lung at her, but she is quicker in the water than I am. She slips away easily while laughing at my attempts to dunk her. Then suddenly she is out of my sight and slips under the water.

I start to panic. I know about her mom and how she drowned and I start to get worries.

"Britt!" I call out and spin around. I still don't see her anywhere.

Suddenly I feel hands grip around my waist. My heart starts to slow back down until she whispers in my ear.

"Got ya." Then she kisses my neck. her soft lips gently trailing down to my collarbone.

"Britt you scared me I thought you were drowning."

She pulls me closer to her and wraps me in a hug. Suddenly the water isn't cold anymore as I remember how we are both completely naked. Her lips graze across my shoulder.

"Best date ever." I feel her smile against my shoulder blade.

"Really?" I say bashfully. I feel her nod her head.

"Yeah thank you so much San." I turn around in her arms now and clash her lips onto mine. I hear her let out a moan into my mouth as I run my tongue across the back of her teeth. Her tongue collides with mine as we fight for dominance. I run my fingers through her hair and her grip on my hips tighten. She pulls back first and looks into my eyes. Her blue eyes are sparkling.

"Well that didn't take long for you to get me out of my clothes now did it?" she asks while she runs her thumb in a circle around my hip bone.

"Britt.." I look at her nervous now. "I… umm … I really like you but I'm not going to sleep with you tonight." Her eyes show disappointment and she releases my hips and fall beside her.

"cuz you're not into me like that right?" She looks away now and I saw a flash of hurt cross her face. "Rachel did say to be careful with you." She says barley a whisper, almost as if she is talking to herself.

"No No Brit that's not why." I caress her cheek. "Look at me Britt." She finally looks up into my eyes and I see she is on the verge of tears. "I care about you too much that is why. I want to take it slow this time. I want us to actually be something ok?"

"Yeah ok but um does this mean you can still sleep in my bed? Because it is kind of hard to sleep without you cuddling into me."

"First of all I do not cuddle." I say but I see the teasing look Britt gives me and we both know I am lying. "and second yeah I haven't slept well without you by me either. I just mean I don't want to rush anything. I know that we have had sex but I think we should hold off for a little bit ok? To get to know each other better, pulse this was only our first date." I poke her in the stomach causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"So does that mean you already expect me to go on other dates with you?" I see her raise an eyebrow. "Because that seems awfully cocky to me."

"Well I mean not many people can resist this." My hands run down my body and we both start laughing.

"Ok we will take it more slowly but I am just saying I'm still going to be kissing you… a lot" and with that Britt leans in to give me another passionate kiss. That night we end up in Brittany's bed with our pajamas and yes I do end up cuddling, I cant help it this girl just does something to me. It was the best date I have ever had, because I had the only person I would ever want with me.

* * *

POV Brittany

On Monday the crew is eating lunch outside on a table by the café. Puck is making a joke about some guy he met at a party and how the guy was trying to pick up a girl that ended up being another guy with really long hair. Mike is sitting next to Tina who is leaning her head on his shoulder and listening to Puck. Quinn is talking animatedly to Rachel who is sitting right next to her. They are talking about some new singer.

Santana is playing with my fingers which are underneath the table. It is hard to concentrate on anything else when she is running her thumb over the back of my hand.

I haven't see Sam since the day I kicked him out of my room, he also hasn't texted me. From what I found out was that Mike did tell all the guys about me and Santana. Puck was perfectly fine with it and even asked if he could watch sometime, causing me to roll my eyes. Sam on the other hand flipped out. The guys have still hung around him but they said he is just hurt and needs some time.

I just wish that he would talk to me, I hate that it wasn't me who told him.

As if conjuring up him from my thoughts I hear his voice.

"Hey guys." I heard Sam say from behind me.

I got so excited and felt a grin form on my face. I felt Santana's hand tighten in my hand. I think that she is still jealous, so I look up at her face. I can only see part of her face because she has turned around to look at Sam but I see that her eyes have widened and are in shock, her mouth is open slightly. This is not the reaction I had expected so I finally turn to look at Sam.

Sam is walking towards us with a girl cuddling up under his arm which is sung across her shoulder.

My mouth drops open at the sight.

"Hi guys."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you though! :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK I am really really really sorry this has taken me so long to get updated. I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you. I have been swamped with homework, but the busy stuff has passed so I will be able to focus more on my writing. **

**Thank you so much for the review! :)**

* * *

POV Brittany

I am stunned into silence by the sight in front of me.

She can't be here, they left. How is this happening?

I am frozen to my seat. What I should be doing is I should be running over to her. My mouth is still hanging open. I quickly release Santana's hand and glance over at her. San looks just as stunned as me.

"What sissy you're not going to even say 'hi' after not seeing me in years?" The girl puts a hand on her hip and cocks her head to the side.

I look closely at my sister her blue eyes are sparkling with mischief. It has been almost four years since I have seen my younger sister and she has really grown up. She was just as tall as me and if I didn't really know it was her I would say she was my twin. She looks almost exactly like me. The only give away was her eyes are a different shade of blue than mine. They were darker than my eyes. Also she isn't as tan as I am, but in a few weeks in this sun she will be just as tan as I am. Luckily her style is different than mine so you could tell us apart instantly. She seems to pick dark colors, with her dark blue dress shirt that dips way to low and her short black skirt, were I like to choose bright colors.

"Riley?" I questions.

Her smile broadens. "The one and only. Thought you forgot about me." She gives me a wink.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you see dad finally went through that crazy shock thing he had when mom died. He came back to get his old job back because he lost his at our place in Colorado. His old job here offered him his position back so he took it…and here we are. Now get your sexy ass over here and give me a hug." She raised her arms up.

I quickly jumped out of my seat to fling myself at her. I wrapped her in a big hug. When we were younger Riley and I were really close. It was almost like we were attached at the hip, we went everywhere together.

"I missed you so much." I snuggle into her shoulder.

I finally release her and we both look back at the table.

I hear a whistle and look over to Puck. "Damn B your sis really grew up." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"I know haven't I?" Riley laughs and strikes a pose. "How is it going Puckerman do I get a hug too?"

He quickly scurries up and wraps my sister into his arms. Puck was always like an older brother to Riley, but I always thought she had a crush on him.

After they release Puck has a goofy smile on his face but goes and sits back down in his spot.

I roll my eyes at them and look back over to San.

I watch how Santana's eyes keep bouncing back and forth between my sister and me. Then I watch her eyes scan over my sister's body. _O hells no!_

I snap my fingers right in front of my sisters boobs that Santana's eyes were watching. The brown eyes snap back up to my face and I give her an evil glare.

POV Santana

_Holy, fucking, shit, fuck there are two of them! _

This is just too weird. They look like twins. Britts sister look a little more troublesome though. Almost mischievous like she would cause trouble on a whim just for the pleasure of making people suffer. _I shouldn't be thinking like this I don't even know her._

My eyes roam over Britts sisters body trying to find something that was different between her and Britt. _Well I think her boobs are a little smaller. _I hear a snap and I find myself getting glared at by Britt. I quickly find my feet very interesting.

But geez the similarity is crazy they look like twins.

* * *

POV Brittany

"So Britt I recognize some of your friends like the cutie right here." Riley shoots Sam a wink. "I also know Puck, Tina, Mike, and of course Rachel." I hear Rachel huff. While Riley rolls her eyes. It's funny they never got along and always ended up fighting over stupid things. "But I'm interested in meeting you new friends." She smiles brightly at me.

"Uhh ok well that is Quinn." I motion to Quinn who is sitting by Rachel.

"Hey it's nice to meet you." Quinn says with a smile and wave.

"And this is Santana." I motion to San who is still looking at her feet.

"I love that name." Riley says with a big smile. Sans eyes look up at Riley's now.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you." Santana stands up and reaches out to shake Rileys hand. The handshake last a little to long for my comfort. "umm I'm sorry to be rude but how old are you? Because if you're younger than Britt you would be in high school and don't you have school right now?"

_Huh? San is right why isn't she at school?_

"That's not rude at all. I'm sure my big sis hasn't talked much about me." I hate when she does this, acts like I'm not even in the room when she talks to me. When she was younger she did it all the time. "I'm only a year and a half younger than B so in about two moths I will be eighteen. And yes I do have class right now but I decided to skip when I ran into Sammy and he told me he knew where to find my sis. But it looks like I should get going I just wanted to say a quick hello. Hey Britt can I see your phone real quick I want to put my number in it so we can get ahold of each other."

I reach into my pocket and hand over my phone. "We'll definitely have to hang out and catch up." I state.

"mmhmm… ok there it is I already texted my phone so I have yours too." She walks back over to Sam and hooks her arm through his. She calls over her shoulder. "Oh by the way dad wants to see you. Ok by love ya." She looks back over to blow me a kiss.

My heart stops. I can't hear any voices around me. _Why does he want to see me. I have been living on my own since he left and basically said I was dead to him. I don't want to see him. Shoot what if he knows about me liking girls. _

I slowly make my way back over to the table.

San try's to grab my hand again but I flinch away. I am nervous about my father and I'm mad at her for checking out my sister. Just because she looks like me doesn't mean that it is ok.

"Hey are you ok?" she whispers while all our friends start to talk again.

"Yeah fine… I'm just tired so I'm going to go back to our room." I stand up and look into Sans deep brown eyes that are full of concern.

"You sure? Want me to come with? I can skip my last class." She looks worried.

"No I'm fine just wanna be alone right now but I see ya later." With that I head to my room where I crawl safely under my covers.

* * *

POV Santana

I couldn't just let her be alone. I was worried about her, after her talk with her dad she like completely shut off from everyone. I was in the middle on my class when I texted Rachel.

**To Dwarf: hey have you talked to Britt yet?**

Within seconds I got a message back.

**From Dwarf: No I tried to knocking on your door, but she wouldn't let me in. I am getting worried she hasn't been like this in a long time. I'm just uhh worried. **

Ok if Rachel, who know Britt the best, is worried then I have to do something. I stand up in class and get a glare from the teacher.

"Miss Lopez please sit back down this will be on your test." He states glaring at be.

I roll my eyes and walk out the door with a little wave of my hand so he understands I'm not planning on coming back. I have more important shit to take care of.

I get back to our dorm and walk into the room.

"Hey Britt?" I whisper. I find her hiding in her bed with the covers pulled over her head.

I take off my pants and slip into some comfy pajama shorts and slip on one of Britts T-shirts I found on the floor knowing she loves it when I wear her cloths. I lift up the sheet to her bed and crawl underneath.

I try to wrap my arms around her but scoots away from me. I huff in a complaint and try again. This time she spins around to look at me.

"What do you want?" she asks harshly causing me to flinch. He blue eyes are blazing with furry. They look so cold and scary.

"I-I-I was just worried about you." I stammer.

"yeah whatever just go find my sister or something.. I already have enough shit to deal with.. and it looks like you wouldn't even give a shit weather it was me or her to cuddle up to you anyways." My mouth drops open in shock as she spins back away.

"Britt." I say starting to get angry back. "Are you serious right now? I don't like your sister." I risk scooting closer to her hoping she won't move away from me again.

I feel her shake when I wrap my arms around her. I instantly am worried again.

"baby… Its ok your ok." I lean in and kiss her on her exposed shoulder.

She turns around again to face me. She quickly ducks her head under my chin and wrapps her arms tightly around my waist.

"I-I-I d-don't wa-wa-na see him-m S-San." she gets out between sobs. I wrap my arms around her tightly and run my fingers through her hair to comfort her.

"shhh babe I'm here with you it will be fine…ok? We will get you through this together. I won't leave your side." I try my hardest to comfort her, but she won't stop crying. I rub her head and mummer sweat words in her hair until her sniffling dies down and she falls asleep in my arms.

"Night Britt." I whisper and lean down and place a gentle kiss on her head before sleep overtakes me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a still unconscious Brittany I have to get her mood up somehow.

Finally I get an idea to make her mood a little better.

I get up and get my phone to contact a few people. I feel a smile tug on my lips at the thought.

* * *

POV Brittany

The lack of body heat instantly woke me up. The last thing I remember is crying… oh and getting mad at San. The truth was I wasn't even that mad at her I was venting my anger about my dad on her. I hate that he thinks he can just come back into my life after abandoning me.

"San." I mumble feeling around my bed for her. I feel the bed sink down as she craws back in and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Finally awake sleepy head?" I can feel her smile against my shoulder before I feel a peck by her soft lips.

"ummm" I complain and roll over so I can look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Hi" I say with a bright smile.

"Hey" she said with a bright smile back. "so your not mad at me anymore?" she gives me a cute pout.

"Nope." I lean up and suck her big lip that was pouting into my mouth letting it out with a pop. "just don't check out my sister again ok?"

She just nods her head.

"and I wanted to say that I was sorry I shouldn't have acted like that to you. I was just stressed from my dad."

"Yeah I know, and that leaves me with a surprise for you." San look excited and nervous all at once. It's really cute how she acts like this.

I reach over and move her hair out of her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. She gives me a brief smile.

"Well I was kind of wondering…ummm would you want to go to ummm my home town this weekend…In Lima? I just thought it would be good to get out of the city right now…I talked to my parents and they will buy our tickets. They also said they are excited to meet you. I talked to Q already as well and she already said she is going home this weekend and she is bring Rachel with her… So I was just wondering." She looks up at me. "would you like to go home with me?"

I get so excited and butterflies are rushing through my stomach I lean over and give Santana the biggest hug I can.

"I'll take that as a yes. Right?" she says with a laugh.

"yes yes yes!" I pull back to look into her eyes. I can't wait to see where San use to live and meet her parents. This is a whole different side of her that I haven't met yet.

I reach around her neck and pull her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

_Friday_

The week flew by. My sister hasn't gotten ahold of me again, but from what Puck has told me she has been spending a lot of time with Sam. I also haven't heard from my dad which has been a huge relief for me. San and I have become closer this week after my sister incident. She is super sweet, holding doors for me, holding my pinky or hand whenever she can, she makes me laugh and smile. I really like her. I don't know if we are dating or not but it feels like we are.

We arrive at the airport and get out of the cab to grab our suitcases. We walk into the check in and instantly find Quinn and Rachel bickering about something.

"See I told you they would get here on time." We hear Quinn say as we walk up to them.

"Yeah well they couldn't have cut time any shorter now we have to hurry. Hey Santana. hey B." Rachel greets us as if she hasn't just been talking about us.

"Rach stop being a meany." I poke her in the side.

"yeah stop being mean." Q joins in.

"uhh you guys are ridiculous now let's go." She stomps off.

Quinn looks at us and rolls her eyes, then quickly darts after Rachel.

I look over to see San who is rolling her eyes at them. She sees me staring and gives me a big smile. She looks down at something. I follow her eyes to see she has her pinky finger out waiting.

I giggle and link my finger with hers. She has a weird thing about holding hands in public places like this.

"Alright Britt we better catch up before the dwarf throws another tantrum." I laugh again at the name she calls Rachel.

"Ok let's go to Lima!" I yell and take off skipping after the other girls and dragging San behind me.

Three hours later we land at the airport. The plane ride wasn't that bad. I got to listen to music on my iPod. San fell asleep and drooled on my shoulder. I got to watch her sleep a little bit and it was so cute. I even took a picture of her with my phone. It was funny watching her wake up. At first she was confused and had a scrunched up face, then she got really embarrased about the drooling even though I told her it was ok. She looked so flustered it was adorable. When I told her she was being cute she just rolled her eyes, but I saw the blush that spread across her cheeks.

We finally make it to the baggage claim and collect our bags.

"So who's coming to pick us up?" I ask curiously.

"Well I told my mom when we landed so someone should be here soon. I don't really know who is coming I would assume it is my mom or dad. So what do you think so far?"

"well I mean it looks pretty much like an airport to me." I shrug my shoulders.

She laughs at me and bumps my shoulder.

"I think it will be good for you to get out of a big city."

"of course it is I'm with you."

"aww aren't you two just adorable." Quinn says walking up to us.

"You're just jealous Q that you don't have a hot girlfriend like I do." She sticks out her tongue but it seems everyone has frozen.

My heart is beating fast.

"girlfriend?!" Rachel and Quinn exclaim together.

Santana turns to me. Her cheeks are supper red. "Im sorry that just kind of came out…. I mean you asked to take it slow so were probably not dating.. And I didn't mean it like that… sorry." She looks away embarrassed.

_Do I want Santana to be my girlfriend? Answer yes!_

"aww look how cute my girlfriend is when she is embarrasses." Her eyes snap to mine instantly and a smile spreads across her face.

I am just about to lean down and give Santana a kiss when we hear…

"Santana over here!" A guy yells at Santana from the entrance.

"I thought your parents were coming S?" Quinn asks.

"Who is he San? He is cute." I ask without thinking, as I see a tall dark haired boy coming over to us. I look over at San and she looks so excited to see him. _Who is this?_

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't that best chapter I could have written I know I was just trying to get a chapter out. There will be more drama in Lima as Santana's past comes to bite her in the butt. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story.**

**So who do you think the guy is? ;) FYI it is not Santana's dad. **

**Please review let me know what you think or you can always PM me :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys so sorry for the wait. I promise I will be getting the next chapter out sooner. My classes are finally slowing down and I have this week off of school. Thank you for all the support and review. :)**

* * *

POV Santana

"Who is this San?" I hear Brittany ask. I am both excited and nervous to see Haden here. He has become like a brother to me, but this could also be very awkward.

"Santana!" he yells and rushes forward to swoop me up into a hug. He lifts me off the ground and spins me around. "Finally you made it back."

I can't help but laugh at him. "It hasn't even been that long. So h-how." I look over to check to make sure Brittany isn't watching. Her blue eyes are looking into mine, confusion is written all over her face. I look back at Haden knowing he knows what I was about to ask.

"She is good. She is actually excited you are visiting, she wants to see you." He says softly.

"I don't know if I can." I whisper back feeling my heart hurting already. He nods in understanding.

He releases me from my hug and looks over at my friends. "Hi Quinn." He says formally with a bow. It is actually really funny to see him pretend to be formal with Quinn they are normally down each other's throats.

"Haden." She gives a brief nod. They had a weird relationship that I never understood. It was like they hated each other, but would always look out for one another. I roll my eyes at Quinn.

He turns his attention to Brittany he gives her a flirtatious smile and looks over her body. "And who might you be?" He looks back over to me. "Santana never mentioned a hot blue eyed blond hair girl coming with. Oh is this my early birthday present?" He looks at me excitedly.

_Uh uh this whole guy trying to get my girl is not happening again. I already went through that with Sam. Even though Haden is my boy I will not just allow him to get away with this. _I open my mouth to tell Haden off, but the look on Brittany's face stops me.

"I'm Brittany. Santana's girlfriends." She reaches out her hand and I can see the white knuckle grip she has on Haden's hand. _No way is she totally jealous of Haden. This is hilarious I don't think she even heard what he said about her. _

I can't help but laugh out loud. As Haden takes back his hand and looks at it then back up to Brittany who is smiling proudly.

"And I am Rachel." I notice Rachel glancing at Brittany giving her a weird look before stepping in front of her and giving Haden a hand shake as well. "It was very nice of you to come pick us up."

"So how do you two know each other?" Brittany asks while staring at Haden. I feel the blood rush through my veins. My ears are getting heated and my heart is pounding. Haden glances over to me and he sees me shake my head.

"Oh we are just really close family friends. We have known each other since we were babies. Santana's dad is actually my dad's best friend."

"Oh so have you two dated?"

"Ok B you don't need to be doing this in front of everyone. Take the jealousy down a notch." Rachel claps her hands together as Brittany turns her icy blue glare to her, which Rachel completely ignores. Sometimes I wonder how these two ever ended up as friends. "Now that the interrogating can we please just go meet the families." Rachel steps in thank goodness. This was becoming very awkward. Brittany shoots me a glance basically saying I will be explaining more later.

"No its ok. Brittany I have never dated Santana she is like a sister to me ok." He gives her a warm smile. I see her visually relax.

"Ok ready to go." I say with a clap of my hands and wheel my luggage behind me while I loop an arm in Brittany's. "Girlfriend huh?" I whisper in her ear. I see her shiver from my breath touching her ear.

"Yeah I mean I didn't know if we were dating since the date. I assumed we were, but is I was wrong and don't want to be..." I stop her and turn her to look at me.

Her ocean blue eyes always take my breath away. "Relax Britt I was just kidding." I gave her a big smile "Yes I want to date you I have wanted that too. I just didn't know if we were official yet." I lean in and give her a light kiss on the lips. I reluctantly pull back to see more sparkles shining in her ocean blue eyes. They look like they are reflecting the sun. "You are so beautiful." I whisper out barely audible. Her smile widens.

I completely forget where we are or that there are other people around us.

"Hey you guys coming or are we going to have to leave you two in the airport." I quickly shoot Quinn the finger but grab Brittany's hand and we walk quickly to catch up with the group over to Haden's car.

We drop off Rachel and Quinn first we make planes to see them tomorrow. They both give us a quick wave before they head to Quinn's house which is just right down the road from mine. I feel bad for Quinn. Rachel can be nice at times but she is so annoying. I wouldn't be able to spend a whole day by myself with that girl without either killing her or myself. When we get to my house I feel the grip of Brittany's hand tighten.

I lean over to whisper in her ear "nervous?"

She nods her head I can't help but smile. She is being so cute right now. She keeps fidgeting around with the tips of my fingers and looking at my house. My parents are going to love her. They are super cool with my life style. They have been there for me ever since I told my parents that I like both sexes, so I am not worried at all.

"Common silly they will love you." I pinch her in the side causing her to sequel.

Haden grabs our bags for us and starts to walk to the door. I barge into the house without even knocking.

"Hola Mama…Pape!?" I yell.

"Ahhhh!" I hear thinks clattering to the ground in the kitchen. "My Mija is home!" My mom yells running towards the door to see me. Her dark hair is up in a messy bun. She has a spatula in her hand and a little flour on her cheek. She quickly pulls me into a hug causing me to release Britt's hand. I already miss the contact.

"Maaa" I complain in embarrassment as she kisses me on my cheek right in front of Britt. My cheeks are on fire now.

"Oh sweetie stop complaining you love your mamas kisses." She says while pinking my cheeks. Seriously just kill me now.

I don't even risk looking over at Britt so I just glare at my mom instead, but she isn't even looking at me.

"Oh you must be Brittany. Santana did not say you were this pretty, and look at those eyes. I have never seen eyes that blue. They really stand out."

"uhh." I groan earning me an elbow to my rib from my mom.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez and might I say if I didn't know you were Santana's mother I would think you were her sister." _Oh boy now Britt is trying to flirt and I can bet you anything she gave my mom a wink, what happened to her nervousness from the car? _

"Ok first of all you can call me Mari and second Santana, please tell me you two are dating because I think you need to hook this big flirt. She is so adorable."

I feel Britt move up beside me and grip my hand. "Yep sadly she did tie me down. She just couldn't stay away from me after she saw my rocking surfing skills." I finally look over at Brittany she gives me a wink before giving my mom her megawatt smile.

"Oh and a California surfer. San I like her you better hold onto that girl." My mom taps my butt before turning around to go back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be done in an hour. Haden you and your family are coming over to eat I already talked to your mom. Santana go see your dad he is in his office. Brittany I am really excited you are here." And just like that my mom is out of the room and back to cooking.

"Ok I guess I will just see you guys at dinner. Nice meeting you Brittany. Santana it is always a pleasure."

"Wait Haden." I reach my arms around his neck as if I am just going to give him a hug. "is she here? Home I mean." I whisper.

"I'm sorry S." he whispers back before releasing me and leaving.

_I am so fucked._

* * *

I knock on the door before gently pushing it open. "Papa." I look into the room to see my dad with his head hung over his desk concentrating on his paper. "dad?" He finally looks up. His dark brown eyes that are so similar to mine train on my face. A bright smile spreads across his face as he looks at me. He quickly gets out of his desk to come and swoop me up into a hug. He is about six inches taller than I am.

"Princess you look great. It looks like the California sun has been treating you well."

"Thanks dad." I say while looking into his happy smiling face. I have really missed him. "Dad there is someone I want you to meet." I look behind me expecting Brittany to have followed me in. _Where did she wander off to now? _"hold on dad." He raises an eyebrow at me. _And people wonder where I get that from._

I walk out the door to the hall way, but she is not out here. I walk down the hall way and turn the corner and sure enough there she is. "Britt." I say annoyed.

She look up she looks so excited that I forget why I was annoyed to begin with. "San you are so cute as a baby."

I looked at the wall to see it covered of pictures of me growing up from my baby pictures to me graduating.

"What you don't think I am cute now?" I pout.

"oh don't be silly you are gorgeous now." She looks back to the wall. "Look you have the cutest chubby cheeks I think they are definitely more firm now." I am confused till I see the picture she is pointing at. It is a baby picture of me and she is pointing to my butt cheeks.

"Britt stop it." I complain my face turning into the color of a tomato. "I want you to meet my dad." I grab her hand.

"I really like your cheeks San." She giggles in my ear while bringing her hand down to pinch my butt.

I turn around to give her a glare. But I can't hold it for long with the look she is giving me. I lean up to give her a peck on the lips.

"Just come on." I push into my dad's study and see that he is still standing by the door.

"Sorry papa. Anyways this is Brittany…My girlfriend. Brittany this is my dad Marco Lopez."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lopez." Brittany holds out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He shakes her hand. "She is a pretty one Santana." He smiles at me approvingly.

I look over at Brittany. "yeah she is." I watch the blush creep up on her face.

"Now Santana look you are making her embarrased."

"nuhu that was all you." I joke back with my dad.

He laughs "Ok not that I don't love all the company but I think you girls have to go and get ready for dinner it should be done soon I think Mario and his family are coming over."

"Yeah that's what mom said." I grab Brittany's hand and drag her behind me.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Lopez and thanks for letting me stay." Brittany calls before I pull her out the door.

* * *

POV Brittany

I am surprised at how well meeting Santana's Mom and Dad went. Her family seems nice, but Santana has been acting weird since we got here. I think she might be hiding something, but she just won't tell me. She grabs my hand again, I love the feeling of her fingers lacing between mine.

"Where are we going now San?" I ask.

"Our room." She turns around and gives me a mischievous smile.

"Are you sure your parents are ok with me staying in your room?"

She laughs at me. I love the sound of her laugh. "Brittany they are already use to the idea I mean you are my roommate." We get into the room she drops my hand. I instantly miss the feeling of her fingers lace between mine.

I stand in her door way and look around at her room. Her room is as big as our dorm room. Her room is covered in dark red and black colors. I don't get to look much when I feel Santana's hands on my hips turning me towards her.

"Besides." She continues but I see the lust in her eyes now as she closes the distance further while walking me towards the bed. "I don't sleep well without your body pressed against mine."

I feel my legs hit the bed as I fall down to sit on the edge. "d-didn't your dad say that we have to get ready for dinner?"

"Mmmhmm." Her legs come up to straddle my thighs as she sits on my lap. "but I don't wanna." She pouts and starts to run her fingers up and down my arm. "I would rather do this." She laces her fingers into my hair as I hold onto her hips. Her lips collide with mine as we nip at each other's lips. I allow her to deepen the kiss as she pushes me further back so that I am lying down on her bed. I feel her hands run along my stomach. Before I even realize it my shirt is over my head and Santana is trailing kisses down my collarbone. I feel her breath tickling my breast as she kisses over the top of my bra. Her lips trail back up to find mine as her hand fallows my spine up to the hook of my bra.

"we-have-to-get-ready." I say in between kisses.

"oh I am definitely ready." Santana says with a wicked smile.

"Nope we are stopping and we are both going to get ready for dinner." I push up so that I am sitting and she is still on my lap pouting. I lean up to suck on her bottom lip. "Don't pout San this really isn't fair." I pout back at her.

"Fine but you owe me tonight." She captures my lip for a quick kiss again than hops up off my lap.

Of course she has to change right in front of me _slowly _and show me everything that I am missing right now. My hands are fidgeting with her sheets so that I do not get up and touch her as she lifts up her top revealing her black lacy bra I love so much. She shimmies lastly out of her tight pants revealing her matching black thong.

"Having trouble babe?"

I look up to see Santana has a raised eyebrow. That was the final straw. I rushed over to her in three strides and pulled her back into another deep kiss. I run my hands up her back down her sides lightly trailing the outside curve of her breast. My hands somehow end up on her ass while I squeeze her closer to me.

"I thought we had to get ready?" she asks while she pulls back from me.

I groan in response I feel her smile against my lips as she spins me around. She slaps my butt and pushes me towards my luggage.

"tease" I replay sticking out my tounge.

"You won't be saying that tonight." She gives me a wink. "But right now get ready. We have a horrible awkward diner to get through." Santana says and goes back to dressing.

_That is exactly what I am worried about. what is suspose to cause this dinner to be awkward._

* * *

POV Santana

_Knock Knock. Shit here it goes. _I heard the door knock as we sat in the living room. My dad is pretty much interrogating Brittany. He is asking her where she was from, how did we meet, what her grades are like, what is her major etc. I would rather sit through an interrogation instead of sit through what is about to happen.

_Knock Knock_.

"Santana can you get the door?" My dad asks from his spot in the chair.

"uh yeah no problem."

I get up and slowly walk to the door. I open it to find the Rozelli family in all there good looking glory. I hold back an eye roll at the perfect looking family.

"Oh Santana it is so nice to see you!" I am hugged by Mrs.R. She is short with short dark brown hair. She is dressed in a dress with some kind of flower pattern on it. If it wasn't rude I would have laughed at the dress.

"Nice seeing you too Rose my mom is in the kitchen."

"Ok thank you sweetie." She rushes off towards the kitchen.

Next Mr.R. steps up and gives me a big hug. He is about 5 inches taller than I am. He is slender build, and is one of the sweetest men I have ever seen. "Oh Santana you get prettier every time I see you, and every time I don't think you could be possibly any prettier."

I start to blush now. "Aw Haden look at this I caused her to blush." He laughs and walks over to the living room with Haden who follows him with just a brief nod to me.

_Uh here goes nothing. _

"Hi Santana. I was hoping you would be the one to answer the door." There stands Mia in all her glory. Her forest green eyes are wide and innocent looking. Her high cheek bones have a little flush to them from the cold weather outside. Her light brown long curly hair perfectly framed her face. She is wearing tight black pants and a purple blouse. She is as tall as Brittany, she is also very toned from all the running that she does.

This is her Mia my first love.

I am standing there staring at her open mouthed. It has only been about four months since I had last seen her.

She laughs and it sounds like bells chiming. "S you better close that mouth before you catch bugs. You are acting as if you don't even know me or haven't known me your whole life." She looks over my shoulder. "where's that side kick of yours, Quinn? I would assume she would be here." Her green eyes flash back at me wandering why I haven't said anything.

I take a deep breath and clear my throat. "Um she's not. I brought my." I take a breath. "roommate back with me, she is here."

_Why the fuck couldn't I have just said she was my girlfriend. _

"Oh well I can't wait to meet her is she hot?" she gives me a playful wink. This is how she has always been, flirting with anything with two legs.

"y-yeah she is."

"Well then I really can't wait to meet her, but first can I have a hug." She looks up at me with wide innocent eyes.

I nod my head and feel her arms loop around my waist as mine find their way around her neck.

"San you mom said… umm sorry am I interrupting something?"

* * *

**Please review let me know what you think. The reviews are very encouraging and always helpful :) or you could always PM me. **

**Thanks for reading :) Ill get the next one out as soon as I can it definitely wont take me as long as this one did :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter took me longer than I thought, because I had problems with it. I wrote it the first time, I was even up to 3,000 words in it, but I just didn't like it so I had to start all over. I still am not completely happy how it turned out but I needed to get the story updated. Also sorry it is a short chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

** I hope the next update won't take as long. **

* * *

POV Brittany

I stand there dumbfounded as I watch my girlfriend's lips press onto another girls cheek. They pull away from each other instantly when they hear me come into the room. But I don't miss the longing look that they are giving each other. If I was some random person I would have assumed that these two were dating and were just greeting each other after a day apart, but I am not just some random person and the girl giving the kiss is _my _girlfriend.

When Santana's dark brown eyes meet mine I am met instantly with guilt written all over her face. It hurts to see her giving me this look. The worst part is that Santana is not this affectionate with people. I have only seen her be affectionate like this with me and Quinn.

I rake my eyes over the girl who seems to have been the cause of Santana acting weird earlier. She is very pretty I notice this right away. She is wearing a slutty purple top and skin tight black pants. She has these incredible high cheek bones and a tight tone figure. Her eyes are dark emerald green and she has long brown hair that makes her eyes stand out even more. She is gorgeous and I instantly don't like her because of this.

I repeat myself because both girls are watching me as if wondering why I am in here. "What the hell? Am I interrupting because I can just go back to the dining room." I point to the room I had just come out of. "you know where we are supposed to be eating dinner?" I raise an eyebrow and give Santana a pointed look.

"um no." Santana chokes out knowing that she has been caught in a compromising poition.

"Ok good your mom sent me out here to get you. Food is done." I turn around heading to the back door I need to get some fresh air and cool off before I go back to talk to Santana's parents.

"Britt wait."

I turn around to glare at her. She is fidgeting from foot to foot. If I wasn't so mad at her right now I would have laughed at how cute she look when she is nervous.

"I-I wanted to introduce you." I wait for her to continue with as much patience as I can give at this time. "This is Mia. Mia my roommate Brittany."

_Is Santana joking right now? Just roommate?_

I roll my eyes. I am not going to play nice and Santana better know this. I spin on my heels and walk away. "Feisty I like it." I hear called after me by the Mia girl.

"Britt wait." I hear Santana's feet running across the wood floor as she catches up to me. I feel Santana touch my elbow stopping me.

"What Santana?" I can almost feel her flinch from my words. I know I have a bad attitude right now and it is unlike me but common who wouldn't be mad right now. The worst part is I can tell they had a past together and she never told me.

"Where are you going the dining room isn't this way."

"I need air and to clear my head so I can _act _like the happy girlfriend to you family and guests."

"I'll come with you." Her hand glides down my elbow moving to my hand.

I pull away quickly. "No go back to Mia. I need time alone and it looked like you were perfectly fine without me. Im sure you have a lot to catch up on." I storm out of Santana's back door, glad she didn't follow me.

I pat my pocket finding just what I was looking for. I pull out the joint that Puck handed me before I left calming 'you are meeting the parents'. I still manage to smile remembering my friends back at home who have been there through everything. I remember Pucks conversation.

"_Hey sexy got you a little present."_

_I bounce on my heels as I smile widely. "I love presents."_

"_I know you do you act like a little kid in a candy shop when you get them." Puck laughs and shakes his head. "I literally gave you a rock one time wrapped in a bow and you had a blast with it."_

_I pout at him as he teases me. "Ok that was in kindergarten grade and rocky became one of my best friends." I stick my tongue out at him. _

"_Im just kidding babe." He wraps his arm around my shoulder._

"_Yeah yeah so where is my present? And why am I getting one?"_

"_You are getting one because I will miss you and because you are meeting Santana's parents. You never know you might need it."_

_Puck digs in his back pocket handing me out a very small present bag. _

"_aww you shouldn't have Pucky." I have a huge smile now._

"_Anything for you babe just don't forget to bring me something back from that small town you are going to. You know here we don't get out much." He laughs. _

_I quickly pull out the wrapping. And see at the bottom an already rolled joint and a lighter. I look up at Puck with a raised eyebrow. "really you packed me a joint in a sparkly gift bag?" this causes him to laugh even harder. _

"_You're an ass."_

"_And you're going to thank me you are meeting the parents."_

"_Thanks." I reach up and wrap him in a big hug._

I didn't think I would actually use it when Puck gave it to me. Now I am very thankful Sugar set us up with a flight to Lima where we wouldn't have to go through security.

I walk around to the corner of the house and lean against the siding. I dig in my other pocket for the lighter.

The first pull I feel the calmness take effect. I hold the smoke in my lungs then slowly let it out. I can't help the giggle that forms in my throat as I watch the smoke leave me in a funny looking cloud.

_Thank you Puck._ I think as I take another drag.

I don't even think about how stupid this really is. Doing this here at Santana's house is probably the stupidest thing I could do, but I don't care I just want to forget. Forget that stupid kiss. Forget how I am mad at Santana right now. Forget my dad is trying to come back into my life. Forget how Sam is mad at me… Just forget and that is exactly what I do.

* * *

POV Santana.

I keep glancing to the doorway hoping Britt will just walk through. I feel so bad for what she walked in on and I know that I need to explain. I can't believe how stupid I was. I wasn't even thinking when I gave Mia a cheek kiss it just happened so naturally. It doesn't help that every time I look up at Mia she is looking at me as well with a knowing smirk. I don't understand her either. _She _is the one messed _me _up why is she acting like this?

"Hey sweetie feeling better?"

I hear my mom ask causing me to get out of my train of thought and look up to see Britt walking through the dining room with a goofy smile on her face.

_Well looks like she had gotten over that situation quickly._

"Yeah I think my stomach was being queasy." She gives my mom a bright smile as she walks to her chair right next to mine. She doesn't look at me as she moves her chair as far away as she can from me trying no tot be too obvious. My dad gives her a bright smile which she returns. She finally turns to look at me with narrowed cold eyes. The blues look almost foggy though so they do give the ice cold that I have seen her eyes give before. She turns away just as quickly as she looks at me.

_Ok so maybe she is not over it. _

"Hey babe are you ok." I lean over and whisper. But she isn't looking at me. She is staring wide eyed and innocently at Mia.

"So Mia tell me about yourself. Where do you go to school? What do you like to do for fun? Did you go to high school with San here? Were you a cheerleader to? I could see that if you were." She gives Mia a wink at this point causing me to spew some water that I was drinking from my noise. Is she being serious right now?

I look around to make sure that our parents aren't paying attention. They are talking amongst themselves. I let out a sigh of relief

"San that's rude you almost got water on my arm." I look up to see Brittany pouting at me.

_What the hell is wrong with her right now? She is acting like she can't get her emotions straightened out. One minute she is furious the next she is pouting. _

I look into her eyes and see it instantly. They are glossy, like there is a film over her beautiful blue eyes.

"Britt…" I lean over closer to her so my lips are right against her ear. "are you high right now." I pull back to look into her eyes. But she just shrugs and looks back over at Mia.

"So Mia you didn't answer my questions because Santana rudely interrupted."

Mia looks like she is caught off guard. I don't know if it was the bunch of questions Brittany was throwing at her or if it was the fact that Brittany was flirting with her but she looks stunned for a moment.

"Um yeah I was in cheerleading and I went to the same school as S." I watch as Mia gains her confidence again and is now giving Britt a flirtatious smile. "I also currently go to a local college here but thinking about going somewhere else." She bates her eyes at Britt. "There just isn't anything interesting here."

_Knew I should have just told her that Brittany was my girlfriend. That is just going to come back to bite me in the ass._

"Wow that's impressive." Britt leans forward so that her elbows are now on the table with her chin propped up on her hands. Her eyes are huge like big doe eyes. "So you and my girl San here must have been really close huh?" I don't even need to look at Mia to know that she nods. I am studying Britt's face. I can tell by her innocent act that she is going to do something. "OK that's what I thought." I see a wicked smile cross her face.

_Shit Shit Shit this is not good. _

I can't help but anticipate what she is going to sway next because the look in her blue eyes show she is going to say something that I am not going to hate. I am about ready to just reach over and yank her up and out of the room when it comes out.

"So how long did it take you to sleep with her? It only took me one night."

My breath sticks in my throat. _She did not just say that did she? _

I panicky I look quickly over to my parents. They are still oblivious. I could not be happier that they are too busy to pay attention to me.

Britt is still looking at Mia as if waiting for an answer. I hear Haden cough loudly off to Mia's left. My face is on fire right now and I know my palms are sweaty.

"Well." I say standing up getting all the attention in the room now. "It has been a long day Britts and I are kinda tired and are going to go to bed."

I grab Britt's hand pulling her up. "Night everyone it was nice meeting you." She gives a bright smile and a small wave.

They all give us goodbyes and waves. Mia say "we should hang out tomorrow."

"yeah San we all should." Hear Britt comment to Mia but I am too busy dragging her out to reply.

As soon as we are out of hearing distance I turn around to face my girlfriend.

"What the hell were you thinking? My parents were in the room." She shakes my hand away from her and storms in front of me up the stairs. I watch as she purposely swings her hips more dramatically. I can't help my eyes wandering over her ass.

"I can't believe you never told me about your other _girlfriend _who you kiss on the cheek." She throws over her shoulder. "and stop staring at my ass."

I can't help but smile even though I am still embarrassed how she acted at dinner. "First she is not my girlfriend you are and maybe if you would refrain from swinging your ass in my face I wouldn't have to stare."

She stops at the top step and faces me. "uh uh you do not get to joke about my ass. Just because you are hot doesn't mean I am not mad at you. That was bull shit what you did with her. Way to hit me in the head with a giant stuffed unicorn."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Really a stuffed unicorn?" I give her an adoring smile. "Your so cute."

She sticks her tongue out at me before spinning back around to my bedroom. I chase after her trying to keep up with her long strides. I know I am going to have to pick up my game if I am going to get her to stop being mad at me. I can't even be mad about dinner; she only did everything because how I acted.

"hey babe?" I say sweetly when I step through my doorway.

I walk in to see Britt already stripping off her top. I let my eyes wander down the muscles of her back. I watch how her shoulder muscles move as the shirt goes up and over her head. My eyes follow her spine down to her lower back. I lick my lips as I stare. Her arm reaches behind her as she unlatches her hot pink bra with one hand like an expert. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as she starts to shimmy her hips and tug down her pants. To my surprise she tugs down her matching hot pink tong too. I have to be drooling at this point her body is so sexy and trim.

She pulled back the covers to crawl in my bed not even acknowledging me in the process.

I follow suit quickly peeling off my clothes and crawl into bed right beside her. I am nervous. I haven't been this nervous with her since the date I took her on at the beach. Just thinking about that night makes me smile that was before I messed up. I just wish we could go back to that day it was so perfect without this complicated bull shit.

I slowly move my hand over to her back. She is facing away from me towards the wall. I run my pointer finger slowly down her spine.

I feel her stiffen under my fingertip.

"Stop San." I hear the coldness in her voice. "You can look but not touch. I think that is a decent punishment."

"Britt… I'm sorry I should have told you about her." She rolls over now to face me. I look into her icy clear blue eyes. They are no longer fogged over.

"yeah San you should have. Do you know how stupid I felt walking in on that scene.. and the look in your eyes." She shakes her head and I see the tears in her eyes. "I thought I was the only one who got that look. Im im hurting right now San." She moves her hand up to her chest right over her heart.

I feel my heart ripping at the gesture. I hate making her hurt. All I want to do right now is take her in my arms and cuddle up to her. I want to make her feel better.

"I will explain everything Britt but know that you are the only one I care about right now ok?" she rolls her eyes at me as I take a deep breath. "Me and Mia have been friends since we were little. As you know my family is friends with hers. Well she was my best friend and my first crush. I knew I liked girls, but I was in denial. She was more open about it than I was. I umm actually lost my virginity to her freshman year of high school. We weren't dating at the time it just kind of happened. I started to sleep around after that. That is how I got my reputation; I didn't want to show my feeling so I locked them up inside of me. Um yeah I eventually admitted to myself that I was in love with her." I watched Brittany flinch at these words. "We dated secretly at first junior year and in senior year we were official. I came out to everyone and she was my girlfriend. I um I caught her cheating on me a month before we graduated. She said she wasn't feeling it anymore and that we were just going to go our separate ways anyways. She broke my heart." I see Britts eyes studying me carefully as if looking for an answer in my face to a question I don't know about.

I reach up and take her cheek in my hand as I draw circles with my thumb around her jaw bone. "But Britt I want you to know that you are the only girl that I am interested in. You had me the first time I saw you confidently walk up to me with you goofy cocky smile and you baby blues shinning so brightly. I'm so sorry babe I don't know if I can't tell you that enough to make you believe me but I will try."

"You didn't even tell her we were dating San how am I supposed to feel about that? about us?"

"Yeah well you two were basically eye fucking at dinner!" I feel myself becoming defensive and I have to take a deep breath to calm myself down. "wait wait I'm sorry I didn't mean that." I raise up my hands.

I watch as she shakes her head at me. "San I-I can't do this."

"Im sorry babe that's all I can say it one kiss on the cheek that was it. She doesn't mean anything to me anymore I promise… I love you." I trail my eyes over her face. I look back deeply in her eyes. "Only you Britt you had me since that first day on the beach. Please forgive me I won't keep anything from you anymore I love you Brittany S. Peirce."

I watch as the tears fall from her eyes. "Santana I'm sorry I just can't do this right now ok I'm uh I'm gunna go sleep in the guest room." She nods to herself and rolls out of my bed.

She walks over to her bag and puts on a baggy T shirt and pajama shorts. "Britt don't go please." I beg.

I watch as she shakes her head giving me sad eyes. "goodnight San I'll see you in the morning." Is the last thing she says before she walks out of the room. I allow the tears to roll down my cheeks freely when she leaves.

* * *

**Let me know what you think the reviews are always helpful and I love getting them! So please review! :)**

**Thank you as always for reading hope it turned out ok.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK well here is the next chapter trust me you will probable like it better than the last :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews they made me want to write this update quicker :)**

* * *

POV Santana

I wake up very early, ok that is a lie I've been up like all night. I couldn't sleep this far away from Brittany but I was too nervous to sneak into her room. I crawl out of bed and slip on a pair of short pajama bottoms and a tank top and head down stairs.

It has been months since I have been in the huge kitchen alone. The counters are made out of granite and we have an island with electric burners on it. I love cooking, so this was always one of my favorite rooms in my house. I head right over to the burners with my favorite skillet. I know that Britt likes sweet stuff so I decide to make her chocolate pancakes.

I look at the time on the microwave and see that it is almost 6am.

I quickly start mixing up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes and just for Britt make them into Mickey Mouse pancakes, remembering how obsessed she is with anything Disney. I smile as I spray on a whip cream mouth and add Hershey kiss eyes on it. It looks so cute. I pour her a glass of chocolate milk and head back upstairs.

I slowly knock on the door, but I get no response. I push the door open to find my girl curled up on her side. The blankets are thrown all around and it looks like she was tossing and turning all night. I can't help but smirk at this, at least I know that I am not the only one who missed sleeping together.

I close the door behind me and I walk over to the dresser and set the plate and milk down. I slowly make my way over to the bed. My heart is pounding I am so nervous. I don't get on the bed but walk over to the side by the night stand that she is currently turned twords.

I am lucky that the widow is letting in a little light so that I can watch her face. I notice that her eyebrows are pulled together more than they usually are. I love waking up to watch her sleep she is so beautiful.

I reach up slowly and push her blond hair behind her ear. _I can believe she is mine… well hopefully she still is._

"Babe." I whisper as I lean up and softly rub my lips along hers, just gently grazing across her lips. As I pull back I notice that her eyebrows have relaxed. As my eyes look back down at her lips I notice a smile pulling at the corner. "morning."

"ummm." I hear her complain as I watch her peak through one eye revealing her beautiful blue eye. Her smile spreads wider as she sees me and I feel the butterflies rush through my stomach.

She catches me off guard by reaching out for me and pulling me on top of her so that I am resting on her chest. I have missed this all night. _Stupid fight. _

"I missed you." She mumbles into my hair. "I don't wanna fight anymore I just want to hold you."

"I don't want to fight any more either." I move my head so that I can look up at her. "so you're not mad anymore cuz I promise it won't happen again."

"Nope I can't be mad you. You forgave me for the Sam thing and we got over it together, I can get over this with you as well." She smiles brightly down to me. "Oh and I am totally moving my stuff back into your room I need my cuddly Tana bear with me." She hugs me tightly and rocks me back and forth causing me to laugh at her goofy ness.

I shake my head at her. "I love you." I say with a bright smile.

She leans down and captures my lips in hers. I can feel her smile against my lips. She nips lightly at my lower lip and pulls it back. "umm San you know how I love your sweet lady kisses right?"

I nod my head quickly emphasizing it by leaning down to kiss her again and run my tongue along her lips. She pulls back though.

"ok well then don't get mad but I am really hungry and need to eat before we move this." She motions with her hands between us. "any further. I need food." She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"well I don't know Britt the kitchen is so far away and I don't feel like leaving this room." I snuggle further into her chest.

"but San." I look back up at her and see her pouting. She is so cute when she pouts.

"Ok we will get breakfast but I am not leaving this room." I give her a wink knowing instantly where her mind will wonder to.

I watch as her face gets bright read. "San I need food food though."

"Oh really?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. I crawl down her body slowly. When I reach the band of her pajamas I lift up her shirt slightly placing soft kisses on the exposed skin. I stay close to her body as I finally step down from the bed and in-between her thighs. I notice her eyes are darker and I am really enjoying teasing her. I run my fingers along her thighs. "are you sure you want to leave this room Britt because I am really hungry for something in here." I give her a wicked smile as I watch her shudder under my gaze.

"Ok ok ok San you win!" she sits up reaching for me but I step back just out of reach and walk over to the dresser.

"See I got you food already Britt." I give her another wink as I watch her let out a huff.  
"Are you serious San?"

"Umhum they are delicious and I made them." I walk over presenting her breakfast.

"tease." She mumbles before looking down at the plate I watch the biggest smile appear on her face then she looks up at me her eyes are sparkling. "Mickey mouse!" she is practically jumping up and down where she sits on the bed.

"Umhum just for you babe." I climb into bed making Brittany scoot up so that I can sit behind her to hold her around the waist while she eats. She leans comfortable back into me as she starts to cut up her pancake into small pecies. When she cuts off one of the ears she brings it up to me to eat from behind her as I chew she turns her head to give me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast San."

"Anything for you babe."

POV Brittany

Santana has finally admitted she loves me, multiple times, and I am loving it. I don't know if she has noticed that I haven't told her I loved her as well. It's not that I don't love her because I do I just want to do something special for her when I tell her.

I feel her arms squeeze me tightly as she holds me from behind. "How do you like them babe?" she whispers right behind my ear brushing her lips softly touch my ear. I can feel her hot breath on my cheek and it sends shivers down my spine. I love that she always gives me these special shivers.

"There delicious San thank you so much, but I like something a little bit sweeter." I reach over and put my empty plate down on the nightstand and turn around so that I can sit on Santana's lap facing her.

"Oh yeah?" San puts on a knowing smirk and raises an eyebrow. I love when she gives this smirk it is so sexy on her.

My eyes travel to her lips. They look so plump and soft. "mmhmm." I mumble closing the distance between my lips and hers so slowly.

She reaches out abruptly closing the distance faster than what I had planned. I feel my lips touch hers and I melt into her arms. She sucks onto my lower lip and I run my hands into her long dark hair and pull her closer to me. I feel her hands on my thighs as she moves them up to my waist where she starts making circles with her thumbs on my exposed skin there.

I run my tongue along her lip and she gasp. I then chase my tongue into her mouth stroking against her tongue. We both moan at the touch. I pull back and look deeply into her brown eyes. I see love, caring, and kindness showing in them. It makes me love her all the more when she looks at me like this.

I move down the bed as I lift her hips to lay her all the way down. I lay down on her now so that my hips are between hers. I grind down on her core. I hear her gasp and I capture her lips again. I feel her hands trail up my ribs then across my back. Her hands move to the hem on my shirt as she grips on and pulls it over my head causing us to break our kiss.

He hands instantly go to my bear breast. I am so happy now that I don't sleep with a bra on. She tweaks my nipples and I buck my hips into her and we both gasp.

"Babe I have missed this so much." Santana moans.

"You make me feel so good San." I gasp as she captures my nipple into her mouth. I feel her tongue swirl as she sucks. "shirt off now." I demand. She pulls away and I see her eyes are heavy lidded.

"Your so sexy when your demanding." Santana whispers before I grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

I look down at her. Her big breast are so full and her nipples already hard I run my pointer finger over the right one lazily and she squirms beneath me. "Britt." She complains as I take my finger away and stick it in my mouth. I then running the finger over her left nipple. I lean down and blow on it. This causes her to shiver and moan loudly.

"San you're going to have to be quieter than that." I smirk but she isn't having any of this. Before I realize what is happening she flips me over so that I am on the bottom.

I watch as she narrows her eyes at me. "You are such a tease and you will pay for that." She emphasizes her point my grinding into me roughly.

"Santana!"

"fuck." San rolls over off plopping her face into the pillow. I reach down for the covers covering us both up. "Cockblock." Santana grumbles into the pillow right as her mom walks into the room.

"Morning girls!" Santana mom says brightly. She raises an eyebrow and looks around the room. "What are you two doing in here I thought that you would be in Santanas room."

"Oh um I got lost last night when San let me lead the way to her room. We were so tired we just crashed here." She still looks confused. "We will be in her room tonight though."

"Santana's room is right next door sweetie."

"Ohhhh!" I say as if I just now realized that.

Mari smiles at me with a kind smile. "Well I came up here to get you two. Mia is here she wanted to hang out with you girls. Now get dressed and next time sweeties do that in Santana's room." She gives us a wink before she leaves.

I am blushing so hard right now. I pull down the covers and kiss Santana's shoulder blade. "Common lets go see Mia oh and no kissing her this time." I give her a little nip where I just kissed causing her to jump and turn to me with a smile.

"Fine but no flirting." She reaches up and touches my nose causing me to giggle.

I roll out of bed and walk over to my bag. I look over my shoulder and smile as I see Santana checking me out. I pick out some clothes for me then throw some more of my clothes over my shoulder at Sans face.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"well I think you should wear some of my clothes. I think you look very hot in them." I give her a wink as I watch her putting on my shirt and loose sweat pants. "and I was right… defiantly sexy." I bit my lower lip as I watch her.

"oh really." She crawls across the bed towards me on her hands and knees. I feel my pulse speed up.

"San if you don't stop doing that I will jump you and we will never leave this room." I say in a serious tone.

She finally steps off the bed and walks towards me. "Well that wouldn't bother me one bit babe." She reaches up and gives me a peck on my lips, but to my surprise reaches behind me and grabs my plate. "but then my mom would just come back to interrupt." She spins around swinging her hips as she walks out the door.

I groan in frustration right before following her.

POV Santana

I didn't tell Britt but I love wearing her clothes. I wear them a lot when I am just laying around in our dorm. They smell like her and I just feel so comfortable in them. I love teasing her. As I walk past her and out of the room I purposely swinging my hips to get her frustrated. I strut down the hall I when I hear her run up behind me. She pinches my butt as she passes me and keeps running to the stairs. I sequel in surprise and run after her.

She is too quick for me though and beats me down the stairs and into the living room where Mia is waiting.

"Hi Mia." Britt says as she walks over to the recliner chair that is facing the TV. I see that Mia is on the couch. I look at Britt who raises an eyebrow at me in a challenge. Then I look over at Mia who is comfortably sitting on the couch with one long leg crossed over the other.

"Hi Mia." I say copying Britt as I walk over and plop myself down on Britt's lap earning a kiss on the neck. "Oh um sorry I don't know why I didn't tell you exactly." I stumble over my words trying to get them right. Oh what the hell. "Britts and I are dating were not just roommates."

I hear Mia giggle. "well yeah I can see that now. That sucks for me two hot girls finally come to town and they are both taken." I look up to see Mia playfully pouting. "but seriously I am happy for you S I really just wanted to talk to see if we could be friends again. I miss us just being friends, and I know I did shitty things and I am sorry."

"Friends that don't kiss." Britt says quickly, and I feel her arms tighten around my waist as Mia giggles.

"yeah friends who don't kiss. I really like your girlfriend S." She laughs as I give her the glare. "Oh don't worry about me I already have a girlfriend named Lauran. I met her in college." She flicks her hand as if it is no big deal. "But San you were my best friend and I was hoping I could get you to be again. We have known each other since we were little and I never told you that I am so so sorry for what I did to you." I see tears in her eyes.

"wooh. Hold on Mia no tears you know I don't do well with them." I put up both hands as if I could physically stop the tears in her eyes. "I forgive you ok." I smile at her. "Honestly I am happy how things have turned out I am in love with Brittany and I couldn't be happier." I feel Brittany nuzzle into my back.

"aww you two are so precious! And thank you so much for forgiving me S." She stands up.

"wait where are you going you just got here."

"oh I have to go meet up with Lauran I am taking her shopping. I'm sure I'll see you both around. Britt take care of Santana she might be bitchy at times but she has the biggest heart I have ever seen."

"Don't worry I'm not planning on letting her go." Brittany calls after Mia. For some reason I feel at ease. I feel like a weight has been lifted and Mia finally apologized.

Once Mia left Brittany started acting bizarre. For one she stood up almost knocking me off her lap. I would have fallen on my ass if she wouldn't have had her arms around my waist still. She claimed that she had to go to the bathroom and rushed off.

POV Brittany

I want to do something special for San. Mia was right I have to take very good care of San and I need to show her how I really feel. I got really excited and rushed out of the living room leaving Santana confused and on the chair I vacated. I rush over to Maria who was in the kitchen cooking herself breakfast, looked like eggs.

"Maria I was thinking you haven't had much alone time with Santana so I think you and Marco should spend some time with you daughter. I will be hanging out with Rachel and Quinn today. Santana is all yours." I give her a mega watt smile.

"But honey we want to hang out with you too."

"Yeah I know but I already told Quinn I would let her give me the tour of the town with Rachel, she was very excited about it."

"Are you sure about this? We don't want to feel like we are leaving you out."

"psh no I'm fine. I just want you all to have a good time." I reach over and give her a hug then scurry up to my bag to get the essentials of what I will need. I quickly get my phone out and send out a few text messages to Quinn and Rachel.

I race back down stairs and back into the living room where Santana is watching Tv.

"Gotta go babe have fun with your parents!" I give her a kiss on the cheek and spin around to head for the door.

"Wooh! Wait! Hold up! Stop right there Brittany Susan Peirce!" She catches me off guard and I stop in my spot and turn around to face Santana.

She has a fist on her hip and is glaring at me. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"ummm." I put my hands into the pocket of my jeans that I slipped on and I run my toe in the carpet in little nervous circles. "I have planes and you're hanging out with your Mom and Dad."

"How do you have planes you don't even live here!" she looks shocked.

I shrug and give her a playful smile. "What can I say I am popular." I step closer to her and take her hands in mine. "Babe you have to go get ready I think you are going somewhere soon."

"Not without you I'm not." She pouts and I lean down to give her pout a kiss.

"I will see you later I promise I am just going to go hang out with Quinn and Rachel."

"uhh." She complains but I know she sees in my eyes that I will not back down and she will do what I said. We have a little stare down until she rolls her eyes. "Fine but you better be here when I get back."

I smile. "I promise." I seal it with a brief kiss.

"You can take my car." She walks over to the keys hanging on the shelf by the door.

"San I thought your car was at school?"

"Yeah I have one at school but I need one for home too." She gives me a wink. "and I don't want you walking everywhere. Now let me see your wrist." I hold out my arm and she starts writing on it. "This is Quinns address it isn't far but I don't want you to get lost ok? I do have a gps just in case in the car and it has home set up on it. So if you do get lost just come back here ok? I love you babe have fun and be good."

I lean down and kiss her. "I will be. Have fun with your parents I will be missing you." I give her another kiss before I am out the door, in her other car, and heading to Quinn's house.

* * *

**So Brittany has something up her sleeve )**

**Hope you liked the update please review! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Finally! I know haha. It has been a while since I have updated. I had the story n mind it just has been hectic here at home from school. My parents don't know I write and they always ask me what I am doing when I have my computer out and will try to look over my shoulder, so most of my writing has to be at night. Then I had a power out for two days from the blizzard that passed through town :/ So I would like to say I am so sorry for not updating sooner! This chapter is a fluff chapter and warning there is smut. anyways I know you are probably board of my ranting well I hope you are still sticking with this story and enjoy this chapter oh and thank you for all of the reviews!**

_What has happened so far:_

_Santana and Brittany are at Santana's house for the weekend. _

_Brittany met Mia Santana's first love. _

_There was a fight between Santana and Brittany but they are over it. _

_Santana told Brittany that she loves her but Brittany said nothing back._

_Now Brittany has a surprise, but Santana is not happy that Brittany is just leaving Santana with her parents._

* * *

POV Brittany

I am so nervous I have been away from Santana for 5 hours and I am going crazy. Quinn right now is finalizing everything while I get ready. I am studding the 'clothes' that I am wearing right now in the bathroom mirror at Quinn's house.

"B! Santana's on her way home and Quinn said that she is being extra bitchy. I don't know what you did to… wow." Rachel trails off as she walks into the room. "Holy shit Britt."

"Mouth closed Rachel this is only for San." I laugh playfully as she walks into the room and I throw on my jacket to cover myself completely up.

"shut up you know you're not my type." She sticks out her tongue at me.

"yeah your right sexy and awesome defiantly is not your type."

"yeah you wish, but for real Brittany you look very scandalous."

"I know I just hope she likes it."

"Oh I can guarantee she will, but you better get over there. She is on her was home and I believe you have a little more to set up."

"OK." I stand up and start walking through Quinn's house as Rachel keeps strides with me. "Quinn gave the tickets right?"

My heart is beating so fast why am I even nervous? She is going to love this…I hope.

"Yeah they won't be home till tomorrow morning."

"Ok and the room is set up you did that right?"

"yep I was over there earlier don't worry B we got it covered, it will be perfect. You got the gift right?"

"Yeah I haven't been able to let it go since I bought it." My fingers are in my long black jacket, which is more like a trench coat. I grip my gift making sure it is still in my pocket.

We finally make it to the door and I am stalling because I am so nervous. I start to fidget with my shoes drawing circles with the toe. "Do you really think she will like it?" I look up pleadingly to Rachel's dark brown eyes.

"Of course. You two are so ridiculous. Always worrying about each other you know Quinn texted me and Santana is freaking out thinking we did something to you because you did go with Quinn to get her." She waves it off as if I was just saying something funny to her. "Ok well you do have to go through Quinn is really close." She looks at me closely again squinting her eyes. "If you don't leave right now I will throw you out of this house myself and lock the door. Good luck B." Rachel reaches over and gives me a brief hug then shoves me out the door. True to her words I hear it lock right behind me.

"Thank you so much Rachel, tell Quinn thanks again when you see her." I yell at the door hoping Rachel can hear me.

I rush to the car in hopes to beat Santana back like I promised I would.

* * *

POV Santana

She better be there. This day has been so random. I was at the park on a walk with my parents when Quinn came running towards up.

"_Marco! Mari!" Quinn comes sprinting down the path. _

"_What is it sweetie!" Mari asks in shock. "and you better give me a hug." Quinn fly's into Maris arm and hugs her tightly. _

"_I have a surprise for you!" She looks so excited. "Ok well my parents got a concert ticket to go see a band and they can't make it. There is also a hotel that they already paid for and they wanted to give it to you. But the problem is that you will have to leave like quickly." She hands over the envelope and my parents look confused at one another. _

"_Oh Quinn honey we would have loved to but Santana and Brittany are home and we don't want to just leave them."_

_Quinn just motions them to open up the envelope. "I think that it might be worth it to look before you decide Mari."_

_My mom opens it up and peeks in with a gasp. "Honey can we go?" My mom looks really excited now as my dad looks in. _

"_I mean it is only for one night right?" He comments then looks over to me. "Sweetie do you think you will be alright by yourself for just one night?"_

"_uh yeah I don't care." I shrug._

"_OK let's go honey. Love you sweetie have a good night we will see you tomorrow." My parents give me a hug and take off towards the car. _

"_Well looks like you're taking me home. What was the concert for anyways?" Quinn just shrugs._

"_Honestly I have no idea I am just the delivery girl."_

So now here I am stuck in a car with Quinn who is being extremely quiet. All I want to do right now is cuddle up on the couch my the fireplace in Brittany's arms, because it seems like we never get to just cuddle anymore.

"So why didn't Brittany just come with you? She was hanging out with you today right." I raise an eyebrow, because what if she was just lying. _What if she actually was out hanging out with someone else? Wait that is ridiculous we have been home for not even 24 hours there is no way even Brittany could find someone to hang out with that fast. She is very sociable though. Quinn still hasn't answered. _

"well?" I demand becoming less patient.

Quinn looks over at me startled. She puckers her lips thinking what to say. I start to drum my foot getting irritated.

"You drive like an old lady you know that?" I see the crease forming in-between her eyebrows showing she is getting irritated with me. I am trying to get her to say something anything, because she hasn't said a word since the park. "Ok what the hell is going on?" I turn directly towards her glaring at her face. She looks over to me and just rolls her eyes. "This is bull shit Quinn and you know it. Just say something anything." I wait for a few seconds for a response but get nothing. "Are you mad? Did I do something wrong? Do you just like being a bitch? Are you on your period? You finally realize you can only spend so much time around the troll till you are irritated? Well I can tell by the way you face just scrunched up that you are irritated with what I just said. So you like the troll huh? Is that why you guys kissed? Screw this!" I started getting more annoyed and my foot starts to tap the ground as I fidget with my hands. "What the hell did you do to Brittany so that she wouldn't come with you, because normally she would! Did you tie her up in your basement or something? Did she ever make it to your house? Did she get lost on the way? I did give her a GPS. Or did you guys go for a walk or something? You lost her didn't you! She prolly ran off trying to chase a furry critters down and you lost her! Well we have to go find her!" I was now feeling panicky and she was still not talking. "I will go all Lima heights on your ass Quinn if we do not start looking for her!" I yell at Quinn. I don't even realize that we have stopped.

"SANTANA! SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE ARE AT YOUR HOUSE AND YOUR CAR IS HERE!" Quinn just exploded. Her face was beat red now and she looked like she wanted to murder me.

"Ohh." I say quietly. "well thanks for the ride."

She huffs out. "Whatever just get out now before I do something I might regret."

I quickly scurry out of the car and do a fast walk to the house. I am about to turn around to wave to Quinn when I hear her tires sequel as she drives as fast as she can to get away. I can't help a little giggle come out though because I have never seen her that irritated with me.

I open the door not expectance the scenery at all. The lights were all off except for night lights flickering like candles in the at the bottom of the wall running through the hall way leading up the stairs.

"Brittany!" I yell out trying but knowing I wouldn't get a response. I look at the ground and now notice that it has red and white rose petals scattered on the ground. My breath hitches and I become nervous. I don't even know what to expect. I take off my coat quickly and hang it up. I see a note taped right by the place I always put my coat.

_San I am here just letting you know because I am sure you just called out my name :) Follow the petals to get to your surprise.- B_

I feel warmth flood my body as I follow the petals. They lead me up stairs and to my bedroom door. I quickly open it up and step inside but to my disappointment Brittany wasn't here. I look around and my room is the same except for a few flower petals and the makeshift lights lighting the room, but something catches my eye on the bed.

I walk over to it as see that it is a box. There are a pile of rose petals surrounding it. There is also a small note on the top of the box. _Open the box-B_

My palms are sweaty as I open the box. I slowly lift the lid… a paper? I pick up the piece of paper.

_You think I would really be this predictable?_ I can almost imagining her laughing right now because yes I thought with the roses and the bed that it would be a normal sexy surprise. I read more.

_Now that you're up here put on that black lacey bra and undies I love on you and get your sexy ass down into the living room. I'll be waiting ;)-B_

Ha I knew it was a sexy surprise. I feel a big goofy smile on my face. I pull open my drawer to find it is the first piece of clothing I have in there. I quickly strip out of my clothes almost trip on my pants in a rush to get downstairs. Can you really blame me though we haven't had sex since the night at the beach house and I am in desperate need of some sexually release that has built up. I stumble down the stairs almost falling again and slide around the corner. My breath gets caught in my throat at what I see.

This is not a dream right? Holy shit she is so gorgeous. See through lace are you shitting me right now? I can't take my eyes away from her as I skim up and down her body which is perfectly sprawled out in front of me. She is stretched out on a pile of pillows in front of the fireplace. Rose petals are all around the make shift bed made out of pillows. Her tones abs is on full display and her long long legs. I feel heat rush to my core as my eyes skim higher over the see through navy blue material that might be considered longera up to her eyes. Her blue eyes are watching me carefully as a smirk plays across her lips. Her long blond hair is fanned out all around her and I can't even move to get closer right now. I feel like I have frozen in place.

"San come here." She rolls over to her stomach hiding her front from me but now I get to look at her perfect ass as she kicks her legs playfully behind her. She is facing me and she has a seductive smirk playing along her lips.

When she notices I am still not moving she gets on her hands and knees to start crawling towards me. "fuck me." I whisper as she crawls slowly towards me.

"Maybe in a little bit." She smirks as she finally stands up to stand right in front of me and takes my hands. "San." She says in a serious tone and raises her eyebrow.

I finally look into her eyes focusing only on her bright blue eyes. It is weird how nervous she looks now.

"Umm San… I-I um I got you something today." She stutters out.

"I can see that." I let my eyes trail over her body again. I can hear her giggle. Looking up I see her eyes sparkling. I love it when her eyes sparkle like this, and it makes me what to make her this happy every day.

"No silly not that… Umm I kind of got you s-sumthing else." She stretches her hand to the left briefly touching my exposed side as she reaches for something behind me. She picks something off of the table that is there. I feel the heat of her and all I want to do is wrap her in my arms and have my way with her on those fluffy pillows. She is so nervous this must be something important so I refrain myself from acting on my desires.

"umm San." I look back up into her beautiful blue eyes I get caught in her stare.

"yeah Britt." I coo hoping that I can get her to relax.

"I-I know you must have noticed I haven't said the three words back right?" I know instantly what she is talking about and I know that she probably sees the hurt in my eyes. Every time I say I love you she doesn't say it back and it feels like my heart is getting ripped out each time but I still say it because I have to let her know how I feel. I nod my head and she takes a deep breath.

* * *

POV Brittany

I watch the hurt flash in her eyes and my heart is heavy all over again. I hate hurting her. She looks back at me though showing her love even behind the hurt and I give a little smile.

"I am sorry for not saying it.." she puts her hand up stopping me.

"You don't have to Britt I can wait till you are ready." I see the concern in her eyes. She doesn't even realize how ready I am. I love her so much.

I just shake my head and continue where I left off. "Please listen. I didn't say it not because I don't feel the same. I did it because I wanted to do something extra special when I say it." I beam at her finally gaining my confidence. "I have only said the words one other time and I didn't fully mean them. I didn't want it to be the same with you. I want it to mean everything with you. You made our first date so special, I just wanted to do something to show how much you really mean to me." I have a little bit of tears in my eyes. "You own my heart San. I love you with all of my heart and I am in love with you so much." I feel happy tears falling lightly on my cheeks. I watch as Santana's eyes fill up with tears as well. "I bought you something today to show that you do have my heart with you all the time." I hold up the white gold heart necklace I got today. It has a single heart on it with tinny diamonds on half of the heart. Santana looks at the heart then back up to my eyes than back at the heart again.

"Britt…" she trails off studying the heart. She turns her back to me and lifts up her hair. I lean in and give her shoulder a soft loving kiss as I clip the necklace in place. When she turns back around tears are falling freely now as her fingers trace the heart. I lean in and kiss her salty tears off of her cheek. "I love you so much Britt."

"I love you so much too San." I collect her in a hug tightly wrapping my arms around her small body.

"Read the back of the heart." I whisper in her ear. I watch as she flips it over and studies the writing.

"Brittany's heart property of Santana." She reads.

"too cheesy?" I ask a little worried hearing it said aloud.

She looks up at me and grabs my cheeks in her hand. "No I love it." She coos as she pulls my face down to hers. I feel her lips instantly find mine as she takes my lips into her mouth, first with my top lip then my bottom as she tugs in softy.

"San." I moan as I start to lead her backwards. When her legs hit the pillows she finally pulls back releasing my lips. Her dark brown eyes are glazed over with lust. I give her a smirk before gently pushing her backwards causing her to fall back onto the pillows. She giggles as she lands on them.

I crawl up her body so that I am over top of her. I lean in as nip at her pressure point on her neck leaving a mark. Santana gasp in pleasure as I place soft kisses on her neck.

I feel her hands running up my back starting at my ass and stopping at the clasp of my bra. She easily gets it unfastened as my bra runs down my arms exposing my perky breast. I gasp and release her neck when I feel her hands squeeze my breast. I lean up on my arms looking into her loving eyes. "I love you Santana Lopez so much." I breathe out as I get lost in her eyes.

"I love you so much Brittany Peirce." She relies with a smile. I feel her hand run down my side and before I notice she flips me over so that I am on my back looking up into deep brown eyes.

"San." I moan as she leans down capturing a nipple in her mouth. She gives it a gentle tug before lightly kissing the small stung away. Her eyes are trained on me the whole time and I feel my pulse quicken as pleasure shoots down to my core.

She trails a kiss on my exposed abs. "you are so hot." She says before her tongue shoots out and she trails it up my body and along my jaw bone stopping just below my ear. She gives my lobe a little tug before sucking it into her mouth. "Your body tastes so good." She whispers hotly on my ear.

A gasp escapes my lips as I reach blindly behind her back for the stupid clip that is keeping her body from me. I find it and clumsily get the clip unfastened which causes her bra to fall down her arm. My hands quickly replace the cups that were holding her breast in place. As I squeeze I feel her hips chant into mine. I release a moan in pleasure as I turn my head to capture her lips. Her tongue quickly opens my lips and deepens the kiss. I feel her hands explore my body reaching anyplace she can get to without breaking the kiss.

I can't keep my hands off of her. I trail them down her back up her sides. I finally reach down and grab her ass. I push her down harder so that her core grinds into mine. "Uhh." I moan out. "More San I need more." She lifts up off of me and I whine in a complaint. _That is not what I meant._

She gives me a mischievous smile as her brown eyes twinkle. "well how can I give you more with these on?" she raises an eyebrow and pulls my undies back to snap them in place. Causing me to gasp at the pleasure and pain of it.

"Oh you like that Brit-Brit?" I nod my head frantically as she trails her fingers just under the lace of my underwear. "Well I promise you will like the next thing I do."

"Please San please no teasing." I gasp out because I cannot take anymore. I feel like my body is on fire.

She leans down to give my stomach a soft kiss before pulling of my last article of clothing, shortly followed by hers.

"fuck!" I yell when I feel her finger play along my clit.

She runs her finger lower. "Fuck Britt you are so wet for me."

"Only you San. Please." I beg again.

She lifts up her finger and I watch as she sticks it into her mouth and sucks on it licking off all of my juices. "Mmmh. You taste so fucking good Britt." My heart is beating so fast. I think I might have a heart attack I swear she will be the death of me.

I feel her hands spread my lower lips as she puts more of her body preacher on me. She rocks her hips and I gasp as I feel her core hit mine. I run my hand down her body and intertwine her fingers with mine as I rock up. She lets out the beast noises I have ever heard.

"Fuck San I am close." I moan out as I feel her wetness mix with mine.

"Me too babe me too. Come with me Britt." She breaths out next to my ear and just like that I explode. I see white as I gasp for air. I yell out her name and I vaguely recall her yelling out mine as we wither and cling together on the pillows.

When I finally come out of the amazing orgasm I hug Santana closely. I love the feeling of her naked body on mine she is so warm. "I love you San."

"I love you too Britt." She breaths out. I hear her breathing slow down as she still lies on top of me. I reach around and throw a blanket over top of us and I pass out with her in my arms.

* * *

**I didn't even leave off with a cliff hanger just for you guys :) **

**Brittany and Santana better get up early the next day so that Santana's parents don't come home to two naked girls on the living room floor ;)**

**Please review!**

** let me know what you thought of the chapter or the story so far in general! Reviews are very helpful and I love reading them! **

**thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I know this has taken me forever to update. I am trying to get better and I don't really have an excuse, I am trying to get back into the swing of writing though so please be patient. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews I do love them and I am very grateful!**

* * *

POV Santana

I wake up to the feeling of an arm squeezing around my waist tightly. What the hell happened last night? Why am I not in my bed? I try to remember realizing I am not in Brittany or my own bed.

As if answering my question I feel the warm weight of something around my neck. I instantly reach up to trace my finger around the heart necklace that Britt gave me yesterday. My eyes open and I am smiling like a goofball. Yesterday was the day Britt told me she loves me. It doesn't matter where I am as long as Britt is with me.

Warm breath tickles my neck. I look down to see my beautiful girlfriend in a deep sleep. I still can't believe I can call her that. Britt's hair has cascaded around her face. I move my hand up and gently run my fingers capturing her loose strands of blond hair pushing it behind her ear giving me a better view of her face. As my fingers touched her cheek I hear a moan and she leans into my touch.

My breath catches as she opens her bright blue sparkling eyes. "hi." She mumbles through her groggy state as she stares deeply into my eyes. I just can't get enough of waking up to this beautiful girl every morning.

"Good morning beautiful." I say back leaning down to brush my lips lazily against hers.

"mmhmm best. Way. To. Wake. Up. Ever." She says between each kiss. I smile against her lips before I reach around her head to tangle my fingers through her long blond locks deepening the kiss.

I feel her tongue trace against my lips causing me to moan.

"Code red! Ahhhh! Too much nakedness for my innocent eyes!" Brittany pulls away from me abruptly and I pull the covers up further covering up completely. I guess through the night the blanket dropped down to barley cover our lower half.

"Damit Troll what do you want!" I yell when I turn to see a pale looking Berry standing in the hallway looking shocked.

"We have to clean up! The jig is up they are on their way home… your parents! They called Quinn's house to thank her parents for the tickets, luckily Quinn answered." Berry hunched over trying to catch her breath and I hear Brittany giggle right next to me, but I was full on panic mode now.

"Berry stands the fuck up and tells me how long we have." I groan when she just holds up a finger signaling me to wait a minute.

I lean up in a sitting position, pulling Brittany up with me and wrapping my arms around her midsection. No matter how worried I am I won't pass up an opportunity to cuddle with my girl. Just then Quinn comes barreling in.

"Fifteen minutes get your shit together. We have to clean and get unnaked you two!" Quinn yells dragging Rachel away by the arm to start picking up around the house.

I turn my face towards Britt's to see her cheeks tinted red. "Hey what's up babe?" I ask while I gently stroke her cheek.

"h-how are we going to get up stares to get our clothes Rachel and Quinn are in the hall way." I laugh at how concerned she is. "a-and I don't know where our underwear are now."

"Common." I laugh at her. I stand up pulling her with me and wrap the blanket around my arms and her naked body. "Now let's go get dressed." I kiss her on the shoulder before we shuffle together through the room and out in the hall.

"This is no time for you two to goof around. Rachel and I are going to be out of here soon before your parents get here and I think you two need to clean up." Quinn has her hip cocked to the side and a hand on her hip while she scowls at me.

"Common Q your panties are just in a bunch. We are moving to go get dressed." I roll my eyes at her. Then smirk. "Britt here just didn't want to give you two a free show like Rachel already got." I squeeze Britt's hips.

"This is very inappropriate." Rachel pipes in.

I feel Britt reach back to pinch me in the side. "Be nice San they helped yesterday get this ready and they are only trying to help now."

I mumble but start shuffling forward again.

* * *

_10 minutes later._

"Thank you so much for helping!" Brittany gushes throwing her body at Quinn and Rachel.

"You're welcome sweetie." Quinn hugs her back with a wide smile. "At least someone appreciates the help." She gives me a pointed look. "Oh by the way nice necklace S." she gives me a wink.

"Thanks." I smile back just thinking about last night. "It was from my amazing girlfriend." I wrap my arms around Britt's waist pulling her back to me.

"Okay well you two be good, you only have like five minutes. Don't do anything stupid we will see you tomorrow to pick you up for the plane. B you did good." Rachel says waving on her way out the door.

Once the door is shut Britt spins around in my arms and looks down at me with her big blue eyes. "I love you."

Even hearing the words again makes my heart stutter and I feel as though I could pass out. I cannot believe I have this amazing girl in my life.

"I love you too." I watch as her smile tugs wider and I see the love struck look in her eyes.

"Hey San." I am still staring deeply into her eyes and barley hear her. She leans down and kisses my nose gently. "San."

"Hmm?"

"Can we watch a movie till your parents get here?" She looks at me with big puppy dog eyes. I can never say no to this look. She has me so wrapped around her finger, but I won't admit it to anyone aloud.

"mmhumm." I lean down and press my lips to hers which causes her to giggle and pull back. I pout up at her. She leans in closer to me I feel her lips softly press against my pouted lip. "Not just for that babe." She teases me with a wink and pulls me over to the couch. I lay down and she squeezes in behind me while she starts to flip through the channels with the remote settling on the Disney channel.

I roll over in her arms to face her. She is staring wide eyed and innocent at whatever is on television. Her blue eyes are sparkling as she laughs at something funny that happened on the show or movie. I'm not even sure what is on, too focused on her. I watch the crinkles form around her eyes as she laughs and I can't believe I am so lucky to have her to myself. She is so sweet and innocent. I reach up with my free hand to trace around the heart necklace around my neck while I just look at her beauty.

"San it is rued to stare." She says casually while not breaking eye contact from the television. I feel my cheeks get hot at being caught.

"I can't help it." I mumble leaning over and kissing her under her jaw. I feel her shutter at the touch and her arms grip me tighter. "You. Are. Too. Beautiful." I sat between kisses on her neck and along her jaw.

I hear her breathing pick up and her hands start to wander along my back. I hum into her neck while I feel a kiss pressed to my head.

"Santana…Brittany we're back!" The door opens up revealing my parents. They see us cuddling on the couch and my mom freaks the shit out. "Quick Hun go get the camera this is so cutie!" my mom squeals and I hid further into Brittany.

"Mom!" I groan. "You're embarrassing me in front of Brittany!"

"Oh shush Santana you never show anyone this much affection, especially in front of us and we have to capture this on camera." I peek out to see my mom looking behind her almost panicky. "Marco quick! I think she is going to move."

My dad comes flying into the room, camera in hand.

"Santana get that scowl off your face this instant! It was so cute when we first walked in how you were looking up at Brittany and now you are scowling. Look back at Brittany now and make the face you were making!"

"Wow mom way to ruin every moment." I roll my eyes at her but feel Brittany shake as she giggles.

"See Brittany has it down."

"This is so awkward and embarrassing." I complain and try to hide away from the camera.

"San." I hear whispered at me.

"Hmm?" I look up and get caught by those blue sapphire eyes that remind me of the waves in California. They remind me of when I first met her, the way she stole my breath and made my heart skip a beat. I see all the love that she has given me from this one look.

"Perfect! I can't wait to show all my friends that my baby girl is finally settling down!"

This causes me to break my stare and look over to see a camera still pointed at my face. "Mom!"

"Oh stop your complaining Santana it turned out so cute!" She leans over to show use the picture and I have to admit it is very cute. I am staring lovingly up into Brittany's eyes and she is doing the same to me. Her arms are wrapped securely around my waist. It also looks like the light is highlighting Britt from the window behind, she looks like an angel. The way she has her arms wrapped around me looks like she is holding me and saving me.

"Ohhhh I love it!" Brittany squeals and wiggles happily around in her seat. "Mari can you send me that I want to put it up in our room."

"Will do sweetie, now common Marco let's leave the girls alone. You need to go take a shower and I will make lunch. I am so sad you girls have to leave so soon." I peak around to see my mom pouting.

"Mom it's not like it is the last time we will see you." I smile at her.

She looks at me teary eyed and turns to my father who wraps her up in his arms.

"I'm just going to take her away now. Lunch will be ready soon girls." He smiles as he pulls my mom away.

* * *

_Two days later and back in California._

POV Brittany

I ride the last wave in after giving two lessons today. It was nice relaxing out on the waves, which was until I saw my Latina beauty waving me in. I did have class earlier today, but I only had one. After class then I came straight to Shuster's shack to work for a couple hours. The boys were busy today so I was all on my own, and since it was the week we were pretty slow.

I host my board under my arm and jog over to my girlfriend. I drop the board when I get within ten feet of her sprinting as fast as I can to reach her. I pick her up in a hug spinning her around. She squeals in my arms.

"Britt let me down." She squeals louder until I gently set her down covering her face in kisses. "You act like you haven't seen me in forever." She giggles and I can't help but laughing with her. She is so cute when she giggles and I don't see it often in front of other people.

"It has been like five _whole_ hours." I sigh like that is way too long to be away from her.

"Yeah _only _five hours dork." She leans over to give me a peck on the nose. "So what do you say to laying out with me for a while? I know that it looks like you are very busy will _all _these customers you have. Do you think you spend a little time on the beach with your girlfriend?" her brown eyes are pleading with me.

"I have all the time for you." I lean over and give her a chased kiss while grabbing the towel from her arms. I spread it out and she lies down.

"Do you want me to put sun block on?" I ask. She raises her eyebrow at me as a mischievous smile spreads across her face.

"Babe since we both know I don't burn. I think you are trying to use a sneaky way to touch me in public." My cheeks heat up especially when she winks at me. "But I am okay with that."

I give a fist pump while San rolls her eyes at me but hands me over the sunblock. I smile giddy as I take it from her. "Roll over please." She does what I ask without any complaints.

I sit down right on her butt and bounce a little. "Britt." She complains making me laugh but also stopping my action. I lean down a place a kiss on her shoulder allowing me to smell her coconut scent. She moans under me when I start to massage the sunblock over her shoulder blades.

"Feel good babe?"

"umhmm. So sore from practice."

"how was your day?" I ask innocently as my fingers run down her sides and under the thin string of her swimming suit top.

Her breathing stops as I get close to the curve of her breast. I move to the middle of her back and her breathing returns somewhat to normal causing me to smile.

"It was okay. Classes suck because the teachers were annoying. It would have been better if you would have been there for lunch." I move down her body loving her lower back.

"I know babe I just feel like I haven't been working as much lately."

When I move down her legs she starts to flinch.

"Your caves are so tight San."

I start to massage out the tight caves until they are soft against my finger.

"Um 'kay your back is done flip." She complies without any words with her eyes closed.

She looks so relaxed I place a kiss on the corner of her mouth where she tilts her lips into a smirk. I squirt more sunblock into my hands and start from her legs this time moving up. I pay special attention to her abs. they are so defined I run my fingers through each crease massaging them out. Once I lather up her arms I spread a good portion on my hand. I press my hand down firmly over her heart. Once I take it off without spreading it in, it leaves a perfect hand-print over her heart.

"What are you doing babe." She looks down at the hand-print then back up at me.

"Marking you." I give a shrug and lay back down beside her.

I feel pressure on my hips so I crack my eyes open to see San sitting on me with a big smile.

"I think you mark me a lot already. Like right here." She leans down kissing me just under my ear reminding me of when I gave her a hickey there at the beach house we stayed at. "And here" she kisses me right at my pulse point on my neck. "So I think it is my turn. " I didn't even notice that she had spread sun screen on her hand until I felt its cold presence form right where my heart is. I look down to see her hand print made of sunscreen just like the one I have her.

"I love you." I say as I shake my head.

"And I love you." She leans down to place a kiss on my lips causing me to moan.

"Excuse me but can we get some lessons?" I feel Santana stiffen in my grip and roll off me.

"Aren't you supposed to be working not making out on the beach?" feel a shadow fall over me so I look up to see dark blue eyes staring down at me.

"Well nice of you to interrupt little sis. What do I have the pleasure of this wonderful visit?" Riley is standing above me looking stunning in a black two piece bathing suit.

"Well since I live in California now and I was never taught to surf I was wondering if you can teach me and my friend here how to surf." She gestured behind her and I see a tan black haired girl with bright green eyes. Her eyes stand out more thanks to the contrast of her dark hair. She is wearing a dark green two piece and she is definitely in shape. Her abs are defined and she looks very tone. She is about the same height as Santana is. "Plus I promised my friend Shia here that I would introduce her to a hot surfer. Wow and lookey here I have a hot surfer sister so get your buttie out there and show off your skills first so we know our money will be worth it."

I raise my eyebrows at her because really what is her angle? She gives me a shrug.

"Really Britt I haven't seen your surf since I was like a baby please show me how good you are now." she sticks out her lip and gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Wow that is so creepy." I hear Santana whisper. "She has that down just like you. You have to go surf now."

I look over to see San staring at my sister pouting. It annoys me that San is affected by my sister like this. When San looks at me she gives me a shrug as if to say _must be a sibling thing._ What calms me down though is when she reaches over and places her hand were she left the sunscreen hand print as if saying _you have my heart. _

"Please sissy I promised Shia."

"Uhh fine but you will be paying for your lesson and this is costing you extra."

"Oh common Britt you love surfing. I mean you did pick it over me and dad. I don't think showing off your skill will really affect you." I flinch from her words. She hit a sore stop when she mentioned me picking surfing over her. I try to act as if it didn't affect me as I get up and trot off picking up my board. I can't get over the feeling that dad messed with her head to think badly of me.

* * *

_Three waves later_

I didn't pay attention to them when I was out on the water. It was so relaxing and normal, just me and the waves.

I ride my last one in and head back over to San and my little sister. The girl Riley brought rushes up the sand to meet me.

"Wow that was awesome you were amazing." She gives me a playful smile and looks up at me through her thick long lashes. I have to admit she is very pretty and if I wasn't with San I probably would have hit on her, but I do have San and I love her. "I'm so excited to have such an amazing surfer teach me how to surf." She steps closer to me and her hand brushes up my and runs down the length.

"Yeah." I shrug. "I taught San over there to surf too. She is very good now." I nod my head over to San who is looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I see the jealousy blazing through her gaze. _I better get moving before I get into more trouble. _ I think right before I see my sister reach over and pat Santana's leg to get her attention. The hand stays on her thigh way to long for my liking.

"Yeah that's what she was saying." She leans into whisper like she has a secret. I feel her breath reach my ear. "I bet I could be better."

"Umm." I take a big gulp and step back. _What the hell is going on here? _I watch as the girl smile turns into a knowing smirk as she steps back into my personal space again.

"So if you are looking to get on this." She motions her body. "Just let me know. Your sister gave me your number and I already texted you." She turns on her heels swaying her hips and throws a wink over her shoulder. Okay so my eyes may or may not have trailed up her ass as she walked, but common she was swaying them very distractingly.

I look back over to San to see that she is now standing. I am worried that she noticed me looking at Shia's butt and yep she is giving me the look where she narrows her eyes and a scowl has formed. Then I notice my sisters' hand is still touching her, even if it is on the shoulder this time. I raise my eyebrow. Something is definitely going on and I will get to the bottom of this.

"Okay you guys need to go over by the shack so that I can get you your boards." I see my sisters hand trails along San's shoulder. "Actually you can pick out the board that you want I will be over there in a minute." I walk over to San and leaning close to her ear. "What was that?"

"You mean that brunette bitch who couldn't stop staring at you the whole time you were surfing. Then went all fan girl on you when you came in?" she gives me a pointed look. "That bitch needs to lean to stay away from what's mine. I was about to go all Lima heights on her until your sister talked me down. Oh…" she waves a finger in my face now and I flinch back knowing where this is going. "and you will not be having a good night if I see you looking at her ass again. No me gusta."

"Aww babe I love when you get jelly like this" I lean over to kiss her forehead where creases have formed. "It is very sexy specially when you speak in Spanish." I give her a wink before moving on. "I won't be looking at her again. I was talking about Riley though. She had her hands all over you. I think that she is up to something."

"Oh no sweetie I think she just got the touchiness like you do. She wasn't flirting or anything, unlike that other girl." She glares back over to the girl in question. I can't help but laugh at her with the way she is reacting.

"Okay but what I wanted to ask was do you think that you could help me teach them?" I see her open her mouth so I quickly rush on. "Please you are really good now and I don't want to take them both on by myself. I mean I could but I was hoping to get done early so that we could go back to the apartment early and gets our cuddle on." I give her a wicked smile. "And before you answer remember I will also have to teach Shia and I saw how jelly you were from just seeing her talk to me."

"Uhh fine but only because I don't like the idea of you getting one on one time with her." San puffs out her cheeks giving the girl a scary scowl. She looks so cute when she gets like this I just want to tackle her and give her all kind of kisses to the face.

We are working with the girls for about twenty minutes on the sand. San gave them an example how they are supposed to pop up after paddling hard. Now we are just going over the drills. I am focused on my sister, much to Santana's pleasure, while she works with Shia.

"So Brittany since you are the expert." Shia says when she notices I won't be over there watching her. She stretches out on the board with an arm propping up her head. "I was wondering if you could watch me once just to make sure. Not that I don't trust you Santana it is juts that Brittany is the one who has more experience." She dares to give me a wink right in front of my girlfriend.

"Actually I think that my _girlfriend_ is done for the day and has to go home. So you can get up off the board and put them away." San says with her hip cocked and her bitch scowl on. I see her other fist is tight and she looks like she is about to go off.

I look down to see my sister hiding a laugh as she looks between the two girls. I kick sand on her butt causing her to gasp and look up at me. _Stop it this is your fault. _I mouth to her. She just rolls her eyes at me and mouths back _whatever. _

"But we haven't even gotten in the water yet and I am so hot." Shia says fanning herself off.

"Well there is a whole ocean over there shamu. If you would just get your fat ass up and go over there. I don't care what you do but either way we are leaving and Britt is coming with me." San says stubbornly and faking sweet and innocent.

"Umm well I think that is it for today. It doesn't look like there are many waves anyways." I say trying to calm down the tension with San, she looks up and gives me a smile.

"Yeah besides Shia we have to go get ready for tonight. Sam is going to meet us at the bar." Riley says. She stands up motioning for Shia to follow, which she does like an obedient dog. "Bye sissy I will pay you next time when we finally get into the water. We had a fun time today." She rushes forward to give me and San both hugs.

"Yeah it was really fun, glade I finally got to meet you Brittany." Shia gives me a wink as she walks away with Riley.

"I really don't like that girl. I will defiantly be here for her next lesson." San says stepping up beside me placing a kiss to my shoulder and wrapping her arms around me tightly. "She needs to learn that she will not be taking things that are mine."

"You don't realize you are so cute when you are like this do you?" I say twirling around to face her. "Now common babe lets go back to the room so you can show me what is _yours_." I slap her ass as I walk past her.

"Damn strait." I hear yelled at me. I laugh as I rush away collecting the boards on my way back to the shack to lock up.

* * *

**A/N Please review let me know how this chapter went or how you think the story is going! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading hope you are enjoying the story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I hope this chapter turned out alright. I worked in what some of you asked for. Sorry it took so long to write this. I wrote pretty much all of it yesterday trying to get it done. School and track practice have taken up allot of my time. Bright side I have been punished by a giant ass bruise on my back. Even though it was caused my me hiding under a bed to scare my friend I will just say it was a punishment haha. Oh and if you are wondering if I did scare her the answer is yes I acted like Ursula who she is terrified of :) **

**Thank you so much for the reviews you give me ideas and are very encouraging:) They are all very appreciated. **

* * *

POV Brittany

My breath picks up as I pull my arms in an attempt to pull free, but I feel the restraint pull back against me. They are strong enough to keep me in place but loose enough where I am not in pain. My naked body has a coat of sweat layered on it as I am stretch out on my bed.

"So now are you going to tell me who you belong to?" Santana asks in a husky tone with just a little bit a sweetness tangled in. She runs her pointer finger down my abs stopping right before the crease of my thigh. I feel the shiver flow through me. I look up into her mocha eyes where she stands along the side of the bed. Her long dark hair cascades around her shoulders, while she is clad in her black lacy bra and matching boy shorts.

My heart is hammering now and I can barely hear with her fingers resting so close to where I need her.

"Uhh." I moan out. Not able to form words with her teasing me like this.

A mischievous grin spreads across her face. She must have desided she has stood long enough, because the next thing I know she is crawling on top of me so that her face is hovering above mine. She leans down oh so slowly to nibble on my neck. I swear she is trying to kill me as I feel heat rush to my core.

"Please San." I barely get out and try to squirm underneath her looking for a little bit of friction. As I try to move up for friction she moves just out of my reach. "fucking tease." I complain causing her to nip my neck harder.

I feel her smile against my neck after her hard bit, which will cause a bruise. "Who do you belong to B? The girl from the beach?" I shake my head wildly and try to get out a 'no'. "Could she make you feel this good." Her fingers trail down my slit causing me to gasp and shake my head faster. San leans up closer to my ear. "Could she make you want this much?" Her breath hotly touches my ear. She brings her wet fingers up to her lips. I watch as she slowly licks my cum from her finger.

"Fuck," I moan out. She smiles as she releases her fingers to trail back down my abs to hover over my clit.

"So B who…"

"You!" I yell cutting her off, not able to take it any longer. "I belong to you Santana Lopez the fucking biggest tease I have ever met."

"Umm glad you can admit that." She finally leans down colliding our lips. I gasp when I feel her fingers start to circle my clit. She takes this opportunity to run her tongue along mine as I thrust my hips up in rhythm with her hand.

I can already feel the heat coursing through my body. All of the teasing has caused my core to be on fire and I feel like I am about to explode. "S-San I-Im close." I pant out.

She moves her mouth over to my neck trailing kisses down as I feel her fingers moving lower to my opening.

_Bang Bang Bang._

We both look into each other's eyes in a mutual agreement to ignore the door. She pushes a finger inside and I arch up underneath her.

"Baby you are so hot." She breathes out pushing in and out of me. I let out a pleasant moan as I arch up further. She pushes another finger in and I gasp.

"Get ready NOW!"

Our door flies open and Santana withdraws her finger from me and I feel like crying. Puck comes charging in with a card in his hand he must have used to pick our lock.

"Mother fucking asshole shithead fuck face butt mucking anus licking turd swallowing cum guzzling fucker!" I yell as I thrash in bed furious with my sexual frustration.

Puck is standing there shocked. He is looking at me with wide eyes and his jaw practically hitting the ground.

"Hot." He mumbles still staring at me.

I am giving him the deadliest glare I can while still ties up in bed naked.

"Stop fucking looking at her perv." Santana quickly whips my blanket over me covering me up to my neck. "What the hell are you doing breaking into our room to perv out on my girlfriend and me?" she gets up in his face waving her hand. I watch as his eyes trail down to stare now at her cleavage.

"Uhuh no you just did not!" she looks so cute when she is angry like this. Even though I am extremely pissed off at Puck right now I can still admire how hot my girlfriend is wearing just a bra and boy shorts yelling at Puck.

"You do not get to barge in here look at my girlfriend then try to check out my rack. Wait let me rephrase that why are you here at all?"

"Uhh um...we…I…that…yeah." Puck stutters out.

Santana turns to me and raises an eyebrow. I try my best in my current position to shrug my shoulders, it doesn't really work though. She turns back to Puck to see that he was trying to check out her butt.

"Okay maybe you tinny ass brain might be able to work if you concentrated on looking at my eyes not my tits _or _ass."

"Sorry sorry. Okay." He turns around to face the wall. I can't even help but giggle, receiving a hard glare from San. "So I need you two to get dressed and ready."

"Can you not see we are busy?"

"um yeah and I am so so sorry to interrupt this, it looks very fun, and on any other day I would ask to join." Now I do laugh because I can picture the death glare San is giving him and I can see her shoulders tense up. "But Britt your sister texted me and said she had a hot friend at a club that she wants to hook me up with. I need my wing girl to help me out. Please please please. This girl is smoking hot and your sis already warned me that I have no game, so I might need to relax. I am always so much more relaxed with you there. Plus your lil sis is having other friends there and it will be awkward if I don't know many people." Puck is really whining now.

"Why can't you just go get dwarf." San complains.

"phhh ha don't make me laugh. Rachel has absolutely _no _game. Please Brit you know you owe me for that one thing. I will not mention now because your girlfriend is here. Also it is none of her business because it was a long time ago, but you still owe me and I am calling in the favor. Remember you can't turn it down when I call in the favor that was also in the agreement."

"Wait why not in front of her girlfriend." San turns to me now and I gulp visibly. "Why not in front of your girlfriend?"

I give her the sweetest smile possible. "Sweetie can you please unhook me here." I show her trying to tug my restraints. I fucking hate Puck right now calling in a favor. "How long do we have Puck oh and I am bringing San."

"You have no time to finish if that is what you are asking. We are leaving right once you two get dressed and I am not leaving this room, so don't even think about funny business. That is Unless you want me involved, because I cannot just stand here with you two doing the deed." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

Yep definitely hate him right now. I watch as he sits down on the floor still facing the wall like a child in trouble.

"San babe I am sorry but we have to go I will definitely make it up to you." I give her puppy dog eyes as she walks closer to me.

"You better." She grumbles under her breath. "You are officially on my shit list Puckerman." She says aloud.

"I bet your view will change after a couple of drinks, I do remember how clinging and lovey you become after drinking."

I think you are getting me confused with Britt." She unfastens my arms and I stretch them up before reaching up and pulling San down on top of me causing her to squeal.

I roll us over so that I am on top of her. She still has a frown on her face.

"You better turn that frown upside down." I lean down to cover her face in kisses. "Remember I belong to you." I breathe into her ear and nip on her lobe.

She breaths out a moan causing me to smile.

"So hot." I turn my head to see Puck staring at us with wide eyes again and drool practically hitting the floor.

"Wall Puck." I point to the wall causing him to grumble and turn back around.

"Get ready babe. We will still have fun." I lean down and give her a quick peck before bouncing out of bed.

"I was having more fun before squirrel hair decided to ruin it."

* * *

POV Santana

Just what I wanted to be doing. I pout my lip as we walk up to the bouncer of the club. Yeah it looks nice and yeah it looks like fun if I wasn't in a crabby mood. I huff out a breath in complaint. To think about an hour ago I had my girl tied up and in the palm of my hand…literally.

I huff again this time it causes B to nudge into my shoulder.

"San stop your complaining people are giving us weird looks because _most_ people like to come to the clubs." She giggles but I don't find this situation funny at all. "Aww come on San stop being such a grumpy gills." I feel lips gently graze my cheek. How can I not smile at that gesture? "There's that smile." Britt squeals in delight and I smile wider.

I don't even realize that we made it to a table until Britt squeezes my hand before sitting down.

"So Puck where is the girl that you are trying to get into her pants? I do not see anyone at the table." I pointedly gesture to the area across from us which remands empty further proving this is a waste of time.

"There on their way." He claims "While we wait why don't I go and get us some drinks." He gives us his big innocent smile and I roll my eyes.

"Better be something strong." I mutter.

"San." Britt laughs "stop that. Here look at me." I turn to look at her bright blues and like always they get my heart to speed up.

She cups my cheek lightly with her hand and strokes my cheek as I lean into her.

"Bright side is I'm here with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way." she smiles and she is so cute. I lean up and capture her lips with mine. After a short kiss she pulls back to eye me up. "Plus you are very sexy in that dress." She gives me a wink.

I flip my hair and give her a sexy smile. "I know I do."

She pokes me in the side and pouts. "What no compliment for me." She raises an eyebrow.

"Well you always look sexy, but I especially like it when you show off your legs like this." I trail my fingers up her thigh. I am happy to see this action causes her breath faster. I lean in closer and kiss her neck lightly. "and you look very hot tonight." I kiss her cheek and pull back to see her face is now flush.

"Britty! I am so happy to see that you guys are here!" Riley shrieks as she approaches our table. "I did not expect to see you so soon." She bats her long eyelashes as she practically tugs Britt up for a hug.

They look so much alike it still startles me. Riley is wearing a tight black strapless dress. The end barely covers her butt to show off her long legs. To emphasize her height further she is wearing black stilettos causing her to gain an inch on her sister. Her hair is pulled back in a loose pony that still looks stylish and shows of her cheek bones. Overall she does look very good tonight but not nearly as good as my girl.

"Riley where is my date for the night!"

I clench my fist at the voice. I was not expecting to see this girl for a long, long time, possibly never again.

"Oh so you did manage to get me a date with your sexy surfer sister?" I watch as Shia struts up.

Let me say I might be a little bit bias in this situation, but this girl looks like a hoe. She is wearing bright red stilettos and the sluttiest dress in this whole building. The sparkly black dress stops right at her ass almost showing off her cheeks. If she turned to fast or if she bends a little her ass will be showing. Don't even get me started on how much cleavage she is revealing by how low the V of her dress goes down, practically to her bellybutton.

"Uhh- no.." Before Britt can even finish her sentence I stand up and give her a big kiss on the lips. I feel her relax into it.

_Take that you little home wreaking bitch. _

I pull back and act like I am startled to see Shia there, and no I do not miss the scowl that she was giving me. "Oh Shia you are here to? Wow this is a small town. It seems like we just saw you." I put a finger up to my chin like I am thinking. Then I pat my thigh like I just remember. "That's right that was today." I laugh. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you were stalking my girlfriend here." I wrap my arm possessively over Britt's shoulder.

"Yeah it is nice seeing you again too Samantha."

"It's Santana."

"Yeah right sorry bad memory." She laughs and waves it away like no big deal. This girl has problems.

I look over to Britt who I can tell is trying her hardest to not stare at the girl's tits that are practically obscuring the entire view.

"Hey I brought the.. Oh hello." Puck stumbles over with a huge smile eyes completely focused on the slut's boobs. _Good maybe he can distract her from hitting on my girl. _Puck blindly thrust out the drinks to me and Britt.

I happily accept mine as I pull Britt with me into the booth again.

"Puck this is who I wanted to introduce you to. This is Shia. Shia Puck." I watch as Shia looks from Puck to Britt then back to Puck with a look of disappointment, but she hides it quickly.

"Hi I have heard so much about you Puck. Riley didn't mention how cute you were though." They slide into the other side of the table, I am not too happy when Shia picks the spot right across from Britt.

Shias green eyes flick back over to Britt as she studies her. I want to laugh at how pathetic this girl is though, because when I look at Britt she has all her attention on me, well specifically my legs. I watch her concentrating as she draws hearts with her finger tips on my thigh. _Oh how I love this girl. _

She feels me watching her and glances up with a dopey smile. 'I love you' I mouth and her sapphire eyes sparkle even more as she reaches over to touch the necklace she gave me. 'I love you too.' She mouths back.

"You are too cute." I say aloud not able to hold in how giddy she makes me feel.

"Girls I got the drinks!" Sam comes rushing over with drinks in his hand for the two girls.

I feel Britt tense up. "Thanks Sammy!" Riley squeals as she takes the drink he offered. " look who also came out tonight." She gestures over to Britt. "My lovely sister."

"Oh hey B." Sam says giving an awkward wave.

"H-Hey Sam." Britt stutters causing me to look at her.

Britt raises the drink to her lips and quickly downs the drink. She then turns to me motions for me to quickly drink the rest of mine, which I am all too happy to follow her instructions.

_Yep this has been one hell of a day. First I have to deal with a girl fan girling all over my girlfriend. When I finally get to have my way with her I am cocked blocked. Not only do I have to deal with the fan girl, now I have to deal with Sam, the guy who probably still is in love with Britt. Let's be real, Riley is no Brittany no matter how hard he tries to believe so. _

"So Puck where are the other friends that are supposed to be here making you uncomfortable." I state giving him an accusing stare before downing the rest of my drink.

"I swear Riley told me there would be more people."

"Whoops I must have forgotten to tell you they bailed." Riley shrugs her shoulders like it isn't a big deal.

"Well fucking great." I mumble and Britt pinches my side.

"Well I think we are going to go dance." Britt claims standing up quickly almost hitting the table by the speed she stands up. She reaches over and grabs my arm and drags me behind her at a quick speed.

"What was that about Britt?" I ask as she spins me around to hold me tightly by the waist and starts so rock us to the beat.

"Umm I will only tell you if you promise not to get mad or over react. I'm sure it might have even been an accident." By the tone she uses I can tell I am already going to be mad but I nod my head in agreement anyways.

She takes in a deep breath before talking. "Okay well when Shia sat down." I tense up just hearing the name. "She accidently hit my calf with her foot." I feel my blood boiling already. "Then she kept it there and I thought she just didn't know that it was my leg. Then as we kept talking she started rubbing her foot up and down my calf. When I looked up to tell her that was my leg she umm she gave me a wink and licked her lips. I reacted quickly though knowing I had to get out of there." I spin around to look Britt in the eyes. All I see is love and caring and I can't help but love her a little bit more. She is always so caring. I lean up and kiss her lips. Then I start to march back to the table but don't make it very far to notice that it is empty before I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Babe you promised." Britt complains in my ear. "Besides I want to dance with my girlfriend." She wiggles behind me and I lean back into her.

"Fine but if she tries anything else I will not be letting it go so easily."

"It's fine, it looks like Puck is distracting her anyway."

I look to where she points to see the girl grinding on Pucks leg like some fucking cat in heat.

"Yeah cuz that worked out so well when he tied hitting on me." I say under my breath.

"Baby that was different I had a claim on you first and I actually wanted to be with you."

Britt spins me around so that I am twirling then she dips me. She gives me a cocky smile and a wink because she knows the effect her sexy dancing has on me. She leans down to give me a peck on the lips before pulling me back up to sway with me to the beat.

"Hey B?" Riley struts over to us swinging her hips and I catch a lot of guys bluntly checking her out as she clears a path over to us. "Sam said he wanted to talk to you in the back. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on your girlfriend." Riley gives me a sly smile and adds a wink. "We will just go over to the bar and get a drink."

"Umm San?" I look up to Britt with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think it is ok if I go and talk to Sam? I don't want to get you mad if you are not okay with it. I just think that Sam and I still need to clear stuff up. He hasn't even been talking to me since he found out about us and I want to fix it." She gives me big blue puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. She is so cute I can't say no so I just nod my head. "You." She gives a pointed look to her sister. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Will do sissy, even though it is hard to with this fiery Latina. Oh I forgot I got you another drink. thought you might need it for a confidence boost." Riley holds up a bright green tube like shot.

"Oh pretty." Britt claps her hands before pulling the shot back.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Tastes like green apple." Britt says licking her lips.

She then leans down giving me a peck on the cheek. "You said back there?" she points to the back of the club looking at her Sister.

"Yep back there B see you soon, have fun."

* * *

POV Brittany

Okay so I love bright colored things, that is why I was so excited about the shot, but I am not so sure anymore. After giving San a big kiss to her pillow like lips I head to the back of the club.

I feel a lot different that when I normally take shots. My vision is a little blurry, which is normal sometimes, but I feel a lot more out of it. It is almost like I can't control my own body. I barely make it to the stares when I feel arms around me and my vision goes black. Before I black out I hear a voice.

"Don't worry sexy I have you now." Whispered in my ear and how I wish that it was Santana's voice.

* * *

POV Santana

I look at the time on my phone and text Britt again asking how she is and what is taking so long. It has been a half hour and she still hasn't come to look for me.

"What's wrong Santana you have looked at your phone like five times in the last two minutes."

"I'm just worried about Brittany." I sate a little annoyed because if it wasn't for Riley or Sam for the matter I would be with my girl right now.

"Oh I'm sure she if fine." Her blue eyes watching me closely. I normally don't feel scared when I look into the blue eyes that are almost the same as hers; normally I feel love and kindness. When I look into her eyes right now though all I see is secrets and it is making me nervous.

Her eyes flick up and she has a smile on her face. "Oh there she is right now, and it looks like she is having fun with Shia."

I look up and my heart feels like it breaks. Britt is at the top of the dance floor pushed up against the wall making out with Shia who is between her legs.

"You know my sister has always been a slore." I turn to Riley in shock.

She just shrugs in response as if this is no big deal; my girlfriend is openly cheating on me and where is Sam or Puck?

"Oh don't worry hun I bet it is nothing personal." Riley says as she strokes my arm. "Besides I am younger and prettier, I could help you get revenge on her."

"Um no…I'm just going to um go brush my hair." I state quickly shooting off the first excuse that came to my head to leave her there.

I have to go kick some girls ass is what I really should have said.

I march right up to the wall where Brittany is currently pushed against, but before I reach her I hear her.

"S'ntna." It comes out in a slur and barely audible but none the less I heard it.

"What the hell are you doin with my girlfriend!"

Shia whips around startled and in the process Britt falls to the ground not even able to hold herself up. I rush over to her and help her sit up against the wall.

"Ok babe stay here, I will be right back." I get no response as her chin touches down to her chest as if she has no neck bone to hold it in place. "Fuck."

I spin around to face the bitch Shia. My teeth are clench and I feel myself heating up. "What the hell did you give her!" I all but yell as I step up in her face.

"I didn't give her anything. I saw her trip trying to walk and I helped her. It is not my fault she drank too much then came onto me, and if you were paying attention she liked it." She sticks her fist to her hip and her lips turn up into a cocky smile.

"Oh yeah it fucking looks like she wanted it especially when I heard her say my name. If you had eyes you would see that she is passed out against the wall and I know for a fact she didn't drink too much."

I glare at her as she steps closer to me. This was her first bad move. "And between you and me she would have been moaning my name in a few minutes if you would not have interrupted." And that was the second bad move.

"Oh hells to the no." I leaped and all chaos broke lose. I tackle her to the ground and my fist collides with her face, she will have a bruise later from that. She gives a whimsy scream before trying to flip me over. I feel arms full me but not quick enough. I feel a sting mainly focused on my cheek before I am hauled away. She is lucky that I am restrained. "Bitch." I spit out.

"Whooh there tiger we have to get you out of here before the bouncer gets you." I can tell right away it is Pucks voice.

"Britt." I get out still trying to struggle. I don't even care about Shia right now I just want to get Britt out of here. "Get her." I motion my head, since my arms are in a lock, to where Britt is still slumped over.

"Got it, if you do not try running back over to Shia."

"I promise just get Britt."

Puck releases me and rushes over to pick up Britt. I turn to see Sam holding Shia back. When her green eyes land on mine I give her a very crude one handed gesture before following Puck out.

"Oh is B all right?" Riley rushes over to us right before we make it to the exit.

"Can't talk right now Riley we have to go. Move Puck." I push Puck to keep walking.

"Well I hope she is okay and you two work everything out." She gives me a too sweet smile, but I don't miss the disappointment from her eyes.

"Umhm." I hum before rushing after Puck.

"You two gunna be alright?" Puck asks as he sets Britt down in the back of the taxi he hailed.

"Uh yeah I think so do you think Britt is okay?"

"Oh yeah she is fine just looks like she was roofied." Puck shrugs.

"Roofied!"

"Oh yeah you can tell she was definitely drugged but my guess is roofie."

"Fucking Shia." I turn to march right back into the club to confront her, but Puck grabs my arm.

"Santana not right now. The best thing to do right now would be go home and take care of B. If she gets worse you might have to take her to the hospital. Call if you need anything." He turns me so that I have to look into his eyes. I see the concern fill them. "I mean it S anything. I am going back in to deal with some stuff, I will get ahold of you tomorrow." He leans over and gives me a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Okay thanks Puck."

I slid into the taxi and let Britt rest her head on my lap. I am so worried. I think she is unconscious and the only thing I can do is run my fingers through her hair long blond locks.

When the taxi finally arrives to our dorm I hand off some money and quickly rush around to the other door so that I can lift Britt up in my arms. I carry her bridle style and make it up to our room without any interruptions from the Midget and her new sidekick; I swear they are attached at the hip now.

After a couple tries trying to unlock the door I finally get it open. I lay Britt down on my bed and rush over to her drawers to find her a pair of jammies. I pull out her duck shirt she likes to sleep in and walk over to her. I undress her trying not to wake her, even though she is starting to really worry me. I slip the shirt over her head when I hear her.

"S'n uv ow." I look down to see her eyes open, her bight blues are glazed over and she looks so groggy. I do not miss the love and innocents in her eyes though.

I feel tears in my eyes for everything that has happened tonight. How could someone do this to her? "I love you too." I blubber out trying not to let my tears fall. I have to stay strong for her.

She tries reaching up to me but her arm falls clumsily almost knocking her in the face. I rush over to my drawer pull out a big T-shirt and strip quickly not wanting to leave her while she is awake. Once my shirt is on I crawl into bed with her and wrap her in my arms. I nuzzle my face into her shoulder.

"Y-you scared me B." I whisper against her skin.

She rolls over to face me. Her hand reaches down to clutch the heart necklace gently. "yours." She mumbles before I hear a soft snore.

I reach over and touch her chest right over her heart "You have mine too." I wrap my arms even tighter around her before falling to sleep with Britt in my arms safely and secure.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading hope it turned out okay :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N thank you everyone for the reviews they are awesome and I cant believe how many people have started to follow and read my story it is awesome! :)**

** This chapter isn't as good as some of the other ones I think. I didn't really have the time and I wanted to get a chapter out before I go on vacation tomorrow. This story is also shorter, but once I get back from vacation I will get right back on writing :)**

* * *

POV Brittany

I wake up with a killer headache. I feel like my head is about to burst open and explode. The sun is way too bright coming into the window. I turn around to burry my head in the pillow, which turn out to be not my pillow at all but San. I hear a grumble because San is underneath me completely with her arms tightly wrapped around me keeping me in place.

I nuzzle against her neck and give her a light kiss on her jaw.

"Britt?" I feel her stiffen under me. I really don't want her to move. I feel her fingers run through my hair pushing back strands so that she can see my eyes.

"Morning." I get out but it sounds raspy even to my ears.

"Are you alright sweetie?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah I am sleeping with you so everything is fine." I smile at her.

I look up into her brown eyes and am surprised to see concern fill them.

"Are you sure you are fine? Do you remember what happened last night?"

I think back trying to picture what it was that we did. I giggle. "Yeah we went to the bar because Puck interrupted my sexy punishment. Then we danced." I nod my head. "How did we get back though because I don't remember that?"

"Britt you we drugged with a date rape drug last night." I look at her in shock.

"No I must have just blacked out." She shakes her head and she looks sad.

"w-what happened?" I ask nervously seeing the hurt in Sans eyes. I never want to cause that hurt.

She looks away breaking our gaze. "Well after you took the green drink. You took off to meet up with 'Sam'." She put in finger quotes. "But when I finally found you, you were… uh." She broke off not finishing her sentence.

"San tell me please I know I did something that hurt you I can tell by your eyes." I plead with her.

"Okay you were umm pushed up against the wall and um making out with Shia. But like I said you were drugs. It was those two bitches fault."

My heart clutches. How could I do that to San. I roll over and the tears just explode and my headache comes back with double the amount of power.

"Britt don't beat yourself up over this. See I don't blame you. I blame your sister and Shiah."

I shake my head, bad idea, I am going to throw up. I hop out of bed on wobbly legs and barley make it to the trash can before I empty out my stomach.

* * *

POV Santana

I watch Britt in so much pain and I just want to kick the skank and her sisters ass for doing this to her. She is acting like it is all her fault when she was drugged and didn't remember a single thing.

I get up out of bed and rub her back as she throws up. There is no way she is going to class today and I will stay here and take care of her.

"Hey babe we are staying here today I am not letting you go anywhere." She nods her head in the trash can and I hear a sob retch from her as she heaves more.

When she finally feels better she crawls back into her bed and hides under the covers. I turn on the television because I am too awake to go back to bed right now and put in one of her Disney dvd's to make her feel better. I pick _The Lion King_ because it is an awesome movie. I sit down resting against the head board right next to her.

"H-how can you even be in the same bed as me." I hear her barley get out over sobs.

"What do you mean babe?" I rub her back and fight with her to pull down the cover over her head.

"I cheated on you. I was stupid and naive and cheated. How can you even forgive me, Im an awful person." Her blue eyes are filled with tears and it hurts my heart that she is putting so much pressure on herself. Yes she might have taken the drink but it was from her sister. Someone who you think you can trust.

"Babe it is not your fault and you are a wonderful person who is full of life." I touch her cheek lightly and she flinches away. "You cannot take the entire blame babe you were drugged it is not like you went out of your way to cheat on me."

"But I did I cheated on you. I thought no matter what that would never happen I could never cheat on you but I did, and you took care of me." Tears are streaming down her face again, and I cannot stop myself from leaning down and wrapping my arm around her. She looks so fragile and vulnerable.

"shh shhh. It's okay babe it's not your fault please stop crying. I forgive you." I rub her back and try to bring her closer to me.

Her blue eyes are so bright right now, standing out around the red rim of her eyes. "d-do you s-still love me?" she looks nervous and I smile down to her.

"More than anything." I reply and kiss her on her lips. She hums into the kiss and it feels so good. I can taste the saltiness of her tears. I pull back to give her a smile. "I love you so much Britt."

"I love you too." Her forehead was scrunched up slightly in pain.

"Hold on babe." I slip out of bed. Britt looks like she is about ready to complain, so I kiss her again and mumble I will be right back.

I get her a water bottle and some aspirin then cuddle right back into her while she takes the pills.

"San you should go to class you are going to be late and you have cheerleading practice later. I can't take up anymore of your time." She rolls over facing away from me and watching the television.

"Nope I am going to stay here and take care of my girlfriend; besides I already texted Quinn telling her I was sick. You can't get rid of me that easily." I reach up and run lay fingers along my heart necklace and hold onto the comforting weight reminding me of Britt's love.

I cuddle into Britt and watch the movie with her in my arms. I wouldn't not want to be anywhere else.

I must have fallen asleep because I feel fingers running through my hair and the sweet humming of a song. I feel the vibrating of her hums and it is so comforting. She stops though when I shift a little. I look up. She looks a lot better. Her skin isn't as pale as it was this morning and she has color on her cheeks. Her eyes also are not as glassy. She looks so beautiful with the sun shining on her long blond hair as she looks down at me her eyes filled with love.

"Will you sing it for me?" I ask when she stops her humming.

Brittany's cheeks turn even redder as she blushes bashfully. "I'm not a very good singer."

"Please Britt?" I stare up at her with big brown eyes.

"Okay hold on I need to have the music with it." She shuffles her way out of bed and I groan at not having her under me. "It's your fault I had to get up." She sticks her tongue out at me playfully.

I smile at her as she puts on a song on her computer. It is a soft song with acoustic. She crawls back into bed. Her soft voice starts up as she sings the first verse.

_Breathe in for luck,__  
__breathe in so deep,__  
__this air is blessed,__  
__you share with me.__  
__This night is wild,__  
__so calm and dull,__  
__these hearts they race,__  
__from self control.__  
__Your legs are smooth,_ (she rubs her legs along mine and I giggle at the act)  
_as they graze mine,__  
__we're doing fine,__  
__we're doing nothing at all._

She sings softly as she holds me tight.

_My hopes are so high,__  
__that your kiss might kill me.__  
__So won't you kill me,__  
__so I die happy.__  
__My heart is yours to fill or burst,__  
__to break or bury,__  
__or wear as jewelery,_ (she reaches down to touch the necklace heart she got me when she told me she loved me the first time)  
_which ever you prefer.__The words are hushed lets not get busted;__  
__just lay entwined here, undiscovered.__  
__Safe in here from all the stupid questions.__  
__"hey did you get some?"__  
__Man, that is so dumb.__  
__Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...__  
__so we can get some_.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.__  
__So won't you kill me, so I die happy.__  
__My heart is yours to fill or burst,__  
__to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,__  
__which ever you prefer_.

I don't hold back anymore as I reach up and kiss her softly. Her voice was so soothing and sweet I couldn't help but want to hold her and feel her body next to mine. "That was beautiful Britt."

She gets red faced again and I laugh. I run my fingers under her shirt and along her defined abs.

"You ready to get up babe? We have been in bed half the day and we need to get you food. I think you lost all of it this morning in the garbage." Right on cue her tummy growls.

"But I just wanna cuddle here with you." She pouts but I am not falling for it this time she needs to eat.

I quickly look away standing up and going for my clothes. I put on a white loose fitting V-neck and some black short shorts. I turn around to see Britt just watching me.

"Get your cute ass up and get dressed now." I smile at her.

She gives me a sexy smile and throws off her jammies so that she is standing right in front of me naked. "Are you sure you want me to get dressed now?"

I scan her body she is so beautiful I step a foot closer to her. I reach out to grab her waist but she spins away. "Nope your right I am hungry I should get dressed." She sways her hips walking over to her dresser and shimmying on undies and shorts.

"Tease" I mumble with my lip out.

Her head pops up at the comment and she looks over to me. She straps on her bra and walks slowly over to me.

"I love when you are frustrated. You have the most adorable pout." She whispers in my ear and nibbles on my ear lobe. "But if we don't go get food right now we will not be leaving this room and we both know that." She runs her long fingers up my arm slowly then steps away to retrieve a shirt.

I throw my hand up in frustration and storm out the door. "Adorable!" I hear yelled after me. Santana 0 sexual frustration 2 within two days. This is bullshit!

We make our way over to the café and I see our group already at the table. I stop in my tracks pulling Britt to a stop as well when I see trouty mouth I look around again to see if he brought Ridley with him, since she seems to be attacked at the hip most of the time. When I look around it looks like the coast is clear.

"Over here you guy!" Rachel is practically standing up on the bench waving us over. Does she really think that after about five weeks we don't know what table we always sit at. I roll my eyes as I scoot into the bench placing the tray down holding both Britt's and my lunch.

"I thought you were sick today S?" Quinn is looking at me confused.

I shrug "must have gotten better."

"And Brittany you were not in our Phycology class what happened? I texted you." Now it was Rachel who was asking questions. They were both looking at us suspiciously.

"Oh I was drugged last night and San took care of me this morning." Brittany states bluntly. My mouth drops open at how casually she said this.

I watch as Rachel's mouth drops open and she looks like she is about to cry. Man this girl is drama filled.

"Oh no Brittany!" she rushes around the table practically pushing me away so she can sit next to Britt and wrap her arms around her. I am pretty sure I see her shoulders shaking as well like she is crying.

I turn my attention to Sam who is sitting by Quinn. I give him a glare even though he is looking away. "So Sam." I draw out. "How was your night last night? Didn't quite get to talk to Britt did you?"

He looks startled. "What are you talking about Santana?"

"Oh don't play dumb, you were probably in on this whole situation. You just couldn't take the fact that I was with Britt could you." I was getting heated.

"Santana I really don't know what you are talking about. I went to the bathroom after you two left to go dance. I got in a conversation with the a guy who I went to high school with. Then the next thing I know you and B were heading out the door."

"Oh so you had no idea at all that Britt's sister gave her roofies." I roll my eyes this guy is such a joke.

"No I did not know and how do you even know it was Riley. For all we know it could have been a bartender." He shrugs his shoulders. "I just know that Riley was horrified and I had to calm her down."

"Oh this is bullshit! It was fucking her who did it!" I stand up now. I cannot be around this dickwad. I storm off needing a walk.

"S wait up!" Quinn catches up with me and laces her arm through mine to keep my pace.

"Okay as calmly as you can, which I know is hard for you, tell me what the hell happened last night."

* * *

POV Brittany

I watch San storm off and I try to follow, but I can't move with Rachel clutching onto me. I see Quinn stand up and mouth 'I got her B' before chasing after Santana.

"Britt I really didn't know." I look up to see Sam watching me. He looks sad. "I would never do anything like that to you."

"I know Sam. San is just a little on edge today after Shia made out with me last night when I was drugged up."

I watch pain flash through his eyes. "So do you think it was Riley too?"

I watch him to trace his emotions. Sam has always been there for me and I am not surprised he is going after Riley since I messed with his heart. I can't lie to him though, because he has never lied to me. "Yes Sam I know she did it." I watch the pain in his eyes as he looks down at the table.

"I should have knew she was just using me to get back at you." He shakes his head. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Sam it is okay I don't blame you I trusted her too much to. I was just excited to have my little sister back in my life."

"What are you going to do?" his eyes are studying mine looking for an answer.

"I have to go see my dad. I have to fix all of this." My voice breaks, because I am somewhat scared of my dad and I really was hopping to never see him again in my life. My posture sags at the thought.

I fish out my phone which I didn't check this morning, because San had all my attention. I see two text messages. One is from Rachel asking me where I was. The other was from Shia. _Great_. At least San didn't see that it would have made her even more pissed. The massage said 'had a great time last night. Your mouth tasted awesome hope we can do it some other time ;)' the message made me sick even reading it and I resisted the urge to throw up in my mouth. I delete the message then search through my contacts for my dad's number.

_Hopefully he still has the same number. _

**To Dad: hey can we meet up? **

I get a message almost instantly.

**From Dad: I was waiting for to get a hold of me. Yes lets meet up tomorrow for lunch at the pizza place I took you when you were little. **

I release my breath shakily. I really don't want to deal with this. I look up in defeat into Sam's concern eyes.

"You will be okay B." I nod and relax into Rachel's hug. _I hope it does turn out okay._

* * *

**Song is called **"Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. I was just listening to older song and I heard this so I decided to use it.

**Thank you for reading once again sorry for it being so short. please review let me know what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: okay this chapter took me way to long to write, I know I suck. My life has been hectic at least I will be done with track and school soon :) anyways thank you everyone who reviews, seriously they make my day! :) **

**So here it is the next chapter hope you like it and sorry for taking so long!**

* * *

POV Santana

"Hey babe I am going to go out to the beach with Quinn okay. She has been whining about never hanging out anymore." I make a face before I lean over Britt who is at her desk doing homework and give her a kiss on the lips. "mmmh. You always taste so good." I pull back and run my tongue over my lips and give her a wink.

Brittany is looking at me confused.

"W-why are you going anywhere?" Britt has been acting really weird since yesterday. It may be because she is still sorry about what happened between her and Shia, but it has been really weird. I am use to my hot surfer bubbly girlfriend, not she is quiet studying and barley flirty. I can't get over the feeling she isn't telling me something.

"That is because Quinn and I do not have class today babe and she claims I have been neglecting my duties as a best friend." I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Oh." I catch the disappointment in her voice as she looks around again as if she wasn't really listening or she was thinking about something else.

"Hey babe." I sit on the edge of her desk so that I can look at her. Her hair is up in a messy bun that looks adorable on her even though she looks tired. She is avoiding my eye contact now though and looking at her homework again. "Are you okay? Because I told you before I don't blame you and I even showed you that I meant it last night." I wiggle my eyebrows even though she isn't looking. I watch the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"No baby I'm fine." She looks up to me with a bright smile, but I can tell it is fake.

"I can just stay here if you really want me to." I reach out and push her bangs out of her eyes so I can see her bright blues.

"No go on San I want to be alone for a little bit anyways." She looks back down at her book. I study her for a few more minutes before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Call or text me if you need me for anything okay?"

She nods. "yep I love you." She looks up when she says this and I can't help but smile at those words. It still amazes me that she is in love with me.

"I love you too." I still don't move as my eyes bounce back and forth between hers. "Remember call me for anything." She nods and playfully pushes me away.

"Yes now go on you know Quinn doesn't like you to be late." I smile as I walk out the door. She should be fine today she just want to do her homework. I try to convince myself.

I rush down to Quinn's car. I hop into the convertible and lower my sunglasses.

"Ready to get the bitch back?" I turn to smile at Quinn.

"You have no idea." I reply.

* * *

"Okay Quinn even for me this is a little bit over the top." I look over to see my friend crouching in the bushes hopping from bush to bush as I stand on the sidewalk. What I didn't expect when I told Quinn how I wanted to kick some serious stalker ass was for Quinn to pack camo in the back of her car and to try and be incognito. I mean we are going to the shack house right now to get Puck to give us the sluts address.

"Santana if you want my help you will get your ass in these bushes and put some camouflage on your face. You stick out too much."

"Says the girl who looks out of place on a fucking beach. I am the one who fits in in shorts and a tank top." I yell. Two guys who are walking past turn and give me weird looks. "What you never yell at bushes before?" They turn around quickly and walk away. "See you are making me seem weird." I complain still walking on the cement path.

"Success they had no idea I was here!" Quinn jumps out almost giving me a heart attack.

"Shit!" I hold my hand up to my chest. "Don't do that! And you look really ridiculous." She has smudges of green and brown all over her face. "You have officially lost your mind."

"Well I think it works now you will cooperate with me Santana Lopez or you don't get my help." She puts her hands on her hips.

"Uhh fine put my name down on the loony bin." Quinn grabs my arms and pulls me in the bushes along behind her until we are right behind the shack. Quinn peeks out.

"I think he is just coming in from a lesson."

I peek out to see Puck leaning up against the shack talking up two girls in swim suits. They both hand over their numbers before walking off. I have no idea how his cheesy ass gets girls numbers it confuses me way too much to comprehend. I'm about to walk out when Quinn grabs my arm.

"Wait you can't just go walking up to him." I turn around to glare at her with a raisin eyebrow.

"Why the hell not!"

"Shush just follow me." I roll my eyes at her ridiculousness.

She pushes me behind her as we watch Puck walk inside the building.

"Okay go go go!" I roll my eyes at Quinn and walk past her out of our 'hiding place'. I turn around wondering why I don't hear Quinn behind me. What I didn't expect was to see short blond hair running full speed at me.

"What the h-" I get cut off as Quinns hand clamps over my mouth and I get shoved up against the shacks wall.

"Shhh. You're going to blow our cover."

"Yv een ricklus." I mumble behind her hand. I reach up to remove her hand. "You're being ridiculous."

She ignores and motions for me to go in. I walk into the room to see Puck leaned over a table with his back towards us. He hasn't even known that we are here.

"When I say go push him into the chair. Go!" Before I can even react Quinn pounces. She throws a black bag over his head then quickly ties up his hands.

"What the hell!" I hear Puck yell. Quinn pushes him against a chair that is in the room causing him to falls onto it. She produces duct tape that was tucked in her pants.

"Where did you get all that? I didn't even see you grab that." I gesture to the tape.

"Well when you are a spy you have to improvise and I cannot tell you all my secrets." Quinn says smugly.

"I think you took this way too far." I motion my hand to Puck who is facing us while I still stand in the door way.

Quinn is right beside Puck. She cocks a hip and studies her work. "Yeah maybe." She mumbles then shrugs. "Shut the door."

I shut the door and walk over to Quinn. She pulls off Pucks bag that was covering his head.

"Santana? Quinn? What are you two doing? Why the fuck did you scare the shit outta me and tie me up." Puck looks pissed off. His face is all red.

"See this is why we should have just done things my way. You pissed him off Quinn." I was too busy watching Puck so I didn't realize that Quinn had grabbed a flash light. She turns it on and stands over Puck.

"You don't ask the questions here we do." Quinn flashes the light in Pucks eyes. "Do you have Shia's number or address? Where can we find her? Are you really not going to cut that Mohawk because I think you are getting too old for it."

"Quinn we don't need to know that last one."

"I ask the questions here." Quinn flashes the light in my eyes now.

"You best be taking that little flashlight you have outta my eyes be fors I ends you." I threat and the light quickly leave my face.

I see that Quinn is giving me an apologetic look. "Sorry I got into my role." I roll my eyes at her and I hear Puck laugh.

"Answer!" Quinn is back to acting like an interrogator.

"Ok you two are being weird." I cock an eyebrow at him. "Okay mainly Quinn. But to answer you yes I have her number and I know where she lives. B's little sister told me where to drop her off at when we went home from the bar. So can I please get out of this tape and can you untie me?"

I look from Puck back over to Quinn. She looks at Puck almost disappointed.

"Well are you going to give us the information?" Quinn asks skeptically.

"Yeah it's not like I was trying to hide it."

Quinn lets out a breath. "I guess we can release you. I was just hoping you would have put up a better fight." Quinn lean over Puck and produces a pair of scissors to cut off the tape and rope that was tired around Pucks wrist. I am kind of getting worried about what else she has on her.

Puck stands up and looks at us weird before going over to his phone that he left on the table and starts to scroll through.

"okay." He says than turns to look over at me. "you're not going to like murder her though are you?"

I roll my eyes at him. "No I just need to talk to her." I smile innocently.

"Do I need to go with to supervise?"

"Nope I have Quinn for that." He looks over at Quinn skeptically; she is peaking out the small window. "I don't know if I feel all the comfortable about that. Has she taken something today, like happy pills?"

I laugh. "No she just gets very excited to be helping me with something."

"Oaky I guess. Well I just sent you the address. Be careful and if anything happens just call or text oaky? Oh wait and where is B I would have assumed she would be here for fun today since the waves are good."

Now that I think about it is weird that she was just chilling out in our room on a nice day like this. Normally she is on her long board or surfing, when she isn't begging me to join her. It is almost impossible for her to be inside on a very nice day. One time I found her running up to me in the quad to give me a kiss, she was supposed to be in class. When I asked why she was out of class she claimed she had to go surf because the waves were just too good to miss.

"uh I left her in our dorm room she said she had homework."

"Ohh huh. Okay I guess. Well have fun, make sure Quinn doesn't do anything too dangerous." He gives me a confident smile before turning back to the paper he was writing on before Q jumped him. I grab Q's arm before dragging her out and to the car.

"whoo another adventure!" She claps her hands. "let's go get this bitch."

* * *

Meanwhile POV Brittany

I start to pace back and forth. Santana just left and now I am freaking out. I really wanted to just beg her to come with me, because I don't think I can do this alone. The only reason why I didn't was because she already had plans, and I didn't want her to cancel them with Quinn. She did look really cute all concern about me and everything though. I sigh thinking about her. Oh how I wish she could distract them right now by wrapping me in her arms and nuzzle me against the neck.

Yep I cannot do this alone time for back up. I pull out my phone.

**To Sammy: Hey do you think you could maybe go with me today? You know to the thing I agreed to? It would really mean allot. **

I get a reply almost instantly.

**From Sammy: sure no problem B you know I always got your back :) Board there?**

**To Sammy: yep sounds like a plan meet you in fifteen :)**

I let out the breath I was holding.

"Okay I can do this." I tell myself and open my closet again. All I have to do is find clothes and go to the Shore Hut for lunch. I slip on short black shorts and a bright purple V-neck. He never said I had to be super dressed up. I slip on my chucks and grab my long board.

My tongue feels so dry why did I even agree to this. Shake my head clearing it of the negative thoughts as I walk down the hall.

"Hey B!" I feel someone bump into my side. "Oh good your back. Where are you going to the shack?" I look over a little shocked to see Rachel walking right next to me.

"Oh hey Rach um no I um I." I look down at my shoes nervously. "I'm going to meet up with my dad right now."

I hear a gasp and realize that yesterday she must not have heard me tell Sam I was going to meet up with my dad because she was a blubbering mess.

"No B this is not good. Your dad is a bad person you can't do this what are you going to say? I could come with."

"It's okay Rachel I am not the girl that I use to be when he bossed me around. I can handle it, but thanks for the offer but Sam is coming. I would have asked you, but I don't think my dad would really like you after the whole you taking me in when he wanted me to be homeless so I would go crawling back to him thing." I still fidget nervously right in front of the door, we are still in the lounge.

"I don't like this B." I look over at her now and she has worried written all over her face. I give her a stiff smile and shrug.

"Has to be done some time."

"What does Santana think?" I look around now not looking in her eyes. I shrug again.

"She doesn't know does she!" Rachel accuses.

"Maybe."

"B you can't do this! You have to tell her, she is your girlfriend and should have some type of say or at least she might have convinced you out of this."

Looking down at my bare wrist I say suddenly. "Wow look at the time I really have to get going." I quickly walk out the door not looking back.

"You don't even have a watch on! Uh you can be so frustrating!"

I don't turn around as I set my board down and push off heading over to Sam's apartment.

* * *

"Shit Britt are you sure we shouldn't just walk that was the second person you swerved in front of."

We are really close to the restaurant now and my nerves are peaking. We are going to stop over by the Shack first to drop off our boards because the pizza place is only a block away from there.

"No yeah I'm fine." I look over to give him a timid smile. Having him here is a little better but I am still out of it. His hair is whipping back as we ride down the road. I swerve around another person.

"Hey watch it!" they yell at me.

Luckily we are right by the shack. I hop off my board.

Sam jumps off the board and pretends to kiss the ground. "She made it without getting in an accident!" he yells then jumps up and gives me a goofy grin. I can't help but laugh, he always finds a way to relax me.

"Okay goof lets go." We jog up to the Shack not surprisingly we find Puck here. He was working on his own today.

"Just missed your crazy girlfriend." Puck calls out as we reach the Shack.

"Huh oh yeah she said she was coming to the beach with Quinn." I walk over and set my board down. I see tape and rope lying on the ground by one of our chairs and roll my eyes. Puck is really into so kinki stuff.

"Oh so that is what she told you?" Puck ask as I walk past him heading out.

"mmhmm." I hum.

"Ready Sam."

"So you aren't worried about her at all!" Puck yells after me.

"Get back to work Puck and she is just hanging out with Quinn why should I be worried." Quinn is like the most calm person I know. I don't think they could get into too much trouble on their own.

Sam and I walk away and Puck mumbles something under his breath.

Once we make it to the front door my breathing picks up. _I can do this. I can do this. _I feel a light pressure on my hand and my breathing relaxed. I look over and smile at Sam.

"Ready." He ask his green eyes studying me.

"As ready as I will ever be." Sam pushes the door open for me and I walk in releasing Sam's hand. I spot my dad instantly waving me over. He doesn't look like he has changed much since I had last saw him, except for a few more wrinkles and his hair had grayed out a little more.

"Brittany it has been a long time!" He smiles but it doesn't reach his gray blue eyes. His shoulders are bawd and muscular like they always have been and he is wearing a loose fitted white T-shirt and cargo shorts.

"I wander whose fault that is." I say sitting down. His eyes get colder. I have not forgotten this look and I don't think I ever will. My heart is accelerating.

"Now that is no way to talk to your father." He talks a breath to calm himself down before putting on his fake smile again. I know he is only acting like this because he is in public or else he would have screamed at me. "That would be your fault we never see each other you didn't choose your family." He shrugs and leans back casually but I see calculation in his eyes and he studies Sam.

"So is this your boyfriend?" he motions to Sam.

"Uh no sir I am Sam we have meet a lot since B and I have grown up together."

"Oh that is right. Huh I thought you were smaller and man your lips are huge son. Do you have some type of disease or something?" I watch my dad smirk before he takes a drink from a beer in front of him. I look back over to Sam who is sucking in his lips.

"Your lips are fine Sam he is just being rude."

"Na rude would be saying how much of a little shit you have turned out to be Brittany. I know that he isn't your boyfriend because I hear that you are actually dating women now."

"Is this really why you wanted to meet up to put me down?" I ask feeling my face heat up. "Because we can just leave."

"Oh be quiet I am not being mean. I was hoping to meet up with the hot Latina though." He gives a wink. "Maybe she isn't gay at all and just likes Pierces." He starts to laugh but I feel my fist tighten and my stomach getting queasy. This is the first time I am glad Santana is not around. Sam is looking down at the table also feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't talk about her like that." I hiss through clench teeth.

"Oh." He claps his hands. "My little girl has grown some claws since I have been away." He laughs again. He motions over for the waitress to refill his drink not even letting her ask if we would like anything.

"I want you to move back. I don't want you here I am doing fine on my own."

He gives me a wide smile and it looks very creepy. "Sam can you go order Brittany here a water or something and give us a little father daughter time." His eyes have not left mine yet.

I feel a hand grip mine and squeeze knowing it is Sam asking if that was okay I nod and feel Sam move away from me.

"Okay so what I wanted to tell you my daughter is that I own you if you don't remember. I keep tabs on everything you do and I know that I am still paying your schooling, so you do not tell me what to do got it." He bites out harshly. I watch his muscles flex and remember the time when I use to get into trouble and he used this tone. "Are you not at all curious as to why I came back?"

His voice softens a little but he is still wearing that creepy smile.

"I guess."

"Well sweetie I came back for you. I don't like this town nor do I want to stay here. You have to the end of semester to decide. I know I am being so generous." He gives me a smile like he just gave me a huge gift. "You will either stay here, but I will not be paying for your schooling and your will most likely be homeless, or you will go with me. We will be a family again and I will pay for you to go to a different school. See now doesn't that sound fun." He leans back in his chair as I just stare at him. I feel burning behind my eyes like I am about to cry.

"Why are you doing this to me? We were fine with the arrangement we were already doing." He huffs out a breath and leans in close.

"Brittany. If you haven't noticed by now your sister needs a female guidance. I also miss you and your not so witty comments or actions. I miss you being around and…" He just stops there but I know what it really is. He misses his control over me. He misses having someone to beat on when they drop an egg, or yell at when he has to work late. He misses the girl I use to be. The one who stayed quiet as her father hit her over and over when she would come in late from surfing. I am not her anymore and he wants to break me again.

"I'm not her anymore. The girl you knew."

"We will see about that." He smiles and gives me a wink as he stands up. As he walks over to me he leans down to whisper in my ear. "I own you and your time here is running out sweetie. This is what you deserve for picking surfing over your family." He pulls back and I hear the door chime behind him. This was all too much to handle.

I feel my vision blurring and my heart rate rising. I feel my body going numb then the table hits my face and I see black.

* * *

POV Santana

"What else do you know we are not letting you leave till you tell us!"

"Fucking bitch. It isn't like you deserve her anyway!"

_Smack_

My palm stings and I am looking at the girl in front of me wide eyed. Quinn was successful in getting another victim strapped up to a chair. I swear Q has to secretly work with the FBI how she learned to be so sneaky. Shia looks at me with shock in her green eyes which I have come to hate..

"Just talk Shia why the hell did you drug S's girlfriend? And why shouldn't I just let S kick the crap out of you?" Q pulls me behind her trying to calm me down as she steps up to talk.

"Fuck fine." She releases a breath, we have had her tied up for the past fifteen minutes and I was getting very antsy to release Snix on her.

Shia looks back to the ground again when she starts to talk. "It wasn't my idea. I don't even know Riley that well. She must have been spying on her sister one day or something because she saw me walking past gawking at Brittany when she was teaching a surf lesson." She looks up at me and rolls her eyes. "Yes that part was true I have a major crush on Brittany ever since I watched her compete like three years ago, and yes I did go out and watch her surf at times. You cont really blame me, she is hot." I take a warning step closer, but Q puts a hand on my shoulder to hold me back. "But when Riley saw me watching she must have known I was crushing on Brittany, so she came over to me and nodded to Brittany and said "I could help you get that girl. You have to have known I was shocked and thought I was seeing twins because Riley looks so much like Brittany. Anyways." She shakes her head. "I wanted the real deal so of course I took the opportunity. I didn't know that she was going to go this far as to drug her own sister, she just told me to flirt and make out with Brittany."

I get mad all over again and start to push forward around Quinn. "You knew she was drugged when you made out with her!"

"I thought she was extremely drunk! I had no idea she was going to be drugged!" Shia yelled back at me. "I haven't talk to Riley in days so I don't know what else you want me to say. You know the truth, and you know she picked you." She tried to shrug the best she could. "I tried but obviously she is supper infatuated by you, she didn't even text me back when I texted her."

Her speech didn't make me want to kick her ass any less, but it was starting to cut into my Brittany time and I wanted to get back to her.

"Let's go Q." I say heading for the door. "Oh and let her find her own way out of this situation." I yell over my shoulder.

"Still don't understand why she picked a cold hearted bitch over me." I hear yelled back at me but I just take a deep breath and head to the car.

* * *

"So what are you going to tell B?" Quinn asks as we walk down our hall in the dorm.

"Uh I'll prolly tell her her sister is a raging bitch who should never be trusted and for some crazy reason she set this whole thing up." I shrug my shoulder. "Right now though I want to get my lady lovin on because I have been deprived for about six hours." I wiggle my eyebrows as Q laughs at me as she walks into her room. I smile as I open the door expecting to find my beautiful girlfriend but what socks me is the visual in front of me.

Trouty mouth is leaning over my girlfriend. She is lying on her bed, her long blond hair fanned out on her pillow. I rush over to her side pushing big lips out of my way. I move the rag to around her neck and I hear her moan lightly, I also see a red mark on her head.

"What did you do to her?" I ask in a cold voice not taking my eyes away from Britt.

"I didn't do anything. She passed out and I brought her back here. She is fine she woke up but she fell back to sleep."

"Where the hell did you two go?" I accuse turning on him.

Sam looks shock. "We went to have lunch with her father." I feel my chest tighten. She did not tell me any of this. Why didn't she tell me, I could have gone with her. "Oh so she didn't tell you. I thought it was weird she asked me to go." He actually looks sincere but I can't stand to look at him. I turn back to Brittany.

"Just get out." I shake my head at him. I don't trust him nor do I want him around Brittany especially when she is vulnerable.

"I took care of her Santana she is my friend and I care about her. She is fine right now and you just need to get over me being around her, because I am not going anywhere. I promised her a long time ago I would never leave her. I am keeping my promise." I hear the door shut behind him.

I crawl into bed right next to my beautiful girlfriend. This day has felt like it took forever and I feel so exhausted. I wrap my arms around her body and feel her move into me. I lightly press my lips to her neck.

"Babe we need to talk about stuff." I hear Britt mumble I wait for her bright blues to look at me, but her eyes stay shut tight.

"What is it Britt?" she doesn't respond and I hear her breath deepen. "I missed you today." I say softly and lean up to give her a night kiss before cuddling into her. "We will talk when we wake up, and you will tell me why you chose to take Sam over me." I whisper knowing she will not respond right now. I reach up and gently touch my necklace, reassuring myself she loves me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and being patient with me. **

**Please review or PM me let me know what you liked, didn't or anything else.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally done with this chapter! I know it has been forever since I have updated this story and I am sorry :( I have just been busy and this chapter was harder for me to write. Thank you for being patient with me.**

* * *

POV Santana

I could barely sleep last night. I have been worried and feeling sick to my stomach about Brittany. I slept with Brittany in her bed, but we didn't even cuddle. I feel like there was a wall between us when really it was a couple inches of air. Trust me to have even a couple inches I these small beds are hard to do, but somehow we found a way. But I did finally fall asleep.

I startle awake when I feel a hand skim low on my stomach. Soft fingers across my skin while soft lips tickly my neck. I feel a hand roam up higher gently squeezing my right breast. A moan escapes my lips.

"mmhmm babe?" I question opening my eyes and rolling to my back. Brittany finds this as an opportunity to straddle my hips and hungrily suck the pressure point of my neck leaving her mark on me.

_Fuck I know that there was something we had to talk about. _Brittany is making it so difficult to think with the way her hands are massaging my breast and her nipping at my jaw line. I feel my arousal spike even more and I thrust up into her and moan again. I have missed the feeling of me body on me.

_Okay Santana stop thinking about your needs you need to talk. Sam was in here taking care of Brittany last night. _The thought of Sam helps me calm down enough to stop Brittany. I pull away a little causing her to look up into my eyes with her sad blue ones. They look pained and this really starts to worry me.

"Britt what happened yesterday?" I ask but she just shakes her head at me and I see a little tear in her eye. "Please honey why was Sam taking care of you what happened with your dad?" I ask as I rub up and down her tan long arms that are not just resting on my chest.

"Please can we just talk about that later I need you Santana. Please babe I need you." I see the desperate plea in her eyes. I run my hand along her cheek softly once more and nod as I bring her face down to mine. I don't expect the franticness that I feel once Brittany's lips touch mine. Her hands move quickly as she runs her finger down to my clit. I jerk at the unexpectedness of the speed. Normally she takes things slow and savers everything, but this is fast.

I gasp and she attacks my neck again. her teeth nip at my neck then she sooths it my sucking the flesh into her mouth. Her figer that was cirling my clit funs lower pressin against my entrance. She stops her finger there and lightly pesses against it, but it is not enough to enter me. I moan in frustraction.

"You are so wet Santana. Who do you belong to?" when all I do is moan back to her she releases my neck and looks down at me. I see determination in her eyes as she presses into me a little bit more. "who do you belong to." She says a little bit more angry.

"Fuck." I gasp. She has never really been like this in bed before. "y-you."

"Who?" she asks before leaning down to lightly tug my tit with her mouth.

"You fuck Brittany! I belong to Brittany!" she leans up to smiles down to me and enters me swiftly with two fingers. I cry out with the quick movement.

Her lips collide with mine to capture my moans as she thrust into me at a quick pace. When she hits my special spot I lose it. I quiver in her grasp as she eases me out of my orgasm and I shiver in her arms.

When I finally catch my breath I look up at her shining loving blue eyes and move a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you." I whisper, but it is strange her eyes lose their normal sparkle.

"Thanks for that, I needed it." She rolls off me.

"Don't you want me to return the favor?" I wink, but it lost on her, because she's not looking at me but up at the ceiling.

"No thanks."

"Okay then." I know she is acting really weird now but we still have to talk because she is making me nervous. "so are you going to tell me know why you didn't just tell me you were going to go meet up with your dad?" she turns to me when I bring this up so quickly. I study Brittany's face. She looks guilty and sad; it is starting to scare me.

"I-I have to go to work right now." She moves away from me abruptly and crawls out of bed.

Her beautiful naked body searches through her closet for clothes. She slips on her black bikini and a pair of board shorts. She throws on a deep white v-neck shirt. I am so shocked right now. I feel frozen in place I felt like I just got used and Britt is pushing me away. I get my body to sluggishly move after her before she reaches the door I grab her wrist.

"What is going on babe you told me we would talk today when you passed out last night, then this morning you bombard me with morning sex, which I am not complaining about at all. I just thought that we could at least talk please." I give her a sad pout and look at her with my big brown eyes. "I have no idea what is going on in that pretty head of yours. I just don't know what to do right now Britt." I feel lost as rejected by her.

"I –I." She closes her mouth trying to think of the right words. "can you come out to the ocean with me I need to think. Could we talk there." She reaches out her hand and gently touches my cheek and studies my face as if she will never see it again. Her blue eyes are so sad and desperate right now.

"Okay" I whisper out a little relieved that she is going to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

We don't talk at all through the whole ride to the shack. Once we reach the shack I found out that Brittany doesn't really have to work, but Mike told her she could take over his shift.. We are still here early so there are no customers as Britt hands me her extra board that I always use and we paddle out.

My legs are dangling over each side as I sit on top of the board. I look out over at the shore and study the reflection of the sun off of the ocean. I take in deep breath of the salty ocean air. My breath catches as I turn to study Brittany.

Her long blond hair is down dripping water on her sun tanned skin. I love the way the sun is reflecting around her, like it is highlighting all of her beautiful features just for me. My eyes run down her perfect body across her abs and back up to her face to her bright blue eyes that are so much brighter than the ocean. _How was I so lucky to get this girl?_ Just looking at her like this reminds me of when we first meet and how I was in awe by her from the beginning. When my eyes travel back up to her face I find that she is studying me with and eyebrow raised and I blush and look back out at the ocean.

"What?" she asks cautiously, but I still hear the tenderness in her voice. I keep my eyes down at the ocean. "I was just thinking about when I first saw you." I look back up and smile.

"Oh yeah and what did you think when you first saw me?" she wiggles her eyebrows at me and I kick a little water at her.

"Dork." I roll my eyes and smile. "Well I thought I was going to be lucky and have a blonde hot surfer chick as my instructor, who would be feeling me up to help me lean to surf." I give her a wink.

"Did Puck feel you up?" She frowned a little bit and I reached over to take her hand in mine. I could tell she was really upset about the idea of Puck feeling me up.

"Nope he tried a few moves but I had someone else on my mind."

"Oh yeah and who would that be?" She ask looking way too cocky, so I feel like teasing her a little.

"Well I had this supper hot girl who I met before surfing. She was someone who helped me take all my shit to my room. I haven't seen her since sadly I thought she was into me." I pout a little bit.

Brittany looks at me wide eyed for a few seconds. "Are-are you serious?"

I shrug "Well yeah. You should have seen her Britt she was really sexy uh and that body." I fan myself with my hands dramatically.

Britt is still looking at me with wide eyes. Her pretty blues are so wide I can see the different shades of blue. "I-I um." She looks behind her looking for a wave. I can tell she is looking at an escape because she is jealous and her cheeks are a little red from anger.

"Babe I'm kidding." I giggle and she looks back up at me with a little surprised. "I was too busy getting flustered by a beautiful blonde who I couldn't wait to see at a bonfire to notice anyone else." I smile wide and watch her shoulders relax.

"I was so excited to see you there." She says in almost a whisper looks down at the water nervously then back up into my eyes. "Did you know that?" she smiles bashfully. I think it is so cute that even though we are dating she still gets bashful and shy.

I nod but I know I have to move this conversation on, because Brittany is trying to avoid what we really came out here to talk about.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad?" I ask nervously averting my eyes.

Brittany waits for a minute before answering. "I didn't want to stress you out more, and I knew you wanted to hang out with Quinn. I just didn't want to burden you with my stupid family problems."

Brittany was looking down at the front of her board when I looked over. I am a little shocked. I didn't think I gave her any indication before that I didn't want to be involved in her family life. I want to be there for her through everything and if I didn't make that clear then I am not doing my job of being a good girlfriend. "You know they are not stupid family problems. Anything you do is important to me, because you are important to me." I reach over again to touch her to get her attention. "I want you to know that okay." She gives a timid smile and a nod. "Now that you know I want to be here for you… why did you bring Sam and not me?"

"Well Sam was there for me last time." She splashes the water a little bit with her hands. It is a nervous habit of hers to move her hands restlessly. "And I wanted someone to go with me."

"I would have gone with you. I want to be the person who you go to when you're sad, happy, lonely, or just want someone around Britt. I want to be that person, which is why I am you girlfriend."

Her blue eyes sparkle with little tears as she studies me. "Okay."

"Why were you passed out?" I try not to get heated up again when I think about how Sam probably had his arms wrapped all around Brittany when she fainted and most likely held her as he carried her back.

"I-I kind of had a panic attack at um some information my dad gave me." Britt went into telling me about her options that her dad gave her. Also how he was basically going to disown her and take away all her money if she doesn't leave with him. I also see fear in her eyes that she is holding something back from me.

"Why did he come after you now?" she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but he does know about you." Her eyes fill with fear again as she runs her fingers through her hair.

I feel my heart quicken, I knew that Britt never told her family that she liked girls.

"How did he take it?"

I saw her face turn a shade of red. "He said you were just confused and that he could help you with your little problem. Ass." I couldn't hold back a smile at how Britt just called her dad an ass.

"I love you." I shake my head and stare at her dreamily. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She looks sad and she starts to get a faraway look again.

"It's okay Britt take your time I am here for you though, you know that right?" she nods her head. That is all I can do at this point is reassure her. "So you want to know about my adventure yesterday." I wiggle my eyebrows trying to distract Brittany because she is inside her head again.

She turns to me with a cheeky smile. She knows I am trying to get her to be her normal self. I explained to her how Quinn went all secret agent on everyone and Brittany started tearing up she was laughing so hard. What really go her was when I explained how Puck was thrown in the chair and tied up by Quinn before he could even respond.

"Oh I am going to give him so much shit for this. When I went to the shack and found the ropes I thought he was doing some kind of kink sex in the shack with a customer." Brittany replied.

Then I told her what Shia said about her sister. "I guess we have to just be more careful, but I don't really know what she would do at this point; I mean my dad did give me a deadline and choices." I watched her whole body deflate again.

"Babe well get through this." I say splashing a little water on her leg to get her out of her head. She turns to me with a sad smile.

"You know he would keep me away from you is I go back to him right?" When she said this I felt like an ice pick stabbed me in the heart and my breathing was cut short. I couldn't even imagine being apart from Brittany let alone knowing I would never see her again.

I watch her shake her head trying to clear the air then she throws me a playful smile. "Come over here and give me a kiss." She leans over to the side of her board waiting for a kiss.

I comply and lean over as well not expecting the shift on the board to wobble and I tumble off into the freezing water. When I bob my head up I see that Britt is laughing at me. I give her my best pout and her laughter dies.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." She leans over and helps pull me up onto her board and wraps her arms around me from behind. My board is floating beside us still strapped to my ankle. I feel soothing kisses on my shoulder and I lean back into Britt's warmth. "We'll be okay." I hear her murmur barley audibly, and I don't know if she is talking to me or herself.

I lean my head to the side to collect the kiss that I fell off my board for. It was worth it for the tingles that shoot through my body.

"Since I have already ignored about ten customers that have gone to the Shack how about we close up and take this home?" She runs a finger down my spine.

"mmmmh okay." Brittany helped me climb back up on my board and I am reluctant to leave her warmth.

When I am back on and stable I look at her with mischief playing in my eyes.

"Race you in!" I yell and took off paddling before she can even comprehend we are racing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"I'm back!" Sugar yells strutting into the lounge on the main floor of our campus hall.

After a very eventful lunch time in bed with Britt, we received a text message from Quinn inviting the gang to hangout and watch a movie in the main lounge. There is a huge television and comfortable leather couches scattered around the room.

I was curled up against Brittany and peeked over the couch at Sugar. She has been gone for a week on a 'necessary' break from school. She was getting board of classes and had talked her dad into contacting her teachers to let her get a free pass so she could go on vacation somewhere. I am use to it, because she did it in high school all the time.

"Where did you go this time?" Quinn asked from where she was sitting beside Rachel. These two have become closer and closer throughout the school year. I honestly don't understand how Quinn can handle being around Rachel for more than thirty seconds. I know that it is hard for me, right once she opens her mouth I feel like stuffing a sock in there and duck taping it shut just to make sure she cannot speak. I know though that if I would ever voice any of this I would get Brittany upset. For some odd reason Rachel is her best friend.

"Oh you know daddy set up a new resort in London so I was there for a little bit then went to Spain. It was so exhausting traveling so much but you know me I travel in style." She gives a wink then struts over and plops down in between Puck and Mike. "Hey boys I have missed you." She licks her lips and Tina, who is on the other side of Mike, throws her a glare.

We all turn our attention back to the movie and I feel Brittany's hands trace up and down my stomach. I look up and see a mischievous smirk. I can't help but think of how happy I am with her in my life. She has changed everything for me and I don't know what I would do if she goes back to her dad. I also don't miss the feeling like she is holding something else back from me about her dad.

"I'm board!" Sugar starts to whine. I swear she has the attention span of a three year old. "I think we should go to a…" she puts her finger up to her chin. "Oh! I know a gay bar! I haven't been to one of those in a year they are always so fun!" She squeals.

"I'm in." Quinn says shrugging her shoulders. I am surprised by this because every time Sugar invites up to a gay bar Quinn refuses to go.

"Oh I'm in!" Brittany squeals. "I was trying to get Rachel to go with me to the new one before school started, but we never got around to it." She looks down to me and I see excitement in her blue eyes. "You'll come to right?"

I nod and smile up at her. I would really not trust other people around Brittany in a gay bar, especially when she starts to dance.

Everyone else decided it was a good idea so we all went our separate ways to get ready. We hoped into the limo Sugar had waiting for us and arrived at the bar in style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

POV Brittany

When we walk into the bar my mouth drops open and I know a squeal escapes. It is just so cool in here, there are strobe lights, fog machines and the music is blaring. I am so excited to get my girl on the dance floor with me to show her off, and pout a little bit when we are dragged over to the bar instead.

Santana looks over to me and sees my pout. She just giggles softly and runs her finger gently over my bottom lip. "Stop that." She smiles brightly up at me and I can't help but smile back.

I take the shot that is offered to me and feel it burn slowly down my throat. Santana leans down to my ear. Her lips softy grazing then and my breath hitches. She kisses me just under my ear before whispering. "Do you want to go dance now?"

I nod my head not missing the way some girls around the bar are checking Santana out. I feel protective as I drape my arm confidently over her shoulders. _Take that bitches she is mine. _I have a smug smile on as we make is onto the dance floor.

I lower my hands to her hips as we find a spot to dance. It is fun seeing other couples of the same sex dance around us. They are so carefree here and happy. I run my hands up to Santana's stomach and hug her into me, happy to be here with her. I smile agains her neck before giving it little love kisses. We sway to the music, with Santana grinding into me.

We dance like this for a few songs and take some shots from people walking around with tubes. After a number of songs I feel someone step up to us.

"Mind if I cut in?" I look over to see some tall skinny light brown haired girl gesture to Santana. This girl has some serious balls to be asking me to let her dance with my girl, I mean it does look like we are a couple with how we are dancing and how I am holding Santana to me. I look over to see Santana's reaction thinking she would give an eye roll or some snarky comment, but I am shocked at what I see. Santana looks over at the girl and her eyes travel up her body. _You have got to be fucking kidding me Santana just checked her out. Fine she wants to check this girl out she can do that._

I let go of Santana's waist and walk quickly away before I go off on either one. Whatever she can go on and check whoever she wants out, this is bull shit. I find the bar in the back where it is a little more crowded and away from people. I order the strongest thing that the bar has and down it in seconds. There is a girl next to me who has dark brown hair almost the same color as Santana's who give me a flirty smile and orders me another drink. I accept it, but don't really pay attention to what she is saying. I just know after every few minutes she touches my arm. I feel someone come up beside me and nudge my shoulders.

"Hey Brittany what's wrong?" Rachel drapes an arm around my shoulder and gives the girl next to me a pointed glare. "Sorry she is taken." Rachel says rudely to the girl then she focuses back on me. "Santana has been looking for you."

"Yeah well she can just go check out other women to enjoy her time." I mumble out cradling the drink in my hands.

"What are you talking about she is in tears saying how she lost you."

"M-my baby's in tears." I feel my head spinning when I stand up abruptly and I wobble into Rachel.

"Wooh one too many drinks Britt?" Rachel wraps her arm around my waist steadying me.

I feel a hand at my pocket and look down to see a napkin getting stuffed into it. I follow the hand up to see the girl who has been talking to me wink. "In case you want to upgrade." She motions to Rachel.

I bust up laughing. "Oh no way she is the besis." I giggle and bump into Rachel. I think it is hilarious that she thinks I'm with Rachel. I watch the girls face fall and I still can't help but giggle even though I know it is mean.

We stumble away and I am frantically looking for Santana worried that she is crying, I know how she gets when she drinks too much.

I see her but my blood runs cold when I see who is holding her up. Fucking Izzy the girl from the party and who has been the reason for one of Santana and my fights before.

I storm over to them, okay it might not have been a storm but a wobbly stumble, but the point was I made it over to them.

"Get your hands away from my girlfriend." I declare looking into Izzy's green eyes. I glare at her then stubble back a little bit. So it might be a little hard to be intimidating when I am drunk. I feel Rachel's arms grab me again keeping me up.

Santana looks up at me with watery brown eyes then flings herself into my arms. "B-b-baby d-don't mad 't m-me." She mumbles into my shoulder clinging onto me for dear life. I hear her sigh when she takes in a breath.

I am still glaring at Izzy though. Fuck I thought this girl was gone and outta Santana's life. She is like a leech who doesn't know when to let go and stop drinking blood.

"Sorry. I just saw Santana stumbling around crying and I figured she needed help. Brittany she is my friend and I couldn't let her wander around like she was. Maybe if you were bring a good girlfriend like she needs she wouldn't be crying right now walking into other women's arms." Izzy says defensively. This really hurts. I feel like I have been just slapped in the face. She is right Santana needs a stable girlfriend; maybe I may not the best for her. I have definitely been feeling like that since meeting up with my dad, but there is no way Izzy is going to take her away.

"Are you saying you'd be a better girlfriend, because that is what I am getting out of your comment." I feel blood rush up to my head and I try stepping forward puffing up my chest, which is hard to do with San still clinging onto me.

"Yeah frankly I think Santana can do a lot better, now take care of her before she realizes that herself." With that she flicks her hair and walks away.

"Bitch." I say under my breath. I still feel Santana clinging to me but then she stiffens and it is like the air has changed.

"Wait you left me." I look down to see Santana is now glaring at me. Great what I need now is for her to be mad at me.

"Yeah because you were checking out another girl." I say flatly.

She rolls her eyes releasing me from her grip and putting a hand on her hip. "It wasn't like I was going to do anything about it." Her eyebrows knit together as if she is thinking about her words in her head. "no wait that came out wrong I mea-"

I cut her off before she can even finish what she is saying. I feel like I am just looking for a fight. All the tension that has built up since seeing my dad is coming out, and it feels like I am just sitting back watching it. "Wow just wow Santana."

"Well Im just gunna flag down everyone we have to get out of here." Rachel scurries off to get the group.

"This is total bull shit, if you want to check out other people why you are even with me? You might as well be single. I mean seriously Santana do you really have to check out every single person that walks by? I didn't realize that I was dating someone like that." I know I am just making her angrier but I can't stop it.

"I just don't see why you got so mad. I mean I have had to deal with all your bullshit, like Sam. I mean really what the hell was that, and you kissing Shia." I can tell she is being an angry drunk and that I hit nerves with her before but I am getting furious now to. I react in the best way I can.

"Fuck you Santana!" I turn around to leave.

"shit…" I hear Santana mumble under her breath and her glazed eyes turn clearer. She reaches out for my arm but I can't take it I jerk my arm away.

"Fuck off." I turn and stumble into Puck. "Get me back home please." I ask him as sweetly as I can.

"Sure think hot cheeks, you gunna get you girl too?" He throws his arm over my shoulder.

"No she's walking back with everyone else." I throw a quick glare over my shoulder at her. She kind of looks like she is in shock and I see a plea in her eyes. This is probably for the best. If I keep pushing her away maybe she won't get hurt as badly, or this might just all be the alcohol talking in my head thinking that this is the better idea. I just know if I have to leave with my dad Santana and my own heart will be broken. Maybe it is better to be the bitch so she can hate me and her heart won't be as hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

POV Santana

I cannot believe that she is throwing a fit. Yes I looked at one girl, I was thinking that I am lucky to have my beautiful girlfriend with me. Shit I even tightened my grip on her hands when we were dancing and the girl tried to cut in. I am pretty sure that is the universal sign for don't move away.

After Brittany left me so abruptly I felt the alcohol really kick in. It doesn't help that when I saw Quinn walk by with a full drink I downed it and went on my endless mission of looking for Brittany. I can help it I started to cry. When I am drunk it is like crazy thoughts go through my head. Shit at one point I didn't even think I was pretty enough for her and that is really crazy talk.

So I was crying when I felt someone put her hand on my lower back. "Hey Tequila what has got you so down?"

"B-Brit-Brittany l-left me dancing b-b-by myself." I look up at the greened eyed surfer. Izzy and I haven't really talked as much since Brittany and I have become official, but we still text every once in a while. She still tried flirting, but I keep it in the friend zone. She is funny and always in a good mood, I think that is why I text her back.

"Santana hun please stop crying I'm sure she just went to get something."

"P-probly a n-n-new girlfriend. Who is more awesommme." I blubber.

"Sweetie she would be making a huge mistake if she left you for someone else." I try smiling up at her through tears but I hear my girlfriend yell at Izzy and I instantly let go clinging to Brittany. I have missed her warmth and being in her arms. I don't listen to the conversation that is going on, but I do start to think about how mad I am that she left me. I was all alone. I push off Brittany and that is where things really went downhill. I yelled then she yelled, then she walked away again. I knew some of the things I said were a low blow but she always walks away and this really worries me.

When she walks away she looks back and I plead with my eyes for her to stay. I want her to fight her fears and just stay with me, because I know it is just a stupid drunk fight. I am instantly sober watching her walk out. What just happened? Are we over? So many questions that have been left unanswered. This sucks we were perfectly fine earlier.

Quinn sees me standing alone looking shocked.

"Hey w's you doing S'ntana?"

"Uh Q I might have just gotten broken up with." I feel heat behind my eyes and I clench my hands holding back tears.

"What are you talking about San?" Quinn laughs. When she sees how serious I am she stop. "Santana you and Brittany are like meant to be together. I'm sure you will be fine right once you see each other. You two are like sickly cute when you are around each other." I shake my head at her.

"I uh I might have brought up how I had to deal with all her drama with being with Sam and Shia. Then she kinda told me to fuck off."

"She kinda told you that?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"Okay she did tell me to fuck off." My shoulders sink.

"Huh okay then. She might need some space. You can always stay with me and Rachel for the night." Quinn puts her hand on my arm and starts to steer me out of the bar. I see Rachel waiting for us at the door. She tries to glare at me but she is the least intimidating person I have ever seen.

I feel cold inside when I think about sleeping somewhere else other that Brittany's arms.

"No I just want to go to my room." I say sadly and drop my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I open my door and see that Brittany is already in her bed. I strip out of my clothes and into some pajamas before speaking.

"Britt?" I say quietly. I walk closer to her bed. "I- I'm sorry for bringing up Shia and Sam. I know you don't have feelings for them."

I reach over to touch her leg but she flinches it away.

"That's not really fair." I feel tears prick my eyes. "I just want to talk Britt. When I 'checked out' that girl I was thinking how lucky I was to have you."

She still doesn't respond. I hold in my tears and crawl into my own bed. It feels so cold and lonely not being in the same bed as her.

I feel my heart pumping and my blood rushing to my face with how scared I am with my next words. "A-are we even still together?" I barely get out before sobs overcome me.

I still hear nothing coming from Brittany. That might also be because I can barely hear anything over my sobs. The necklace around my throat feels like it is on fire. I reach up to hold onto it and think back to when she gave it to me. How have things changed so much since that day? Now I am even unsure about our relationship.

I didn't even hear her move but when warm arms wrap around me I bury my face in her chest.

"I'm sorry for trying to push you away." She mumbles in my hair kissing my forehead. "I'm so sorry baby." She wraps me tight in her arms. I relax nuzzling against her. "We will be oaky. I love you so much Santana."

"I-I love you t-too." Kisses cover my face as we both fall asleep.

* * *

**Please review or PM! thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay here it is chapter 22 :) sorry it took so long I work 10 hour days in the summer and normally are to tired to write. I finally got this one done so yah! well here is the chapter and thank you for being patient!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Five years ago_

_A young Brittany walks up to her house. She is surprised to see that her dad was sitting there waiting for her. Brittany was dressed in her normal wet suit after surfing with her mother's surf board tucked snugly under her arm. _

"_What did I tell you about surfing?" James Pierce stood up and slowly walked over to Brittany. His gray blue eyes get this distant look in them. "Why they hell did you go surfing." He back hand slapped Brittney. _

_Brittany fell to the ground. She touched her cheek and looked up at her father. He had never hit her before and she was really confused. _

"_Fuck why did you leave!" he yelled at Brittany tears pooled in her eyes as she watched him. His normal caring eyes looked wild and crazy._

_Slowly she stood back up. "Dad?"_

_His shoulders tensed and it looked like the clouds in his eyes cleared. "Brittany?" he asked shocked. _

_A red hand print was apparent on Brittany's cheek. James reached over to his daughter but she flinched back from him. _

"_I didn't mean to Brittany I love you. "Brittany's wide blue eyes just stare at him in shock. _

"_Brittany! Your back!" at twelve years old Riley flies out the door and stumbles into Brittany's arms. _

"_Hey Riley how's about we go for some ice-cream?" Brittany smiles at her younger sister kindly. _

"_Hey sis what happened to your face?" she leans up on her tippy toes to look at the red mark left by her dad. _

"_I crashed pretty hard on a wave today." Riley raises an eyebrow. _

"_Okay whatever you say as long as you take me for ice-cream." Riley beams. _

"_Yep squirt let me go change really quickly." Riley who as always looked up to her sister grabs her hand and skips alongside Brittany excited to spend time with her. _

_James is looking at his hand. He can't believe how good it felt to release his anger like that, it almost seemed like Brittany was his wife and he could finally punish her for leaving him the way she did._

_Brittany looks over her shoulder and doesn't miss this weird gleam she sees in her dads' eyes as he sates at his hand. It causes a shiver to run down her spine._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX _

POV Santana

Brittany and I have been a little distant towards each other this past week. It's not like we still didn't have sexy time, because we did it was the small things that I started to notice. This is like when we would cuddle after she wouldn't hold me as close, and she stopped walking me to my classes. It was like at night even when I was in her arms there was so much distance between us. I am just happy that it is the weekend and I am able to distract myself with the football game.

I was finally out of class and I have half an hour before I have to meet up with Quinn so that we can go to the field together to cheer.

I am walking through the quad when I see a familiar blonde beauty. Even if we have been distant I can't help the butterflies that are fluttering in my stomach and the excitement I feel. There is a reason why I am dating her and this feeling is it, no one else makes me feel like this.

I bounce over to her but stop a foot away when I realize that she is talking to another girl. They both don't see me or notice me and the girl is clearly flirting with her. I watch Brittany's shoulders shaking as she laughs about something. I lift up my phone to check the time knowing I don't have time for this kind of confrontation right now. I turn on my heels and speed walk to my room.

I quickly change into the hot cheerleading outfit that the school gave me. I watch the pleats lift as I spin around trying to keep Brittany off my mind. The key word would be trying.

I did another spin and almost trip over when I noticed Brittany leaning against the door frame with a smirk placed on her lips.

Brittany shakes her head at me. "Your so cute." She says in a quiet voice almost to herself.

_Then why were you flirting with another girl?_

"Have I ever told you how hot you were in your uniform?" she smirks at me and steps forward.

_Have I ever told you not to flirt with other girls? Oh wait I think I did._

With my fist on my hip I place a glare on my face. She stops in her tracks.

"Is something wrong?"

_No just you flirting with someone else._

"No just you flirting with someone else."

Blue eyes turn wide and she stares at me shock

"W-wait! What!?"

"You know what I am talking about Brittany S. Peirce!" My voice starts to rise because she knows what we are talking about.

She looks really confused now and like she is deep in thought.

"The girl Brittany I just saw you flirting with when you were in the quad."

I watch how her eyes light up as if she is now realizing what I am talking about and a smirk reappears on her face. That single move really pisses me off.

"You better not be smirking at me or you are not getting any of this tonight." I motion to my body then collect my pom poms.

"Are you jealous?" she asks the smirk not leaving.

"Just because I don't like my girlfriend flirting with other girls doesn't mean I am jealous. I am leaving now I have to go to the football game."

I reach the door and feel arms wrapped around my waist. She nuzzles her nose into my neck. "you are so sexy when you are jealous. I'm actually surprised when you saw me discussing Biology with my lab partner that you didn't go over and yell at her to back off, even though she is engaged to her long term boyfriend."

"I was gunna but I didn't have ti-." I become really quiet for a moment and hear Brittany giggle into my neck. "d-did you say engaged."

"mmmhmm babe she's engaged and I am definitely not looking for someone when I have the perfect girlfriend already." She spins me around and presses her lip to mine and I melt. My heart was beating so fast she hasn't said cute words like this for a while.

I pull back and she is looking at me with so much love. Her hand comes up and caresses my cheek and gives me another brief kiss. "I love you baby." Her blue eyes sparkle when she says this and I finally feel like I have my Brittany back.

"I love you too." I become nervous and start fidgeting with my toe. "Are you coming to the game tonight?" I haven't asked her yet but with her acting this normal I couldn't help but hope she would go, even though she normally doesn't go to sport event things.

I finally gain the courage and look back up my brown eyes meeting her blues. I relax when I see her smiling. "I wouldn't miss you jumping around in this sexy skirt for the world." She hugs me tighter. "I will be the one yelling 'that's my baby the sexiest cheerleader on the field!'"

I laugh. "You are such a dork."

"Yeah but I'm your dork."

"And you better remember that." I peak around Brittany to see the clock and I notice I am late. "Shit." I mumble. "Quinn is going to kill me. I have to go babe see you at the game." I lean up and give her a quick kiss.

"Okay love you." I'm running out the door but yell back.

"I love you too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It was the end of the game and I was so excited. I could barely take my eyes off Brittany. She found a spot right in front of me and her blue eyes were on me the whole time. She distracted me so badly I almost hit another cheerleader in the face because I turned the wrong way. Brittany smiled contently when she realized how much she was affecting me.

When our team makes the final goal in the last 15 seconds the crowd goes crazy I don't stay with the other girls on the squad. I run up to the fence where I see Brittany leaning casually against it. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even watch the game.

I lean my upper body over the fence and she lean down a little to give me a peck on the lips.

"Did we win?" she asks raising an eyebrow looking around.

"Yes we won weren't you paying attention?"

She gives me an innocent shrug. "I was a little more interested in watching other things."

"hmm I wonder what that might be?" I joke.

"Get over here I need a hug." Her bottom lip gust out.

I jog around the opening and she meets me half way. She lifts me up in a hug when she reaches me and I sigh into her.

"Puck wants us to go to a bonfire by the beach. It is a lot smaller than the last one. What do you say?" I pull back from the hug but her face is so open today. It is like the decision is all up to me. I tuck my head back under her head and relax. I want her all to myself with her being this cuddly today but I also want to hang out with our friends. It is such a hard decision. I feel her fingers tuck my bangs behind my ear in a comforting way and I know the decision is all up to me.

"Hey hottie one and hottie two, get your sexy asses over to the beach! We won we are celebrating and I will be mad at you two if you are not there!" The voice startles me but I am not surprised at all that it is Puck. I am surprised he came to the game at all, I get my answer as I see him walk up to a few girls and pointing to the direction of the beach.

"We don't have to go if you don't want." Her hot breath tickles my ear and I try leaning further into her but there is no more room between us.

"We can stop by for a little bit." I say reluctantly. "We can't have Puck being mad at us he will act like a baby for weeks."

Brittany's chest bounces against me and I hear a soft giggle. "Whatever you want baby." She kisses my shoulder then pulls away. "Well lets go get ready than." She interlocks our hands and I follow her to our dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

We hoped out of my car and walked hand in hand to the beach. This party was a lot different than the last bonfire party. This one there wasn't as many people, it looked like a few cheerleaders who I cheer with, a couple of the football players, the gang of misfits who Britt and I usually hang out with, and other random people who I am assuming Puck invited.

People were surrounding the fire relaxing with beer or other mix drinks in there hand. The hand griping mine tightened. "I'm surprised it is so chill since we won the game." Brittany whispered to me.

There was music playing in the background, but people were mainly talking with each other. Brittany pulled me in the direction of the coolers and got us out two things to drink then took me over to the fire.

I gave a nod to Rachel and Quinn in greeting, but they were way too animated in whatever they were talking about to notice us.

Brittany sat down on the sand and I was thankful we decided to just dress casual. It was getting chilly out so I wore jeans and a zip up hoodie. Britt pulled me to sit between her legs and I rested back against her chest. She wrapped her arms snuggly around me.

"Are you warm enough babe?" she whispered in my ear.

"umhmm" I hummed and cuddled even more into her. This was the best feeling being wrapped tightly by my girlfriend.

"Hey you made it!" I look up to see Puck standing right above us. "I thought for sure you guys would ditch out on my party to." He wiggled his eyebrows. "you know." He winked at us now.

"We will just do that later." I stiffed at Brittany's bluntness, I should have expected it by now but it still caught me off guard.

Pucks mouth dropped open and I know he was just picturing us naked. "Can I join?"

"I don't like sharing what's mine." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah I wouldn't want your gross man hands all over my baby." I hear Brittany pipe up behind me and her grip tightens.

Puck shrugs "can't help a guy for trying." Then someone must have passed behind us because Pucks eyes were trained on them. "Hey babe my room is in the other direction!" he chases after the poor girl who is now getting verbally abused by Puck.

"poor girl." Brittany echoed my thoughts.

"yeah I know he can be a little strong."

"yeah I don't know how he does that and still gets girls."

"Oh your one to talk." I turn a little so I can look up into her blue eyes that were looking directly at me questioning. "You weren't very sneaky with going after me." A smile broke across her face. "I mean I can't really blame you."

I felt her fingers tickly my abs and I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. "S-Stop!"

"Stop what?" she asked innocently when she was looking at me wide eyes.

"Your too cute." I lean up and kiss her softly just a peck.

"I know I am. Hey can we walk a little closer to the ocean?" she stood up from behind me and with the loss of support I fell back on my back.

I lean up on my arms looking up at her. "Why?"

"Just come with me please."

"wanky." I smirked. She giggled and offered me her hand which I gladly took.

We walked a little ways out where we could barely hear the music or see the fire. The moon was lighting our way now. She stopped suddenly and I turned to look at her. "Now what?"

"I wanted to look at the stars with you." She plopped down and patted the spot next to her.

I laid down and looked up at the stars. There were so many shining.

"I wish my mom could have met you." She says suddenly and I feel her hand slid into mine. I lace our fingers together and love the comfort of the simple act of holding hands. I also enjoy the familiar tingle that shoots through my arm from touching her.

"She would have loved you."

I study the stars while loving the sound of her voice. "How do you know Britt?"

I look over at her when she stays quiet. She turns her head to study me then says like it is the simplest thing in the world. "because you make me happier than anything else in my life." Her eyes are filled with so much passion right now it is keeping me silent. Her gaze is filled with love, hope and caring. I can't look away even if I tried. She reaches up and touches my cheek so softly. "Can I take you somewhere tomorrow?"

She doesn't even have to ask though because I would do anything for this girl.

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Are we almost there yet?" We have been walking for the last half hour and my feet have been really been getting sore. The only thing that has helped me out has been watching Brittany's excitement shine in her eyes as we keep hiking up this path.

"Yep babe almost there."

"I don't think I can walk anymore." I whine trying to get Britt's attention. It works and she turns around to me with a smirk.

"Okay." She walks over to me and hoists me up on her shoulder.

"Britt!" I squeal and wiggle in her arms.

"Don't worry babe I don't want your feet getting tired." She pats me on the ass. My face is getting squashed in the backpack she took with her. I bounce on her shoulder with every step she takes.

"Brittany Suzan Peirce you let me down this instant!" I yell at her in a stern voice. I feel her stop and am surprised that she let me down so easily because normally she is stubborn.

When she sets me down I look up into her sparkling blue eyes. "We're here." She smiles. I turn my head to look at where we are when her hands stop me by holding my cheeks still so that I can only look into her face. "Wait close your eyes."

I do as she instructs me and close my eyes tightly. I feel her rotate me then move me forward a little bit.

Her arms wrap tightly around my stomach and her chin rest on my shoulder. "Okay open your eyes." She whispers in my ear and I feel her squeeze me tighter with her arms. I feel a shiver run thorough my body when her breath touches my ear.

I open my eyes and a gasp leaves my lips. "Holy shit." I say out loud and hear Brittany giggle behind me.

"You like it?"

"It is so beautiful." And the scene in front of me was beautiful. We were standing up on a bluff I could see the ocean reflecting the sun rays its blue waves crashing against the rocks beneath us. There were green trees looked brighter and bigger than the ones were that we saw when we first started walking on the path. I turn around to see an even more beautiful sight, my girlfriend's breathtaking blue shiny eyes. They are saying so much but I just can't decipher them.

I reach up and stroke her cheek gently. "This place is beautiful Britt."

She nods her head and looks around as if she hasn't seen this place in a while and is taking it in. "yeah I haven't been here since my mom died, it was kind of like our place." Tears well up in her eyes, they look like they are about to fall at any second. I know that she was really close with her mom, but I have never seen her actually express her emotion about her mom. It is like she has to block it all out and bottle it up.

She reaches up and whips her tears away and shakes her head. "I just couldn't face this place again alone, because we use to come up here every Saturday it was like our special time together. I wanted to share this place with you."

My heart felt like it was going to explode. Brittany was sharing some place so special to her with me I couldn't help but pull her face to mine. Her lips collided with mine and I wrapped my arms around her neck her arms tighten around my waist pulling me closer. I feel the tingles when her hands run up and down my back. I break the kiss and giggle when she tries to follow my lips with her own. When her bright blue eyes finally open she breaks out in a huge smile.

"I love you so much." I say then kiss her nose.

"I love you so much too. Ohh! I made us lunch!" she spreads out a blanket and sets out food she had stored away in her bag.

After we are done eating we lay back and cuddle into each other. my head in resting on her chest while we look up and yell out the animals that we see in the clouds.

"That one looks like a dolphin!" Brittany says pointing up. I follow her finger and see that it does look like a dolphin.

"Good one babe." I grab her hand that is still pointing up to my lips and place a soft kiss on her hand.

I feel Britt move from beneath me and stand up. I look at her confused when she starts to strip off her clothes.

_What the hell is she doing? Does she really want to have sex here?_

She strips off into her swimming suite I didn't even know she had one underneath. "trying to get a tan babe?" I ask. I know she pretty much lives in a swim suit just in case she wants to surf but here it is kind of weird, I mean she already has a tan and we weren't planning on eing close enough to the ocean to swim.

Brittany shakes her head and giggles. I sit up and raise an eyebrow. Then she takes off running for the edge of the cliff. _Fuck! _

She leaps over the edge and I scream an ear splitting scream. I quickly run to the edge and look around frantically. _Where the hell did she go?_

My heart is pounding so fast I might just pass out. I frantically look around at the waves crashing into the bluff but don't see any blond hair.

I run my hands through my hair and I am freaking out. I swear I am frozen in place and can't move anywhere.

I don't know how long it has been and I am debating calling the police or hospital or some other fucking person to get there ass up here and find my girl.

I still am looking around then suddenly I feel cold wet arms wrap around my waist. "What are you looking for baby?" I spin around and she has a shit eating grin on her face.

I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tightly to me and kiss her cheek. When I finally realize that she is actually here in my arms I push her away. I feel my anger heating up.

I felt like slapping her so bad for almost giving me a heart attack.

"What the hell do you think you are doing do you know how scared I was."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes because I am so furious with her.

"i-I'm sorry baby don't get mad I have jumped this cliff a lot." She tries to kiss my cheek but I push her off me and take off for the path leading back to her car.

"San stop! Wait wait!" I shake my head and keep walking.

I feel a hand spin me around. "Babe stop I am sorry I didn't think you would get scared I'm sorry it is just what my mom and I would always do and I just had the urge to jump and feel free again just even if it was just for a moment."

"And you didn't think you could have warmed me? Fuck Britt I thought you died I was going to call the police to come search for you." Her hand reaches up and touches me cheek gently.

"I'm sorry." Her blue eyes were so sad.

I can't stay mad at her it is like she has some power over me. "Just don't do that again okay." She nods her head quickly and I reach for her lips.

"I'm sorry love thank you for coming here with me though."

I giggle. "Anything for you baby."

POV Brittany

A few weeks later

My dead line is coming up so soon. I was distant to her when I first found out I had to choose to see if I could even live without her, but I cant. I also don't want to. We are taking finals next week and then I have to tell my dad. I look over at my sleeping girlfriend I knew from the moment I first met her I wouldn't be able to give her up if I fell for her and I did I fell hard. So I had made my decision. I will struggle and work hopefully earn enough to stay in school but either way I can't leave Santana, she means way too much to me. I am planning on telling her that tonight when we go out for dinner.

She is makes these adorable grumbling noises as she scoots closer to me. I smile and brush her dark hair away from her face giving me a better view of her breath taking face. She is the prettiest girl I have ever met and I am so lucky to call her mine.

I hear my phone vibrate next to me and I reach over to check it seeing that I have a message.

**From Riley: Hey Brittany can we meet up please? I need to talk to you.**

I haven't heard from my sister since the incident at the club. I don't know what she has been doing but I am not going to ignore her. She has done some shitty things but I am hopping she can explain herself. We use to be so close and I do miss her. I lean over and kiss Santana's cheek before texting Riley back.

**To Riley: where and when?**

**From Riley: Coffee shop. Now.**

**To Riley: On my way. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Dun Dun Dun. I wonder what Riley has to tell Brittany? :) So I am happy you guys have stuck with me. I am thinking there are only going to be like four more chapters left if that. Stuff is going to really be crazy here shortly :)**

**Thank you for reading likes always and please review or PM I love hearing your thoughts and opinions!**


End file.
